A Star in a Broken Sky
by GrimmoftheQueen
Summary: Ed has lost his alchemy but things would've been ok if Winry would have said yes. Instead she rejects him sending him into a depression feeling he gave up everything that made him, him for nothing. One day out of the blue someone from the past come along and brings light to his darkness by providing secrets to get his gate back and healing his heart. Set in Brotherhood (AU) EdxEnvy
1. Sadness

**_Ok, this my first Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood fanfic and it will be Edward and Envy. This story is placed two and half years after Alphonse got his body back and there are some changes to it. I normally write RWBY and some Steven Universe but the Envy and Edward fanfics has caught me and here I am now. Let me know how I'm doing and what I can do better if you have any suggestions._**

It had been two and half years since Edward and Alphonse had gotten what they had wished for, for so long. The only difference was that some of the metal on his shoulder bothered his skin and he had it operated on to fix it. He still had his metal leg and that wasn't a bother unless he grew a few inches. Alphonse was doing well and could walk pretty good now.

Alphonse was engaged to Mei Chang for half a year now and they were due to marry within the next year or so. They spent every other month together in Resembool because they were both busy with their lives in their own hometowns. Edward was extremely happy that his brother was happy and that meant the world to him… but he wasn't happy.

Edward was lonely.

He had imagined him and Winry married with children by this point but it never happened. Edward had boarded the train, having a hard time to ask Winry to marry him but he couldn't get the words out. He just waved goodbye to her and he was gone for a month before he had come back. He was greeted by Alphonse and Mei but Winry was nowhere to be found.

 _"_ _Hey… Where's Winry?" Edward asked flashing a smile to Granny._

 _"_ _She's… been busy."_

 _Edward frowned at the odd response._

 _"_ _Where is she? I need to ask her something."_

 _Granny Rockbell sighed._

 _"_ _Well?"_

 _"_ _She's out back."_

 _Edward ran around to the back to see the cute blonde girl sitting on a wooden swing. She looked like she was drinking lemonade and it was hot today. He hurried over to her surprising her to where she almost spilled her drink. She cried out and started hugging him happily._

 _"_ _Ed! I'm so happy to see you're ok!"_

 _"_ _I feel the same about you Winry."_

 _The blonde girl smiled._

 _"_ _Winry… I want to ask you something."_

 _She frowned slightly._

 _"_ _Ok…"_

 _"_ _Will… will you be with me? Marry me? I'll give you half of my life and you give me half of yours."_

 _At this point his face was scarlet with embarrassment._

 _"_ _Ed…"_

 _"_ _I promise I'll stay in Resembool and we can have a family! We can-_

 _"_ _No Edward."_

 _The golden eyed boy was shocked by the answer._

 _"_ _I thought… I thought you loved me?" he whispered, hurt was in voice._

 _"_ _I can't keep watching you run to other places without worrying about you anymore. It would crush me if… if you were gone forever. I wanted to marry you but it hit me that you will never stay still and do what would be best for us. Edward, I'm so sorry…"_

 _Edward stood up looking like someone had killed his brother._

 _"_ _Are… are you serious Winry?"_

 _"_ _I am."_

 _Edward began walking away._

 _"_ _Ed!" she called but he took off running._

Edward laid underneath the tree. It was the same spot he had taken every day for the last four months. Sometimes he couldn't stand to be around Alphonse and Mei. He was jealous even though he was happy for his brother. He laid an arm over his face and let out a sad sigh.

Worse of everything he felt like a shitty brother because he missed his alchemy. Yeah, he gave it up for his brother to come back home and it was everything but… Now he missed it. There was no distraction from the way he felt. He wanted Winry to say yes. If she had said yes then he had no need for alchemy.

He wouldn't even be thinking about it right now if he was with her.

"I hate this."

"Hate what?"

Edward threw his arm off of his face. He looked up to see Envy standing there.

"What the hell?! How are you still alive!" Edward yelled sitting up.

Envy rolled his eyes, "I have no idea to be honest."

"Then why the hell would you be here if you can look like anyone?"

Envy sat down next to him.

"I don't know. I was walking around and I thought I saw you. Sure enough… it was you."

Edward looked down at the grass.

"If you wanna kill me just do it already I can't fight you anymore anyways."

Envy's eyes widened.

"What you lost both hands now?"

Edward smirked, "I got my arm back but not my leg. I gave up my alchemy gate for Alphonse."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Why would you do something like that?" Envy whispered in amazement.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Edward asked.

The two of them stared at each other without saying anything. The sun was starting to go down in the sky a little bit while they sat there.

"But why?" Envy asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I cared more for Al and I wanted him back. I would have given up my life but I thought there was someone here waiting for me."

He just stared at the blonde.

Even though it was a sunny day, the shade from the tree made it cold sitting under there. Envy was still wearing his usual outfit. His green hair wild like usual but his face looked softer. He didn't give off the same vibe that he used to but that's what Edward thought. He glanced over at the pale homunculus who was staring at the white fluffy clouds going by.

"Do you sit out here every day?"

Edward smiled, "Yea unfortunately I do."

"Pathetic," he stated but Edward just kept smiling.

"I know it is."

"You haven't fucking changed Fullmetal."

Edward's smile faded into a look of pain, "I'm not that person anymore."

Envy said nothing.

If anything, neither one of them was the same anymore. Envy was jealous because he wasn't human and yet… he had hoped in some way Edward would be able to help but that wasn't the case anymore. Edward was a normal human now, nothing more, nothing less. He laid back in the grass and closed his eyes hating himself.

"Have you found a way to become human?" Edward asked, thinking of the last time they had met when Mustang was going to burn his ass to death.

"No."

"Why don't you just use your philosopher's stone and do it yourself?"

Envy snorted and busted up laughing.

"You don't think I've thought of that you, dumbass? I cannot perform alchemy otherwise I would myself!"

Edward just smiled.

"You don't get mad anymore huh?"

"I don't know anymore."

Envy let out an annoyed sigh and looked the other way.

"Would you like me to ask Al?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

Envy looked down at his hands, "There's no guarantee that I would live through it… I have about another three hundred years to live. So, I guess that's ok."

"I guess so."

They sat in awkward silence again. Edward went and cracked his fingers. Envy made a weird face and looked at his arm excepting to see something he didn't notice before. Too bad for Envy, Edward was wearing long sleeves and it was impossible to look unless he took his shirt off. Envy made a weird face but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Well… what do you plan on doing?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I never thought this far ahead."

"Why aren't you attacking me?" Edward asked.

"Why would you give up your alchemy?"

Edward snorted at his question and crossed his arms.

"You miss it."

Edward turned his face slightly to see the serious look on Envy's face.

"What would you know?"

"I can feel it. You don't feel the same as you use too but you don't feel normal either."

"Thanks."

More silence.

"Well, I guess I'll go. I need something more fun to do," Envy said, "You're so boring now."

Edward laughed and Envy started to walk away. Envy felt a tug on his black skort and he looked down at Edward. He had his index and thumb holding on giving him a weird look.

"Um, thanks for talking to me."

Envy's cheeks turned pink slightly and he looked away.

"Sure Fullmetal."

X

X

The next day Edward woke up and looked up at his ceiling. It had been a long time since he had slept that well. He was usually plagued by nightmares and insomnia. He sat up and ran a hand through his messy blonde hair. He wasn't sure but maybe talking to Envy had made him feel better?

Edward changed his underwear then pulled on some black pants and went to grab the door knob when he heard Winry's laughter coming from downstairs. His heart sank in his chest. He hated himself listening to her laugh. Maybe the rejection was still hurting him months later but… was he in love with her anymore? They had been friends forever…

Edward sucked in a sharp breath and headed down stairs. The stairs creaked underneath his metal leg as he walked down. Everyone stopped talking as they stared at Edward as he stepped foot in the dining room. Alphonse smiled at him cheerfully and so did Mei. The two of them were practically inseparable.

Winry looked away.

"Morning Edward!" Mei said.

"Morning, brother. How are you feeling?"

"I slept really good last night. I had a visit from an old friend yesterday. Kind of made me feel better."

Winry looked at him funny. Edward smiled at her even though it was killing him on the inside.

"Hey Winry."

"Hi Ed."

Alphonse and Mei could feel the tension between them but they said nothing.

"So, are you going to see your friend again today?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know. I think he was travelling around. I just happen to be there at that moment."

His brother's face kind of fell but he smiled anyways, "Maybe he will come back."

"Maybe."

Edward sat down. Winry stared at him again. It was kind of hard to look away since he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What are you plans for today?" Alphonse asked.

"I wanna finish my book work for Central and send it in. So at least we'll have money until I fix the next one."

Alphonse smiled, "Brother, I said I would work so we would have money. You don't need to anything. You took care of everything for such a long time. I don't mind returning the favor."

The blonde smiled, "It's better to be prepared than anything just in case. Besides, you two are getting married. I want to get you something."

"Well…" Mei said, "I wanted to move here… If that's ok with you?"

Edward blinked, "Of course. I thought you guys would move to Xing."

"No, we decided to stay here," his brother said.

"There's not a lot of room at home for all of us anyways," Mei said, "I like staying here. Ling offered me a place but I like it here in the country. It's nice and peaceful."

Winry smiled at Mei, "That's nice. It'll be fun to have another woman around to talk too."

"Brother, would you like some breakfast?" Alphonse asked standing up.

"Sure, what are you making?" Edward asked with an eager grin.

"Eggs, ham and toast."

"That sounds great!"

Alphonse and Mei left for the kitchen leaving the other two alone. For some Edward wasn't as bothered by her presence as much as he thought he would. He smiled at her then he looked away down at the stack of books he had on the end of the table from yesterday. He reached over, grabbed one and then picked up a pen to start writing.

"So… um… how's your books coming along?" she asked.

"Good, I'm almost done."

"That's good Ed."

"Yea."

"I want to ask you something…"

Ed pried his eyes away from his work to look at her. Her cheeks were pink.

"What is it Winry?"

"I… I changed my mind."

Edward's face filled with surprise, "About what?"

He knew what.

"I want to marry you Ed. I want to give you half of my life. If you'll give me half of yours."

Edward smiled sadly at his books.

"You know Winry… I've spent months on end being alone. Filled with sadness because you told me no. I spent all these months trying to make things better for myself and I hated myself because I felt like I wasn't good enough for you but… the truth was I was fine just as I am because I can't change. I will always be myself and you're probably only asking because I hadn't left Resembool in months because I was too depressed. My answer is no."

Winry looked shocked by his answer.

"No…?"

"No."

"I can't… I thought…"

"Yea… I had thought I would feel better if you wanted me but instead you want me for someone you think I am."

"Ed-

"I'm still Fullmetal."

She became silent.

"I haven't changed. I do my books. My research to help others. I am still Fullmetal even without my alchemy."

Alphonse and Mei were leaning on the door listening in. The younger brother smiled. Even though he said no to Winry… he was himself again. He was still Fullmetal writing his books. He was who he was even though he spent most of his time under the tree for months on end alone.

 _SLAP_

 _BAM_

Alphonse shoved the kitchen door open to see Edward sitting by himself with a red hand print on his face but he was smiling.

"What happened?!" he asked staring at his older brother.

"Nothing much. I'm happy right now."


	2. Under the Tree in the Rain

Later after he finished his book, he packed it up and wrote it out to Central for Roy Mustang. Even though he had lost his, gate he still knew the truth still and that was enough to help other people from performing mistakes that he did. Edward grabbed a few things and packed them into a picnic basket then set out for his usual spot under the tree. He shut the front door lightly and headed off.

It was a lot cloudier and colder than yesterday but it didn't bother Edward one bit. After ten minutes of walking, his favorite spot came into view. A tiny bit of him hoped that Envy would be sitting there waiting but no one was there. He was slightly disappointed but he cheered up as he sat down.

He opened the basket and pulled out things to eat. He brought bread, meat, cheese, an apple, an orange and a few bottles of assorted drinks. Edward dug in as soon as possible since he hadn't eaten since eight in the morning and it was three in the afternoon. After he finished his sandwich and the orange he put everything back in then leaned against the tree.

Edward closed his eyes and dozed off for thirty minutes before waking up to a cold breeze blowing in his face. He opened his eyes to see storm clouds rolling through but no rain yet. He leaned forward and rubbed his eyes. Edward looked to the side and saw the picnic basket was gone. _What the hell?! Did someone come by and take it?!_

Suddenly the basket fell on his head.

"What the hell?!" Edward yelled and looked up.

His expression softened as he saw it was Envy and he gave him a smile instead. Envy's face turned pink and he looked annoyed.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Envy hissed dropping from the tree.

"I'm just glad to see you is all."

Envy's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"It's going to rain shouldn't you go inside?" he asked looking annoyed.

"I enjoy the rain."

Envy frowned, "You're weird."

Edward laughed.

"You seem happier than yesterday. Did something special happen?" Envy asked looking curious.

"No. I guess if I was normal I would be upset."

"What the fuck does that even mean?"

Edward leaned back against the tree and looked at the dark storm clouds that were over them now.

"I asked Winry to marry me months ago and she told me no."

"That sucks."

"Well… she asked this morning to marry her and I said no."

"You're an idiot."

"Maybe."

"Isn't breeding what you humans like to do?" Envy asked looking confused.

"Yea, but love is there too. I just want someone who loves me for me. She couldn't accept the fact that I will travel and do things that are dangerous. I think she only asked because I've been depressed stuck under this tree."

Envy rolled his eyes, "Sounds just like you. Softie."

Edward chuckled and looked into the basket. It was empty.

"Were you hungry?"

"Yea, no. Not really. It just looked good is all."

The blonde smiled.

"Why are you hanging around here?"

Envy frowned and held out his hand. It had started to rain.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to make myself leave."

"I'm sorry."

"Yea, me too."

"I know it may not mean much now but… I'm sorry things turned out the way they did," Edward staring out in the distance.

The rain was leaking through the leaves.

"Why are you sorry?" Envy asked looking annoyed and confused than before.

"I kind of think that if you guys were created and that guy you called 'Father' wasn't around maybe you guys would've been ok. That all of you could've lived normal lives even though you weren't human. I think that everything would've been different. I didn't enjoy fighting any of you because you're human to me."

Envy looked flabbergasted.

"What the fuck is the garbage spilling out of your mouth right now?!" he yelled making Edward smile more.

"Nothing but how I feel."

"Humans and your damn feelings."

"You have feelings too."

Envy fell silent.

"You already admitted it anyways. If you want… I don't mind being your friend. I really don't have anyone besides Mei and Alphonse. Mei is practically family now anyways."

Envy looked absolutely disgusted.

"I can't believe you right now-

Thunder roared loudly making Envy jump.

"It's just thunder…"

"I know that you idiot!"

Edward busted up laughing making Envy mad enough to punch him on the arm.

"Hey! You don't have to hit so hard! That arm is sensitive!" Edward yelled rubbing his right arm.

Envy pouted and looked away.

"Brother!"

Edward and Envy turned around. Alphonse was running towards them with an umbrella in his hand and a closed one in the other. He stopped under the tree staring at Envy with an unreadable look. He made no move to attack but he gave Edward a weird look. He looked at Envy again and gave him a smile.

"It's raining and I heard there's lightning too. You two shouldn't be out in the rain especially you brother. With your metal leg."

"That's true. You coming Envy?" Edward asked.

"I- ahhh…"

"Come on before it gets worse!" Alphonse said and grabbed Envy's hand pulling him under the umbrella with Edward.

Envy said nothing as they started walking together up to the Elric brothers' house. Envy was a little surprised the house was as big as it was but he wasn't sure what kind of job they had no anyways. It had been a few years since he had seen them but Edward didn't seem like he was still in the military. They reached the house and a Xing girl opened the door beaming at them.

"I was hoping you got here before it got bad!" Mei said and the three guys hurried in.

Envy was taken back by how homey it felt inside. There were bookshelves everywhere filled with books and weird instruments. There were a few doors but they had to lead to other parts of the house and it smelled like some kind of food, making Envy's mouth water even though he didn't even need to eat. Mei hurried back with towels for them to dry off with.

Envy watched as Edward pulled up his pant leg and started drying off his automail leg. _So… he only got the arm back then? I wonder why he only got his arm back and not his leg?_ They walked into the kitchen and the wonderful smell hit Edward and Envy making them both smile at the same time. Mei pulled Alphonse to the stove and started asking him questions but none of which he could answer.

"Thanks Al. I was just gonna hang in the rain under the tree until it was done," Edward said with a smile.

"I know how you are brother, but it's dangerous and we have no means of bringing you bring if you die… Even with Mei's abilities."

"That's true."

"So, Envy… I thought you were gone…?" Alphonse asked smiling.

"Yea I did too," Envy answered but Alphonse only smiled.

"What is up with you two? You're both so smiley and shit. It's weirding me out," Envy answered staring at the younger brother.

"Sorry, I'm just glad you're ok."

Envy frowned at him, "Did I miss something? What the hell is wrong with both of you?"

"I'm glad to have my body back and I'm glad Edward is alive obviously. I'm marrying Mei in a year… I'm in a good mood. Edward finished his book."

Edward blushed a little, "Yea… it's the only thing I can do at the moment. I can't do much of anything."

"Whatever Fullmetal you seem the same as always."

Alphonse looked mildly surprised, "No one has called him that in forever."

"Yea I heard. He still is Fullmetal. He has a metal leg and he looks the same. He just managed to grow taller."

Alphonse started laughing.

"I suppose that's true."

Mei smiled, "Are you a human being now?"

"No. I haven't found a way to fix myself to that point. It's fine anyways as long as I don't get killed or anything."

"Are you going to stay at Resembool for a while?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't know yet. I have nothing to do anyways."

"Dinner should be done in a little while. You wanna stay Envy?" the little brother asked.

Envy just stared at him like he grew another head.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE?!" he yelled but everyone just laughed.

"We have an extra room. Come on, I'll show it to you," Edward said and stood up.

Edward and Envy headed into the dining room and up the stairs to the second level. He opened a door on the right and it was clean, with only a bed.

"You can stay as long as you want."

Envy stared at Edward.

"You're kidding."

"No."

Edward headed down the hall to his room and shut the door leaving it cracked. Envy wrinkled his nose at the bed and went to Edward's room. He saw the door was cracked open and decided to peek in. Edward was completely naked. He had soft muscle definition and he looked very attractive. Envy felt his face get hot with embarrassment.

Edward turns to the side and Envy can see the metal bolts sticking out of his skin. There was some ugly scar tissue there. Now he had even more questions as to way his arm and shoulder were like that. Envy pushed open the door with an angry look on his face. Edward's mouth dropped open and he covered his genitals with his hands staring at Envy with a dark red face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Edward hissed in embarrassment.

"Why is your arm like that? Why does it look so ugly?" the sin asked making Edward look at the floor.

"Can you at least shut the door?" the blonde asked and Envy did as he asked.

"Can you tell me now?" he asked.

"When I was fighting against your father, he broke my automail. Al sacrificed his soul to bring me my arm back so I could fight still. After we beat him, I sacrificed my own gate and brought him back. That's why my leg is still metal. Are you happy with your answer?"

Envy stared at him, "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A lot sometimes but it's ok."

Envy reached out and touched one of the bolts making Edward flinch.

"Sorry-

"It's ok, you can touch it."

Envy felt his face turn pink as he stepped closer to the ex-alchemist's body. Envy ran one hand over the bolts sticking out and the other on the scar tissue where they had already removed the metal in some places. It was strange enough as it was that it never caused any permanent damage when his arm came back. Envy felt some sadness for Edward.

"I'm glad your arm still works…" Envy said.

"Me too. Granny and Winry were afraid I wouldn't be able to use it after all."

Envy sat down on the bed and Edward turned around heading for his dresser. He definitely wasn't comfortable with someone seeing him naked.

"Why are you two letting me stay here?"

"Because you have no place."

"You both are idiots."

"What does that say about you then?" the blonde asked flashing an arrogant smile.

"Asshole."

Edward pulled on a black shirt and some black pants giving Envy a weird look.

"Are you enjoying watching me or what?"

Envy wrinkled his nose, "I was curious about your arm nothing more."

X

X

Envy ate dinner with the Elric brothers and Mei. They all talked and even tried to include him but he felt strange being around the three of them. He wasn't sure if it was disgust or something else. Edward and Alphonse washed the dishes while Mei went to bed since she was tired. Envy looked at the stack of books on the dining room table seeing they were all written by Edward.

Alphonse headed to bed with Mei leaving Envy and Edward alone.

"You wrote all of those?" Envy asked.

"Yea. They copy the original and they send my books back. I get paid a lot for just writing them."

"What are they about?"

"The negative effect of human transmutation and things such as that. The truth."

"The Truth huh?"

Edward nodded. He started walking upstairs to his room. Envy followed behind him. Edward went to shut his bedroom door but he put his arm up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I have a question for you."

Envy walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Then you know you can never get your gate back huh?"

Edward just stared at him. _I never saw that in the gate of Truth. I never saw that if you lost it you can gain it back or if you couldn't at all._

"Edward?" Envy said and Edward stared at him.

"I… don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Envy yelled

"I don't think anyone had ever done it. The Truth is like a record book of everything that people had transmuted… but no one had ever done that…"

"Brother! Is everything ok? I thought I heard yelling..." Alphonse called and pushed open his brother's bedroom door.

Alphonse just stared at them in confusion.

"What happened?" he asked seeing the weird look on his brother's face.

"I need to go to Central. I need to study on some stuff," Edward said hurrying out of the room.

"Wait what?"

Envy stood there in amazement that he would be so eager as to try something so stupid.

"Brother what is going on?!"

"I think there may be a way to get my gate back!" Edward yelled.


	3. Surprising Offer

It was later the next night when Envy sat down on Edward's bed. Edward was down stairs fighting with Alphonse about going to Central alone and the younger brother just wasn't having it. Envy picked up Edward's pillow and took a deep breath. It smelled more like sweat than anything. _He must have lots of nightmares or something._

"Ed! I'm not done talking!" Alphonse yelled.

"There's nothing left to say Al!" Edward yelled and slammed his door shut.

He turned around to see Envy sitting there.

"What the hell?! Why are you in my room again?!"

Envy grinned, "I get lonely. Wanna sleep next to me?"

Edward's face turned dark red, "That's nothing to joke about."

"Which part?" the green haired sin asked.

"The lonely part."

Envy frowned at the blonde.

"Why does that bother you so much for?"

"Because, I've been lonely for months now. It's not fun."

Envy blushed slightly, "What if it wasn't a joke? What if I am lonely and I wanted someone to sleep next too?"

Edward's mouth opened up but no words came out.

"Well?"

"Well… I… wouldn't it bother you I'm a guy?" the ex-alchemist asked feeling embarrassed.

"Are you afraid of being called gay or what?" Envy asked looking annoyed.

"N-no! It's just… no one has asked me to sleep next to them before…"

Envy laid down on the bed by the edge.

"You can be the big spoon if it makes you feel more manly."

Edward shut the light off to hide his embarrassed face. He crawled into bed slipped an arm under his pillow and the other another Envy without hesitation his face heating up even more. Much to Envy's surprise, Edward pulled him in closer and buried his face in his back. Envy relaxed and closed his eyes. The feeling of being close to someone was nice.

"Um… night Envy."

"Night Fullmetal."

It was more awkward that Envy had asked instead of Edward but Edward liked the warmth of someone beside of him. Through all those years, he wished Alphonse could've laid beside of him because there were times he couldn't take being alone. After the incident with their mother and the after the death of Nina. It was down-right pitiful but he was still a child at that time.

 _I wonder if this is how it would've felt laying down beside of Winry would've been like._

Envy shifted a little bit and Edward heard a snore; the sound brought a smile to his lips. Maybe this was a lot better than Winry anyways. Maybe Winry had known what it was like to be lonely but she had left him hanging for so long. Envy on the other hand had been alone for last few years. He knew how Edward felt.

"Thank you Envy," he whispered into his ear and he drifted off to sleep.

X

X

The next morning Alphonse went into Edward's room. He felt bad for fighting with his brother but he didn't want him travelling alone. He was scared. He didn't want Edward finding a way to get his alchemy back- who knew what it would cost him this time? He didn't want them going through any more than they did.

Alphonse's golden eyes were as wide as saucers. Edward's blonde hair was messy and scattered around his head. His face was on Envy's neck and his arm was around the homunculus. Alphonse's eye twitched a little wondering if he had missed something? Was he reading too much into this or was Envy the reason why Edward told Winry no? He certainly had no problem that Envy was a guy but the fact he had tried killing them…

"Shit, I'm sorry," Alphonse said and Envy opened his eyes.

His violet eyes locked onto Alphonse's golden eyes and he gave him a tired smile.

"Sorry, I got lonely."

Alphonse smiled sheepishly, "Ok that's fine. I am making breakfast."

"If you want, I can go with your brother."

Alphonse looked surprised.

"You would travel with him?"

"Unn…" Edward said and pulled Envy tighter to his body making the two men turn pink in embarrassment.

Alphonse put a finger to his lips and closed the door.

Envy stayed still listening to the older brother's breathing. It was calming and nice. He smiled like an idiot as Edward continued to sleep on. Another ten minutes pass by when Alphonse returned seeing that Envy hadn't moved from his spot by Edward.

"Brother… breakfast."

Edward's eyes opened up and saw Alphonse smiling at him. Then he realized Envy was still lying beside of him but it was like his little brother was unfazed by the scene before him.

"Um… hi Al…"

"It's fine, I'm glad for you. Let's head down stairs."

"S-sure."

Alphonse shut the door and Envy rolled over to face his cuddling companion.

"How did you sleep?"

Edward's face was flaming red now, "I slept really good. The best sleep I had in a while."

Envy grinned, "I never slept much but I would have to say the same."

"Did… did he say anything to you?" the blonde asked in a hushed whisper.

"Naw. I told him I would accompany you to Central if it would make him feel better."

Edward looked surprised by the suggestion.

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Why would you hold me while you slept?"

"To be nice."

"I'm returning the favor."

Envy got up and almost hated himself for it. Edward was really warm; he enjoyed it a lot.

"Um… I have to call and make an appointment with Mustang first. This is kind of a big deal. Also… I don't know how he's going to feel with you showing up with me."

Envy cringed at the memory, "Yea."

Edward changed out of his sleeping shorts and shirt for something better to wear in front of Mei. He didn't like flaunting off too much in front of his soon to be sister in law. Today was the last day of the month so Mei and Alphonse would be taking off tonight. Edward always missed his brother when he left but he always knew he would be back. Alphonse was a lot tanner than Edward now from all the time they travelled through the desert.

They headed down stairs together to see Mei had already sat down. She flashed them a weird smile like she knew something she shouldn't but Edward ignored it the best he could. They sat down and Alphonse walked holding a few plates filled with food. Envy's mouth was practically watering with anticipation.

"How'd you sleep last night Envy?" Mei asked trying to suppress the snickering that she started.

"Pretty good considering I was next to Fullmetal the whole night. I felt so safe," Envy teased flashing Edward an evil grin.

He wanted to sink into the floor and die.

"Brother."

Edward looked at Alphonse.

"Winry came by fifteen minutes ago but I said you were asleep. She… wants you to reconsider your answer."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I take that as no huh?" Mei asked.

"I wanted to marry her but once she said no… it kind of ruined the idea of it ever happening. I just want it to be over with."

"Well, she needs to know then, because she thinks you're being stubborn," Alphonse said with a weak smile.

"Want me to turn into you and tell her?" Envy asked trying to be supportive.

"No. I can do it myself."

"Just have sex with her."

Mei turned bright red trying to suppress her laughter as Alphonse stared at Envy embarrassed. Edward's mouth just hung open unable to speak.

"It will relieve the tension and you can move on with your lives."

Edward rubbed his arm.

"What's wrong Fullmetal?" Envy asked, "You don't know how to tell a girl you want to do it?"

"Brother is still a virgin. He hasn't met anyone…" Alphonse said into his coffee cup.

"AL!"

"It's true! I'm sorry!"

"How old are you now? You're kidding me?"

"I'll be nineteen soon," he murmured.

"Your brother is engaged and you haven't even hit it up with anyone?" Envy asked in complete disbelief, "As stubborn and handsome as you are, you haven't found anyone to get naked with?"

"I…" Edward started but hid his face, "I was waiting for someone I love."

Alphonse smiled softly with Mei. Envy was astonished that he would even say something so sweet.

"I had no idea you were the sensitive type. I'm sorry."

"It-It's ok."

 _Knock, knock_

Edward stared at Alphonse who was frozen in his seat too.

"Ed! It's me Winry!" they all heard.

Edward's face paled.

"You sure you don't want me to do something?" Envy asked.

"No."

Edward got up and headed out of the dining room to the living room. His poor heart hammered in his chest and he felt like he was going to pass out. He opened the door.

"What do you want Winry?" Edward asked, "My automail is fine."

"I-I know…"

"Well?"

x

In the next room, everyone was against the door trying to listen.

"What should we do?" Mei asked, "She might hit him again."

"I don't know… Edward seemed pretty serious saying no and everything… I wonder what we can do?"

Envy rolled his eyes.

"You have any nice clothes?" he asked and Alphonse stared at him.

"Yea… Why?"

X

"Winry… You told me no first and now I'm telling you no. I want to do things my own way. I know you don't like it…"

"I know and I'm sorry for trying to change you…"

"I just can't. I don't feel the same for you anymore. I still want to be friends."

"Is there someone else?" Winry asked.

"Well- I um…"

"Is there?!" Winry asked getting angry.

The dining room door flew open and Envy walked out. Edward turned around and his face turned pink. Envy was wearing a white button up shirt, leaving it wide open showing off the muscle definition he had with black pants. His green hair was in a ponytail leaving a few long strands hanging around his face. He looked very appealing and looked at Edward with his eyes full of desire.

Winry just stared at him.

"Are you coming back to breakfast Edward? I miss you being by my side."

Edward's jaw dropped open.

"I-I am… give me a minute."

"It feels like I haven't had your lips on mine since forever but it was only last night."

There was so much sex appeal radiating off of him that even Winry was affected.

"Um… I didn't know Edward… I am sorry! I won't bother you anymore!"

"Winry!" Edward said.

"Hm?" she said turning around her face pink with embarrassment.

"We're still friends."

She smiled and nodded. Edward closed the door.

"Um… thanks for that…" he said.

Edward turned around and Envy was right in front of him staring at him with those deep violet eyes.

"E-Envy."

"How do I look Edward?" he whispered into the blonde's ear and Edward shivered with delight.

"Re-really good."

Envy slipped a hand up his shirt and the air left his lungs. What was wrong with him? He never felt this way before with anyone and here Envy was making him harder than stone in his pants. Envy's lips were almost touching his and they were so inviting but he couldn't bring himself to kiss the green haired sin. He felt inferior to Envy like he didn't deserve the affection he wanted.

"Um… did Winry leave?"

Envy turned around flashing Alphonse a confident smile.

"She did."

He removed his hand from Edward's shirt and the younger brother blushed.

"I'm still hungry," Envy whispered into Edward's ear, "Are you?"

Edward swallowed hard.

"I'll take your silence as a yes."

Envy ran his fingers through the blonde hair and pulled on it softly making a moan escape Edward's lips. Envy's face cracked into an evil grin and he left Edward by the front door alone.

 _Oh my god… What just happened?_


	4. First Kiss

Edward stood by the door in complete shock. What made him Envy do that? Was... Was he gay? Edward never gave any thought to liking guys because he mostly focused on Winry or their mission at the time. Edward covered his face in shame.

"Brother?"

Edward looked up to see Alphonse standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine!"

"Are you two together...?"

"N-no."

Alphonse smiled, "Well... If you like him say something."

Edward looked down at the floor.

X

X

It was in the afternoon now and Envy decided to look through Edward's written books. He was curious as to what Edward knew since he had never been through the gate of Truth. Or at least he didn't think he had but he would never know and he never counted Gluttony's belly one. Envy opened the oldest one and started there.

After an hour Edward wondered what Envy had been up too. He was too quiet. Edward walked into the dinning room seeing Envy sitting there with books around him. He didn't acknowledge that the ex-alchemist walked into the room. He stared at the sin wondering why he would be reading his alchemy books anyways.

"Is it interesting?"

Envy looked up, his violet eyes locking with Edward's sun colored eyes.

"Yes, since I never passed through the gateway."

Edward sat down.

"What do you think of them?"

Envy looked up and gave him a genuine smile, "Your handwriting is wonderful. Your circles are well drawn despite the small size. You leave nothing out but..."

Edward frowned, "But what?"

"It goes through well but pieces are missing. I don't know if it's because I know things you don't or the Truth didn't show you everything."

Edward opened the fridge and grabbed a couple bottles of juice. He sat one in front of Envy then took a seat.

"Which parts?"

Envy wrinkled his nose, "The part about human transmutation is wrong and right. You need a working, operating homunculus that has a good mind. Then from there you can make them human. Though creating a working body is difficult, sometimes a dead body and artificial soul can create it with the Philosopher's stone."

"You can create a soul?"

Envy nodded, "What do you think I'm made of? "

Edward became quiet.

"I know they look down on us but once the artificial soul is created and starts gaining memories, then it's a complete soul able of reincarnation. Yeah we are fake humans but real souls."

Edward stayed quiet.

"Father only gave us our personalities that's it and our shape. I know I'm a monster."

"I don't think that."

Envy smiled, "That's just like you, ya big ass sap."

Edward smirked and looked down at the book.

"Why do you know so much?"

"My father was a bastard giving me the instructions on making a human but giving the inability to do so knowing I would want to be one myself."

Edward stayed silent. That was pretty horrible.

"It is what it is."

"Why are you telling me knowing I can't help you?"

Envy smiled sadly, "Because we both want something that could never happen."

X

X

Edward and Envy accompanied Alphonse and Mei to the train station. No one spoke, it was kind of sad that Alphonse and Mei were leaving but they did it to visit her family. Alphonse picked up his fiancee's things and loaded them up while Mei turned to the guys staying behind.

"Be good in Central. I know how both of you are."

Edward smiled sheepishly and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Good bye brother."

The Elric brothers hugged and Alphonse turned to Envy. He embraced him to making the green haired since stiffen up. He looked at Edward who was trying not to laugh at the simple affection.

"Where ever my brother goes, please stay with him. Just in case."

Alphonse let go and smiled to them.

"Have a safe trip Al. Mei."

The couple boarded the train and waved to them as the train started up leaving Edward and Envy standing on the platform. For the first time Edward didn't feel lonely when Alphonse left. Envy felt a bit of sadness watching the train disappear from sight. He was so used to the couple being around and Alphonse making food.

"It kind of sucks they left. It's a damn shame we have to be alone," he said giving the blonde a devious look.

Edward blushed and looked away.

"Let's go home, it's late anyways."

The two men started walking away up the hills of Resembool. The tree that Envy and Edward had met up again came into view making Edward smile to himself. It was easy to see with the moon so bright that night.

"What, you wanna hug the tree or what?" Envy asked seeing the dumb look on his face.

"That tree is like a friend to me. It helped me through some pretty tough times."

"Really?"

Edward nodded.

Envy laced his fingers with Edward's and started running.

"Hey! Careful on my arm!"

Within a minute or so they were under the tree shielded from the moonlight in the sky.

"Why are you pulling me under here for?"

Envy reached behind Edward's head with his other hand and pulled out the string letting his blonde hair flow down his shoulders and back. Edward had no idea why he would something like that. Envy let go of his hand and ran both sets of fingers through the golden silk. Edward closed his eyes enjoying the feel, no one had ever done that before.

"That feels nice."

Envy grinned mischievously.

"Does it?"

He nodded in response.

"You really are a virgin- aren't you?" he asked and Edward blushed.

"Yea, so what?"

Envy wrapped one slender arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Edward was very aware their nether regions were touching even though there was fabric there. Envy used his index finger tilted his face upward slightly placing his lips on Edward's. Honestly Envy expected him to push him away but he didn't. Instead, he slipped his tongue into the sin's mouth exploring it.

After a short bit, they finally pulled apart having to breathe. Envy could feel how hard the blonde man was and it was turning him on even more than the kiss. Envy laid his arms lazily on Edward's shoulders and kissed him again. Without warning the ex-alchemist pulled Envy into the damp grass. Edward climbed on him staring down at him with hungry eyes.

"What's wrong Fullmetal?" he whispered tucking some blonde strands behind his ear.

"If this is a joke to you, then stop."

"I don't feel like it is a joke."

Edward stared for a minute and then replaced his lips upon Envy's again.

Envy was surprised by the boldness he was showing but he liked and the blonde man was actually pretty good for his first time. Envy wondered how far he would take it just tonight... He wanted the ex-alchemist bad enough he was getting blue balls.

Envy pulled away and ran his fingers up his shirt staring into his eyes.

"Do you want me Fullmetal?"

Edward swallowed hard, he knew he did but he didn't want Envy tormenting him.

"Y-yes."

"How far are you willing to go?" he whispered into his ear, "I promise I can go nice and slow the first time but I can't promise when we go for round two."

Envy used his knee to rub against Edward's pants and felt that it was damp from precum.

"I know you want me. Just tell me and I can take care of the rest."

Edward looked away.

"If you're scared I can understand that. It's a little different with male sex, it does hurt some. If you want... We can wait for another night."

Edward nodded slightly avoiding those violet eyes, afraid of mockery they would do. Envy pulled his face back to his and nibbled on his bottom lip playfully making a low moan escape Edward's throat.

"That's one of the hottest fucking sounds I have ever heard Edward."

Envy pushed Edward up to his knees and unzipped his pants revealing boxers. Envy pulled them down at well and his hard length sprung out. For Edward being so small in height for so long, he was big here it counted. He stroked it using the precum as a lubricant. Edward let out a loud moan; his body was shaking with pleasure and he had no concept of control.

"I'm- I'm going to c-cum!" Edward said hoarsely.

Envy reach up and pulled on the golden silk mane of his, sending Edward over the edge. He cried out the sin's name, spilling his seed all over Envy's hand and arm, dripping off onto his pants and in the grass. Edward relaxed and slumped over him breathing heavily. _Oh my god that's insane… I never had anyone else do that to me…_

"How do you feel Fullmetal?"

He let out a strangled laugh, "I feel tired."

Envy chuckled and reached under squeezing his balls.

"Ahh!"

"You're still hard, should I keep going?" Envy whispered.

"Wh-what about you?"

Edward looked shyly at Envy who looked like he had to think about it.

"You sure you wanna do that for me?"

Edward nodded, making an evil grin spread across his face.

"Sit against the tree."

Edward did as instructed.

"I'm aware of your gag reflex, so I'll go easy."

The blonde nodded, waiting. Envy pulled down the black pants he was wearing from the beginning of the day and his hard member popped out into his face. Edward opened his mouth and Envy slid his dick into his mouth easily. Edward ran his tongue over the warm skin and Envy tangled his fingers in Edward's hair. Edward moaned against his length sending shivers down Envy's spine.

Maybe it was the horniess that took over his body, but he was seriously falling in love with Edward's natural skills. It was unreal how good he was sucking and licking like he had done it his whole life. Envy never excepted that Edward would bring him over the edge so quickly. Moans escaped the sin's mouth more and more. He felt his dick twitching- he was ready to cum.

"Edward- I'm gonna cum-

He busted into Edward's mouth. Envy half expected him to choke on the weird taste of semen, but he swallowed it without any problems. Envy pulled away slowly, Edward's mouth making a popping sound as his dick slid out. Envy zipped his pants back up and looked down at Edward whose face was pink.

"You ok Fullmetal?" he asked crouching down smiling at him.

"I-I… yea."

Envy pulled him to his feet and zipped his pants up for him.

"Let's clean up since we both smell like sex and jizz."

Edward looked at Envy with a shy look. Now that he did all that- was he gay now? Did that make them a couple? Edward didn't want to seem so damn clingy now, but… the questions were nagging at him. The sin grabbed his hand and led him back to the house silencing his mind.

They got into the house and Envy closed the door. Edward stood in front of the door while the green haired man walked off leaving him alone. Once Envy realized he wasn't following him, he turned around. There was a pained look on Edward's face like he had been hurt in some way. He didn't know how that facial expression affected him so much.

"Do you just wanna change and sleep?"

Edward gave a weak smile, "Sure."

They headed upstairs together like they had the few nights passed and up to the second floor. Envy stopped at his door making Edward stop too.

"What's wrong Fullmetal?"

"Can… you sleep with me?"

Envy grinned, "Of course."

X

X

Envy watched Edward change completely. It just fascinated him by the automail leg on him and the scar tissue. Every time he stared at it, it made him feel nervous and excited. Knowing that a human being survived through all that and is still alive was thrilling. Even though humans were fragile, they were resilient.

"It's sexy to see how much damage your body has taken."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "How is that?"

"It just is. I'm more jealous than anything. Scars are proof of the battles you have won over."

"Yea, that's true."

Edward climbed over Envy and laid behind him, pulling him close.

"Goodnight Envy."

Envy turned over on his side and glanced at Edward.

"Goodnight Fullmetal."

Edward leaned over and locked lips with Envy again. His tongue entered the sin's mouth. Just as Envy slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, Edward sucked on his tongue a little but making him semi hard. _God, what is wrong with me? I've slept with people for years and never cared for them. What is wrong with me?_

 ** _thor94, I had laughed when I saw your review. There will be some of it in the future but we don't wanna scar poor Edward or do we? lol_**


	5. Mustang's Call

The next morning Edward woke up first with his arm still around Envy. Envy was now facing him but he was snoring lightly. Color started to creep up into his face once he remembered the events of last night. How did he go from enjoying Envy's company underneath a damn tree to sucking him off under it days later?

"Morning Fullmetal. Did you catch a cold like a weakling?"

Edward snorted and glared at him.

"Are you going to greet me back or are you going to be an asshole?"

"What if I chose to be an asshole?" Edward threatened.

Envy's face twisted into a creepy expression, "I can take your asshole if you want instead."

Edward looked disgusted by his words but it was enough to get his heart pounding in his chest.

"Good morning."

The green haired sin busted up laughing, "I was hoping you were going to be defiant but that's just as good."

 _Fucking asshole._

"What is the plan today alchemist?"

Edward sat up and climbed over Envy.

"I'm not an alchemist, I told you that."

"You will be to me though."

Edward sighed. _You don't have to keep reminding me of what I miss the most._

"I'm waiting on a phone call from Mustang. He should be calling today at least."

"Oh yea. I remember him."

"If he calls today then he'll get us tickets for a train within a day."

Envy looked annoyed, "We are really going to Central?"

"Well… I guess if you help me get my gate back, I'll help you become human."

"What…?"

"I suppose once I get my gate back, I can use your stone to turn you human. You'd have another eighty years to live I guess?" Edward said thinking about it.

 _Another eighty years?_

"That's a long time for a person."

Edward smiled, "It's a guess depending on how much power is in your stone."

"Why would you help me?"

"Because, I haven't been lonely in a long time. Even if you become human and leave to where I never see you again, I would be ok. I want to help people and I have no intention of returning to the military if I get my gate back. I wanna do things on my own terms."

Envy said nothing.

"Well, I'm going to shower. If the phone rings let me know."

"Whatever."

Envy headed down stairs and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the stand by the couch. He cursed Father so much for making into some green, ugly monster but yet… he could look however he wanted. Now, he had someone who would go so far for him even if there was a one percent chance of it even happening. He set the apple down and looked out the window to see the day was going to be cloudy and rainy.

"Damn you Fullmetal."

 _Ringgggggg, rinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggg_

Envy jumped and stared at the phone sitting on the desk. _Should I answer it?_ Envy walked over to it and placed his hand on it. He took a deep breath and answered anyways.

"Yea?"

 _"_ _Oh, um… is this Fullmetal's residence?"_

"Yea, what do you want?" he snapped.

 _"_ _To speak to Edward Elric,"_ Mustang said with an angry voice.

"Alright, alright. Hang on he's naked at the moment."

 _"_ _Wait- what?!"_

Envy sat the phone down and headed up stairs to the bathroom.

"Hey!"

"What?!"

Envy opened the bathroom door to see Edward shutting the water off. His body was glistening with water and his blonde hair plastered to his face. Envy felt himself get semi hard but he fought off the urge to tackle the ex-alchemist with everything he had which wasn't much. Envy ran a hand down his face and glared at the man.

"That guy is on the phone."

"Oh!" Edward said and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist.

He left Envy in the bathroom and headed downstairs. He picked the phone up.

"Colonel?"

 _"_ _Oh, your girlfriend Winry sounds a lot meaner than I remember."_

"I'm not with Winry."

 _"_ _Oh… Was that Al?"_

" **NO.** I want to come to Central."

 _"_ _You're with a guy then? I can't tell…"_ Mustang was mocking him.

"MY PERSONAL LIFE ISN'T YOUR BUSINESS!" Edward yelled.

 _"_ _Calm down Fullmetal-_

"I'm no longer that person, remember? I didn't think you were too old to forget things yet."

 _"_ _I'm Fuhrer now. Also, I'm not old,"_ Mustang snapped but Edward laughed.

"I need to study some more."

 _"_ _For what?"_

"For something important. A secret, one I never discovered before. I have someone coming with me."

 _"_ _Are you going to be naked when you get here?"_

His face turned bright red, "What kind of fucking question is that you asshole?!"

 _"_ _It's what your friend said. He said you were naked."_

His face was burning hot with embarrassment and anger.

"Can I get permission to come or are you going to keep asking dumbass questions?!" he growled.

 _"_ _I'll have your tickets ready tomorrow. Be ready and I want to meet this 'someone'"_

"That's fine."

 _"_ _Goodbye Fullmetal."_

 _Click!_

Edward stared at the phone in his hand.

 _I am no longer that person. Even if my gate returns… I still won't be that person._

"What did he say?"

Edward snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Envy. His hair was wet and brushed back into a ponytail. He was wearing a pair of Edward's boxers. The blonde man said nothing as he looked at the phone lost as what he would say when Mustang saw Envy. Things didn't end well the last time.

"We leave tomorrow. He should call later with a time."

"Did he say anything else?" Envy asked out of curiosity.

Edward's eye twitched, "WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM I'M NAKED!"

Envy grinned evilly.

"To see you angry. It's cute and amusing all at the same time."

Edward pouted like a child and marched back to the stairs. Envy grabbed his towel and pulled it off showing his naked body.

"HEY!"

Envy threw an arm around his waist and pinned him against the stairway. Edward's heart started pounding again. He stared into those violet eyes that mocked him so often but he didn't see the mockery there this time. It was a different look than before. The look was unreadable and it scared him. Had Envy come to his senses and wanted to kill him finally?

"You're strange for a human."

"You're strange for a homunculus."

Envy reached down and grabbed his length making Edward stiffen up.

"Are you afraid of me now?" Envy whispered almost sounding like there was hurt in his voice.

"N-no… It's just… I don't know how to feel about this."

Envy pulled himself away and stared at the golden eyed human.

"Would you like me to shapeshift a vagina?" he asked with a dead serious tone.

Edward's mouth opened up but no words came out.

"I can do that. If me being a guy bothers you so much."

Edward smiled softly and leaned forward placing his forehead on Envy's.

"Listen, you be who you wanna be when the time comes for you to be human. I like you the way you are."

The sin's face turned pink.

"I can get dressed and make eggs. I'm not Mei or Al, but I make good scrambled eggs. Would you like cheese on it? I can make coffee too."

Envy got up and let Edward up the stairs to his room. _What the fuck just happened?_

X

Edward got dressed into black pants and a black button up shirt. He braided his hair like he always did and pulled on some white socks before heading downstairs. Once he was down the stairs again, he noticed that Envy was reading his written books again. Edward smiled and started up the stove. He started cracking eggs and mixed them with salt, pepper and a little milk.

Since he had his back turned, Envy kept sneaking peeks at Edward's ass. Though it was hard to tell in his baggy pants, he had a nice ass. Envy felt his dick getting hard and poking out of his boxers. _Ugh, I can't this much longer. What is stopping me from getting what I want? I never had this problem as long as I was alive. I got whatever the fuck I wanted- man or woman._

"Hey Envy."

Envy snapped out of it and stared at him as he turned around.

"Are you really hungry?"

"I am… for food and for you."

Edward stared laughing, "Not with me waiting on a phone call."

"So… if he calls, that means I can finally have you?" Envy asked seductively.

"Uh-

 _Rinnnnnnnnngggggggggggg, rinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg_

Edward removed the eggs from the hot surface and set it on the table on a cloth. He walked back into the living room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"_ _Oh, you must have clothes on this time since you answered first."_

Edward's eye twitched with annoyance.

"I was cooking breakfast you dumbass! What time is the damn train going to be here?!"

 _"_ _Six in the morning. Who's your friend."_

"An odd acquaintance that we both know."

 _"_ _That could be anyone."_

"You'll see when we get there. Bye Fuhrer."

 _"_ _Goodbye Elric."_

Edward headed back into the kitchen to see Envy sitting there still reading. He was so surprised that he didn't touch the food like he was waiting for him to return. Edward reached into the cabinets and pulled out two plates then a couple forks. He scraped the eggs out and handed the sin one plate while he took the other. He wasn't lying when he said he made good eggs, they were fluffy and perfect.

"I'm surprised Fullmetal. It's not alchemy but it looks great."

Edward blushed, "Thanks. I can't make too many things though… Al tries to teach me but it doesn't work sometimes."

"I suppose restaurants are going to be our friend in Central?"

Edward snickered, "That sounds right. I was thinking of asking Granny to pack us a basket for the way there."

"Who's Granny?"

"Winry's grandma."

Envy made a weird face.

"Is that weird for you?"

"No."

Edward scratched his head.

"I have a question."

He looked at the sin funny, "What? Is something wrong?"

"What if we don't find what you're looking for?" Envy asked.

"I don't know. I guess we can look for answers somewhere else."

Envy finished off his eggs and glanced at Edward who was staring out the kitchen window thinking.

"No one else made homunculus except your dad..."

Edward frowned, "That's true... That we know of. Of course, no one is gonna share if they did especially if they love that homunculus."

"Do you think its gross someone would love one?" the sin asked watching his face closely.

"Well my mom loved my dad even though he was a living Philosopher's stone. I suppose it would be the same."

 _You're always full of surprising answers._

"Let's head over to Granny's and see how things are."

Edward grabbed the empty plates and washed them in the sink. It was habit now since Al demanded the sink be clean and empty at all times unless they had a big dinner or company. Envy went through Edward's closet seeing that the man pretty much owned mostly black or white clothes. There was some red... He reached into the back part and saw it.

His expression softened. _That sentimental fool._

Edward kept his black outfit from his adventures along with the red over coat with his symbol on the back. Then beside of it was a blue military uniform that the state alchemist wore with the pocket watch he had. It was like he had tried hiding the past or he was still attached to it to let go. Envy pushed the clothes back and grabbed some clothes.

They walked their way over to Granny and Winry's house. Envy wasn't sure but he felt he was uncomfortable for some reason. Their house was big even just for two people but the Elric brothers' was a little bigger just for three people and two were gone most of the time. Edward knocked on the door and they waited about a minute before the door opened. It was the old woman.

"Ed, Envy! What a surprise!"

"Hey Granny. Are you busy?" Edward asked with a smile.

"No, no. Come on in!"

The two men walked through the door and she closed it behind them.

"Is everything OK with your automail?"

"Yea, it's just we are leaving out of town in the morning. Can you pack a basket for me? I still don't know how to make much of anything," he said with a grin.

"I'm not surprised. Al was super excited to cook once. He got his body back he could eat whatever he wanted. I'll whip you two up something."

"Thanks Granny."

The old woman started baking a casserole and some other things while the guys wait, sitting around the table.

"Can I ask you something?" the old woman asked.

"Hmm?" Envy said looking at her.

"Can I look at your body?"

Edward gave Granny a weird look but Envy stood up anyways and stood in front of her.

"Sure, why not."

Envy pulled off his shirt and the old woman studied him closely.

"You look amazingly human. Thank you very much."

Envy nodded and put his shirt back on.

X

Granny packed everything up for them. They left happy and returned back to the house by nightfall. Envy watched as Edward put everything away and he stretched yawning. He even felt tired himself and he was ready for bed. Envy grabbed Edward's hand took him upstairs.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked then yawned again.

"We gotta sleep for tomorrow, don't we?"

Edward smiled, "I suppose that's true."

He closed the bedroom door and Envy climbed into bed with a grin.


	6. Central

The two men boarded the train with sleepy looks on their faces. Neither one was glad to be up at four in the morning to be ready for a six AM train but at least they did it without fighting. They sat down in their space staring out the window groggily almost drifting off back to sleep. Edward almost fell forward when the train started off.

"Ugh, I hate being this tired," he said and Envy yawned then nodded in agreement.

"I never really needed sleep but now I like it too much to stop."

The ex-alchemist laughed tiredly and leaned his head against the window.

"I don't know how you humans wear boots. My feet hurt after wearing them for a few days already."

"That explains all my ruined socks..." the blonde muttered making Envy glare at him.

"Excuse me for not being used to human customs."

Edward patted his lap.

"Put your feet up here."

Envy did as instructed and Edward pulled of the boots and socks. The sin stared at him weirdly wondering if he had some kind of foot fetish. Edward started massaging his sore soles and the green haired shivered with delight.

"Wow... That feels so damn good," he said softly.

Edward smiled, "I had to do it for Al a lot because his body was so weak from being on the other side of the gate. He needed a lot of physical therapy to help strengthen his body again."

"You're such a great brother."

"Thanks, but I feel like I barely did that right."

Envy leaned his head to the side as Edward ran his rough hands on his feet. Neither one noticed the lady in the seats beside of then giving them weirs looks.

"That girl is stupid."

He raised his head to stare at Envy.

"Who?"

"Winry."

"Oh."

"You let me live with you for almost a week, you did everything for me and so did your brother. You're massaging my feet. You're a great kisser...the list can go on forever and you're perfect. I can't believe she said no to you. I almost wanna marry you."

Edward stared at him with a deer in headlights look.

"It's true. Instead of focusing on the good things about you, she focused on the wrong thing."

He said nothing.

"I suppose it still hurts you to think about her."

Edward looked up giving him a pained expression.

"Well, it does… doesn't it? I heard it's hard to give up first love."

"It's not that."

Edward leaned back still rubbing his feet but he was staring out the window now.

"I could've done with a simple no. I could've been ok but… she didn't talk to me anymore. We were friends since we were kids ya know? Instead of letting the question go, she ignored me. I was ok with the no, I just wanted my friend back because her friendship meant more to me than anything else. The fact she had romantic feelings for me was ok but I told her no and she was mad. I never got mad at her."

"You're a fool."

"You're a jackass. This isn't easy to talk about."

"For women, it's a little different. It's ok for them to say no but not men. That's rule number one."

Edward busted out laughing, "What are you huh? The book of rules for men when it comes to women?"

"I've been alive for a long time remember?" Envy said reminding him.

"How does your feet feel?"

"They feel amazing but I'm tired."

"Come over here and sleep."

Edward turned to the side and opened his legs leaving one on the seat then the other on the floor.

"Won't you be uncomfortable?" Envy asked, feeling odd about the offer.

"I'll be fine."

Envy got up and switched to the side. He laid his head on Edward's leg and felt the other one. The automail was hard and cold through the material.

"I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Thanks, Fullmetal."

Envy closed his eyes and soon he was out within the matter of minutes. Edward watched his sleeping face as a soft smile emerged on his face. He brushed the lose strands of green hair from Envy's face thinking about how peaceful he looked. Envy seemed more and more human the more time he spent with him. Edward's heart thumped hard in his chest.

 _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way?_

Edward looked up to see the woman staring at them with a disgusted face. Edward offered her a bright smiling taking her by surprise and making her blush. She looked away staring out the window.

X

Envy woke from his sleep. He looked up to see Edward had fallen asleep. He was holding a book in hand by his metal leg. It was a story book, not an alchemy book. It looked like one of those that had a collection of short stories but this one was love stories. He smiled and looked back up at Edward who was snoring but not in a way that would disturb anyone. _He's so damn cute. I almost hate myself for fighting him…_

The train whistle blew, waking Edward up.

"Oh, I fell asleep? Are we here?"

Envy sat up and looked around, "I think we have to get on another train."

"Ugh… Alright. It's been a while since I've been on a train to Central."

Both men grabbed their bags and got off the train.

"Finally, I can stretch!" Envy said cracking his back.

Edward left Envy alone and went to ask about the next stop.

 _I haven't travelled on a train ever in my life. Never had the need too._

"He the other train should be here in ten minutes and that it'll be another hour to Central."

Envy made a face.

"Ugh I don't wanna wait another hour."

"Well… I was wondering if I could sleep on you for the way there…"

How could he ignore such a cute face? The way his big golden eyes stared at him he couldn't resist.

"Fine, of course. I won't say no since you were so nice not to move for a few hours."

The two men stood in awkward silence. Envy reached over and took his hand while his face heated up.

"I don't want to get lost."

Edward snickered trying not to laugh like idiot in a crowd of people.

"I wouldn't want you to get lost either," he said with a goofy smile.

The new train arrived and people got off. Edward and Envy got on next. The two of them sat down near the back of the train car this time and Envy got situated so Edward could sleep on him. Edward fell asleep quickly with an arm around Envy's waist and the other hanging down off the bench. The train started to go within a few minutes and he looked out the window staring at the morning sky.

The hour seemed to pass by very quickly. The train finally came to a halt. Envy gently shook his shoulder.

"We are here. Fullmetal wake up."

"Ugh… ten more minutes…"

"I would but we would miss our stop."

Edward groaned again and got up against his body's wishes. The two of them got off of the train and headed out of the platform. He honestly didn't expect anyone to come and wait on them, so he never bothered to look. Envy took his hand again, not because he was afraid of getting but because he was afraid that someone might attack him. Someone like Mustang considering their last confrontation turned into him being burned almost to death.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, "You're crushing my hand."

"That flame alchemist kind of hurt me the last time he saw me… I'm kind of nervous. I don't wanna die unless I'm human…" he muttered.

Edward gave him a sympathetic look and they found their way out of the train station.

"So much has changed," Edward said in awe looking at everything.

"Yea… it looks a hell of a lot different than what I remember."

Edward let go of his hand and raised his arms towards the sky, "I feel so much better being here… I wish Al were here too. It's been so long!"

Envy made a face looked away pouting.

"Hey, I didn't mean it that way…" Edward said rubbing his arm apologetically.

"Whatever Fullmetal, let's go to Central like you wanted."

"I thought no one was allowed to call you that name."

Edward and Envy turned around to see Mustang standing there with a small, arrogant smile on his face but it quickly faded once his eyes landed on Envy. The murderous intent was literally leaking from Mustang's body and he made no attempt to hide it. Edward stepped in front of Envy glaring back at him. The three of them stood there for several minutes without moving.

"Fuhrer! Your car sir!" someone yelled.

"Why is he here?" Mustang asked, his voice laced with venom, "I thought he was dead."

"He's here to help me."

"Help you for _what?"_ he hissed.

"You mean in exchange if we succeed? He becomes human."

Mustang's face relaxed to surprise.

"Human? I thought you hated humans."

"My mind has changed over time. I'm allowed to change my mind."

"What is it you're trying to do anyways?" Mustang asked staring at Edward.

"I think we need to talk in your office."

"Fine, get into the car. Now."

Envy and Edward got into the back seat while Mustang got in front with the driver. Everyone stayed quiet through the car ride there. Envy could feel the heat from his hate or maybe he was just imagining it but it was scary. Edward was in no condition to protect him is Mustang tried to kill him. Maybe he could just kick him with his metal leg.

"We are here!" the drive said.

Mustang thrust his door open angrily and slammed it making everyone else jump in fear. Edward and Envy followed behind, equally afraid of the Fuhrer. They followed him in with their heads down afraid to attract more attention than they already had. Edward kind of thought it was weird he hadn't seen the Lieutenant around and she usually stuck by Mustang's side like glue.

"In, now!" he yelled and they ran into his office afraid he might set them on fire.

The door slammed behind them and they heard him lock it.

"WHAT THE ABSOULTE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING HIM HERE?!" he bellowed and Envy squeaked in terror.

Trying to stay nice and straight wasn't going to work well if someone was trying to kill him.

"Calm down!"

Edward saw the chair move and then Riza appeared beside of them with a gun in her hand and an angry look in her eyes.

"Stop it both of you! He's not gonna hurt anyone!" Edward pleaded, fear in his voice.

It was a definite paint that he couldn't stop from hurting Envy no matter how much he tried. He looked back at Envy who had a frustrated look on his face. He was holding to Edward's shirt and probably to use him as a shield if necessary. Edward reached back and grabbed his hand pulling him forward beside of him.

"Are you going to listen or are you going to shoot us?" Edward asked.

"I haven't decided yet. I might shoot you for being stupid," Hawkeye said, with her finger on the trigger.

"What is it that he's helping you with?" Mustang asked looked annoyed.

"He says there's a way I can get my gate back."

Hawkeye lowered her gun and looked at the Fuhrer.

"You can do that…?" Mustang asked.

"It was something I didn't see in the Truth so I think no one had ever tried it. I wanted to research a way for it. If you want a copy of everything, I'd be more than happy to give it to you. My hand is numb half the time from writing all those books anyways."

"Why do you want your gate back?"

"How did you get your eyesight back?" Edward asked, "I had asked you once before and you ignored my question."

Hawkeye and Mustang looked at each other.

"You used a Philosopher's stone, didn't you? That's why Havoc could walk again…"

Mustang looked away in shame.

"I don't blame even though it doesn't make me happy. Al had used it too so… I understand you needed too. I'm glad you used it for the right reasons instead of the wrong ones."

"You're not mad at them?" Envy asked looking confused.

"No. Which means that they can't be mad I brought you here."

"We can be angry all we want Fullmetal-

"Don't call me that!" Edward yelled.

"He called you that-

"It's different for him. That's all he ever knew me as."

Mustang stared at them. He was being super defensive and it was weird.

"We want a room for research and access to the library."

Mustang kicked a chair and it flung into the wall shattering it. The color drained from the ex-alchemist face.

"Why do you want your gate back?!" Mustang yelled his face turning red.

"Because I want to help people!" Edward yelled, his face turning pink like he was going to cry, "I want to help those who helped me. I want to make things right on my own terms."

"What if you get it back and you end up sacrificing it for just turning him human!" Mustang yelled.

"Then it's worth it!" Edward yelled back.

The Fuhrer and lieutenant stared at them.

"Well? Are you going to let us or are you gonna send us back? I have things to do."

"I'll let you stay… as long as you promise to go to the military ball we have in a three days. It's something to help the military personnel to calm down and have fun."

Envy raised an eyebrow, "Why would we do something stupid like that?"

"Because, everyone seeing that Fullmetal is alive and well would bring spirits up since he helped save Amestris."

Edward sighed, "Whatever it's fine."

"I'll get you both a room-

"We share a room and a bed, thanks," Envy said glaring at him.

Hawkeye looked at Mustang then back at Edward, "Winry wouldn't have a problem with that?"

"Give me the damn keys!" the blonde yelled and Mustang tossed them to him.

"Let's go Envy."

Envy gave Mustang a dirty look and the two men left the room.

"Did I miss something?" Riza asked.

"I know he isn't with Winry but I didn't think he would turn to the other side. If he did… he should've been after me…" Mustang said looking confused.

Hawkeye slapped him on the back of the head, "Don't be conceited."

X

X

"Are you ok?" Edward asked pulling on Envy's hand.

"I'm fine."

Envy pulled his hand away and they headed for the library without another word.

 ** _cipher111996, I had wondered if I should make Envy female for a short bit just for funsies but I wouldn't make him permanent female in this story I am sorry. If you like the idea of a chapter filled with female Envy I'm up for it too_**


	7. Library and a Dinner

Envy and Edward grabbed sixty different books then carried them to a private room. Edward handed him a small stack of blank papers and a pen. Envy didn't even need to know what it was for since it was so obvious he had to take notes of anything he did find. The blonde looked like he wanted to talk to the sin but Envy looked mad like he could hit someone.

The older Elric brother felt a tinge of sadness because Alphonse wasn't there with him but those weren't great fond memories to look back on. He hated thinking about his brother in that armored suit because it was his fault. The both of them stayed silent for a few hours reading; the only thing heard was the turning of pages or scratching of pen on paper.

Envy was angry. He was mad at Edward for the things he had said. The fact he would be ok with giving up his gate _again_ just for him. Envy wasn't some pity ass case that needed some big sacrifice. His violet eyes glared at Edward's reading face but he felt the anger easing off of him. What was wrong with him- he was never ever like this before. Was being around Edward the start of him being soft?

 _Snap!_

"Shit!" he yelled pulling the pen before the ink ruined his notes.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that… but I don't believe you."

Envy stared into his golden eyes angrily but he wasn't mocking him. He actually looked really worried.

"If you want, we can take a break. I can lock up the room and we can get something to eat if that will calm your nerves any," he offered with an unsure smile.

"Ugh what is it with you?!" Envy yelled, "You're too damn nice!"

Edward bit his lip and looked down.

"I didn't mean to make you mad."

Envy rubbed his ink free hand on his face, "Why do you do that? I'm mad and I yell. You apologize and I feel like I'm douche bag!"

The ex-alchemist said nothing because he had no idea what to even say.

"I get this feeling like I want to hold you and kiss you then I wanna punch you in the face!"

Edward blinked stupidly. _What kind of thing is that to say?_

"I-I-

"Just shut up. Where's a fucking sink?"

Edward got up and opened the door.

"Down the hall three doors to the left."

Envy glared at him one more time and stomped down the hallway leaving a smile on Edward's face. Edward returned back to his seat and Envy returned a few minutes later looking a little calmer than he was.

"Hey."

Edward looked up.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"You're fine. I'm used to it already."

Envy glared again and slammed the door locking it.

"You annoy me."

"Well if that's the case… then leave."

The sin looked appalled that he would suggest something like that.

"I don't wanna leave you," Envy hissed and sat down.

He saw that Edward cleaned up the ink and the pen that got all over the desk. He just stared at the clean papers siting there. He laid his forehead on the desk feeling too tired to continue. He knew it was barely mid-afternoon but they had been up early and he had napped. Envy just shook his head in defeat; he had no idea how they were able to read so much anyways.

"Hey, we can take a break," Edward said.

Envy never even heard him get out of his seat. He was kneeling down to look at his face. Edward placed a hand on his shoulder trying to be comforting.

"I don't know."

Edward pouted a little. Envy sat up and shoved the golden haired man on the floor. He didn't say anything as Envy crawled on top of him staring at him. Edward's heart was pounding so hard in his chest he was sure that the sin could hear it. Envy tilted his head to the side innocently and placed his ear on his chest. He was shocked that his heart was reacting that way, which meant he was nervous, scared or excited.

"Are you having a heart attack?"

"N-no."

"You know… every night I look at you, you remind me of the sun."

"I do? Why?" Edward asked.

"Your eyes and hair… it looks like the sun. I guess I was always out at night than during the day most of the time or even in hiding underground. I guess that's one of those things I was jealous of too."

Edward placed a hand on Envy's face, "You can walk in the light… now can't you?"

Without another word Envy locked lips with Edward. The ex-alchemist offered no resistance and allowed Envy to have his way. The sin pulled off his shirt first then Edward's placing his bare chest on his. He could feel Edward's heart beating rapidly. It was thrilling knowing that he had such an effect on him it made him hard.

"Can you lock the door?" Edward wished in his ear.

Envy got up without protest and locked the door. _Clunk, clunk._ Edward kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks, his metal foot hitting the floor lightly. The sin walked over and helped him pull his pants off releasing Edward's semi hard dick. Envy didn't think he would be willing to have sex in a public place but he wasn't going to complain.

Envy took the rest of his clothes off and climbed over top of Edward. The man was shaking but he didn't think it had to do with fear. Envy nipped at his neck in places, making sure left bruises. Edward let out a low moan as the sin pinched both of his nipples way too hard but he made no complaint. Envy crushed his lips against the blonde man's lips again sweeping his mouth with his tongue moaning into his mouth; it was just too good.

The green haired sin pulled away and pushed everything across his table to the other side and picked Edward bridal style. He stared at him wide eyed but he forgot Envy had superhuman powers; he wasn't light especially with that metal leg. Envy stroked his length realizing he had leaked out so much precum making him harder to where it hurt.

Envy kissed him again.

"Edward, I need you to relax… is you get nervous and tighten up it's going to hurt," he said hoarsely.

"Ok," he whispered and did his best to relax.

Envy rubbed his dick on Edward's back entrance. Edward let out a low moan and Envy pushed, sliding in without too many issues. It was like the ex-alchemist's ass got wet just from Envy's touches like if he were a girl. Envy scratched the table trying to gain some control over himself since Edward kept on tightening around him.

"For fuck's sake, you feel so good," Envy growled pumping into the blonde faster.

"Envy, harder… I want you," he whispered and Envy was happy to oblige.

Envy half expected him to cry at least a little bit but he didn't. Edward took it like a pro, like he had always done it and if there was pain he didn't let off there was any. The blonde gripped onto his back as Envy lifted up his metal leg higher. He held Edward's two arm above his head as he assaulted his ass with lusting need.

"I'm going to cum," Envy moaned, "Fuck!"

Envy filled his ass full, almost unable to stand from the release. He panted hard, placing his forehead on Edward's chest. To his astonishment Edward hugged his head affectionately. He realized the ex-alchemist was still hard as a rock and he felt some tinge of guilt for not getting him off. Edward tried to sit up but Envy pushed him back down.

"I'm not done with you," he snapped and slipped his hands under Edward's ass.

He lifted his hips up and started sucking hard on Edward's manhood. He cried out; there was no use in trying to be quiet. Edward slipped his fingers in Envy's hair pulling on it trying to control the feeling rising in his balls. He felt like Envy's tongue was way too long but he probably made it that way and he wasn't going to complain. Envy was so skilled at it, Edward was sure he was falling in love with the sin.

If he died after this, he would die happy- he didn't care. After a few minutes Edward's dick exploded into Envy's hot mouth. Envy greedily swallow every last drop making him shake; his dick was so sensitive but Envy kept sucking. His vision started to blur some and he was about to pull Envy's face away but he moved. Edward laid on the table trying to keep consciousness.

"How… was that…?" Envy breathed out finally.

"Fucking awesome… If I knew it was that good I would have been doing it a long time ago…"

Envy busted out laughing, "Look at you, such a perverted, dirty man."

"You don't seem to have a problem with it," Edward shot back with an evil grin.

"I do not in fact."

Edward could feel Envy's seed leaking out of his ass now.

"Um… what should I clean up with before… it all comes out."

"Squeeze your ass tight, get dressed and go to the bathroom," he said grinning pulling Edward to his feet.

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance to fill me up too," Envy said with a wink making Edward's face turn pink.

Edward dressed quickly and ran to the bathroom to clean himself up. Envy went back to his table and straightened up his papers. He grinned staring at the table, he finally got him. After ten minutes Edward returned with a weird look and walked by Envy's seat. Envy slapped his ass really hard as he walked by making him jump.

"You know, for your first time… you were pretty great," the sin said smiling at him.

The color creeped back into Edward's face but he couldn't hide the smile he had.

X

X

It was about dinner time when they decided to stop and eat. They locked up the room and left. Envy had opened the windows earlier to get the smell of sex out of the room before they were gone for the day. Edward reached over and laced his fingers with Envy's as they walked down the street looking for a great place to eat.

Envy was glad Edward hadn't tried asking what they were; him seemed like he was just going with the flow. He didn't want to make things any more complicated by asking how Edward felt or if he was ok with the way things were. He didn't want to force anything especially if Edward were to get his gate back and something bad happened. Sometimes he second guessed himself wondering why he even followed the golden blonde anyways.

Finally, they decided on a place which Envy picked. It was a little more expensive but Edward didn't complain. Mustang made Havoc hand over a lot more money since Edward was there staying. The hostess eyed the couple weirdly but she showed them a table right away. They sat down and ordered their food as soon as the waiter got there.

"You don't have a problem with treating me to such fancy places?" Envy asked staring at the wine.

"You don't like it?" Edward asked looking hurt.

"Ugh… I do but… aren't you being a little too nice to me?"

"I can stop if you want."

Envy made a face, "It's fine."

He grinned at the flustered sin and they drank some in silence.

After twenty minutes their food arrived and they started eating. They literally had the same taste in food which made things a little easier. They had three glasses of wine each and Edward was starting to feel it. When the waiter came back, he started drinking water instead. He wasn't going to get drunk and not be able to do anything like get back to his bed.

"Are you feeling ok?" Envy asked starting on his fourth glass of wine.

"Yea, I just don't drink often. The water here tastes a lot different so it's ok."

After an hour and four more glasses of wine, he wasn't feeling to… good. Envy was laughing and being more flirty than normal. Edward caught on that he was drunk but all he did was order water for him. They stayed another half hour and the blonde paid the bill, helping his dinner buddy out of the place as careful as he could. It made him happy knowing that even a homunculus like Envy was able to be weakened by alcohol.

They stumbled through the streets reaching the military dorm building. Envy was falling onto the ground laughing like an idiot. Edward was trying to shush him but it was hard to be serious when he looked so silly. They managed to get to their room and Edward got Envy in the room. The sin flopped down on the bed with a goofy grin, giggling like a school girl.

"Edward, you're so great. I don't why I even fought you in the first place. You were so sexy with that metal arm…"

The ex-alchemist smiled to himself locking the door.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked stripping off his shirt.

"I feel funny. Maybe I am tired…" he said slurring his words.

"Come one and lay down ok?' Edward said crawling in next to him.

"You're so great," he said stroking his blonde hair out of his face.

Edward kissed him on the lips goodnight, tasting the alcohol.

"You just wait… when I know how to get my dick up I'm gonna fuck that tight little ass."

Edward busted up laughing and embraced the sin. In the matter if minutes they both fell asleep.

 _ **Maybe I can do a special, female envy chapter after the story is done just kind of like an extra special thing, if that is ok with everyone :) thanks for reading the story by the way, I'm glad you guys like it**_


	8. Lunch with the Fuhrer

Envy woke up the next morning feeling like he was a little drunk. Now he knew why he never did it in the first place. He looked down at Edward who was out of it. He didn't feel like they had sex after dinner… did he really just bring him back and sleep next to him? Edward was not a normal man…

 _Did I say anything stupid to him last night? I can't remember… I don't have any body parts to filter out the alcohol… I need some water. Fuck this, I will never do that again…_

Envy pulled open the door and slammed right into Mustang's broad chest. The man gave him a murderous look and Envy was more than happy to return it. Mustang's eyes went from him to the sleep figure on the bed. He was not in the mood for dumb shit this early in the morning. The sin stepped to the side and allowed him to walk in.

"Why was the research room I gave you two locked up?" the Fuhrer asked.

"Edward pointed out some idiot might go in and misread our notes. He didn't want anyone in there until we organized the notes correctly and had a straight answer."

"Hm. You're quite cooperative."

"I'm here to help Fullmetal and nothing else," he answered and started his way to the hallway.

"Then, what is your relationship with him?" the flame alchemist asked.

Envy stopped and glared at him.

"There isn't one."

"Good. You don't deserve a good man like Fullmetal. Homunculus or not, you're still the enemy."

Envy gripped the door frame and the wood started to crack under his hand.

"What I did was no different than what King Bradley told you dogs to do. I followed Father's wishes because it was do or die."

Envy stomped to the bathroom. He could've dealt with a drunk morning but not one mixed with seeing that asshole.

X

Mustang shook Edward awake scaring and he threw a kick out with his metal leg barely missing Mustang's leg. Once he realized who it was he calmed down some.

"How is your research coming along?" he asked with a cold look.

"It's slow but everything we are reading we already knew. Something popped out more this time."

Edward rubbed his eyes and yawned, "What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning."

"Why are you here so early then? I need more sleep since I barely slept yesterday."

Edward laid back in bed and closed his eyes. Mustang just stared at him as he started to fall asleep again. He went to reach out to grab the ex-alchemist's arm but Envy grabbed it inches of him making contact. The Fuhrer pulled his hand back and glared at the sin. Envy didn't want him _touching_ him.

"If you're done here, then leave unless you're gonna get us coffee," he hissed.

Edward opened his eyes and looked over at the two men standing there, locked in a death stare.

"What's wrong?" he asked slurring his words.

"Nothing Fullmetal. I'll see you two later around lunchtime."

Edward nodded and Mustang left slamming the door shut.

"I don't like him."

The blonde sighed and stood up.

"We are under him at the moment so you might want to play nice. Do you really want some coffee?" Edward asked with a reassuring smile.

"These are one of those moments where I want to punch you."

"You could do that or stick to the promise you made last night."

Envy stopped in his tracks, dropping his clean shirt on the floor.

"What the fuck did I say?" Envy asked looking horrified.

"Eh, I think I'll keep it to myself. You were pretty fun though," Edward teased.

"Oh my god- you did have sex with me, didn't you?" Envy asked in disbelief.

"No… I'd prefer you sober. I wouldn't take advantage of someone who couldn't think for themselves."

Envy said nothing.

"Let's get some coffee and some food before we start again? What do you say?"

"Fine."

Edward sighed but smiled at the sin anyways. Envy hated when he was nice to him but Edward didn't feel like being mean. What reason did he have to be so mean anymore? Maybe if he had never asked Winry to marry him, maybe he would've been the same but at the same time… he didn't want to force him away either. He was afraid to be alone mostly but he really enjoyed Envy's company.

They walked through the dorm hallways, holding hands. Neither one did it with much thought, they had been attached to each other like glue without any good reason. Envy snuck a look at Edward's handsome face. What was their relationship? He honestly wasn't the type that stuck around the people he used for the night.

It felt like… they were playing house together. Eating together, sleeping and doing everything else… He felt it… for the first time in a long time… Jealously when Mustang tried to touch Edward. He was so angry he wanted to punch his face in and he never ever felt like that about anyone else. Was it because Mustang was better looking and a lot older? Edward and Mustang did have a history since Edward was a state alchemist.

"Um… are you ok? You're gonna break my hand," Edward said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Shit… Sorry."

"I take it you're still mad at Mustang?"

He made a face at Edward.

"Sorry for asking?"

"You do remember he tried killing me."

"Yea but you two were enemies."

"He still sees me as one."

"Can you blame him?"

Envy thought about it.

"I guess not but I haven't killed anyone in a while."

"I'm glad to hear that," Edward said.

They arrived at the coffee shop and ordered their food. Envy spotted some military people walking up the shop and he began to feel nervous. He knew they would be watched but he couldn't help but feel like they would try and kill him. Edward sensed his uneasiness and grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly.

"They won't do anything. You're with me."

"Am I with you?" Envy asked.

 _Shit I didn't mean to say that._

"That could mean anything. Which way did you mean it?"

"I didn't mean anything. Can we get the fuck out of here? _Please?_ "

Edward grabbed their order and they headed out.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. Edward unlocked the door and they stepped into their research room. His gold eyes landed on Envy's table and the events of yesterday flashed through his mind making his face heat up. Envy pushed passed him and sat down pushing his stuff to the side. Edward handed him his things and they got to eating.

The coffee was ok but the pastries were good. The both of them ate while they were reading. Taking notes every once in a while. Much to Edward's dismay he wasn't learning anything new but Envy looked like he was having better luck than him. He wondered what he was learning that he didn't know. They were research buddies, weren't they?

"I know you're working but can I read what you learned?" Edward asked.

Envy's violet eyes locked with his sending shivers down his spine. Those eyes could kill him or pleasure him but he would never know until the moment happened.

"If you want and I'll read what you have."

Envy's stack was a little higher than his but he made no comment.

Edward realized most of the papers Envy had were transmutation circles and what they did. There were symbols all over the place and some he had never seen before. Was Envy reading these out of books or out of some memory from a long time ago? Envy was pretty quiet about things like that.

Edward had always wondered what it was like to live a long time. His father did and now sat Envy who was reading his notes. It apparently everything it was cracked up to be if Envy wanted to be a human being. He never understood why people wanted to live forever. Who knew how much suffering he had went through.

"So, anything interesting?"

Edward broke out of his thoughts.

"So… why did you draw out all those circles?" he asked becoming flustered. Was it obvious and he was too stupid to see it?

Envy set down Edward's notes.

"Think about it this way. Each circle does something different. Even some that are the same, do different things depending on the user. The more complicated the transmutation, the more complicated the circle is. Oddly enough, the Philosopher's stone has an easy circle anyways but you must right in the symbols it needs to make sure that's what you're creating because anything can go wrong.

"To open the gate or Truth as you call it, we are going to have to make a circle. It won't be so simple like making a doll out of wood. This process is more complicated than that. The Truth is something not of this world so you need something not of this world to create it… You know what I mean?"

Edward tilted his head in confusion.

"You need something that shouldn't exist to create something that shouldn't exist. The gate is real but not here."

"Then where is this gate?" Edward asked.

"It's inside of you. Your soul is gateway of its own. It's your gateway but it's usually sealed off. Human transmutation opens it, just slightly though. We would have to open your gate with something not of this world. Your soul exists inside of your body but it's on another plane of existence. It's risky to offer something of this world in exchange for something not of this world. That's why humans are hard to create such as Chimeras too. Homunculus are on an easier scale."

"Wow…"

"I've been alive for a long time. You forget that sometimes."

"Are you bored with living forever?"

Envy scratched his head.

"The stone in my body will run out of juice. If I don't have more created, then I would die. If I'm going to die I wanna do it as a human being. Even if I only exist as one for ten minutes."

"Oh."

"All I've ever been was a jealous monster walking the Earth. Yea, I can feel other emotions but I feel that more strongly than anything else. I know it sounds stupid to a human but I want to be able to feel everything. My emotions can engulf me without warning. We have powers we can't control sometimes but living long enough and you can do it."

"I like talking to you."

His purple eyes widened, "What bullshit is spouting out of your mouth?"

"Well you know more than me."

"I know these things because I was created from Father. You forget that."

"I guess."

Envy made a face, "I am Father."

"You seem nothing like him. You are yourself."

"Jackass."

Edward handed back Envy his notes and went back to his seat. His mind went back to thinking about the circles he had used. Envy was right- they were simple circles but to make them more complex for the job they needed symbols added. He wondered if Envy knew how to make the right circle or if there was even a right circle in the first place.

"Do we make our own?" Edward asked.

"We can but it's gonna take studying a lot more. None of these books will hold the secrets of the gate in them. Instead… look at the circles in them and decide what makes that circle function. Start that way."

"Would it help if I drew out my gate?" Edward asked.

Envy stared at funny, "You remember it?"

"Of course, I've seen a few times."

"Can you? I want to see it."

"I remember it but I don't know what it said though. The Truth was behind the door."

Envy got up and watched Edward sketch out his gate. The sin picked the paper up after he finished it. Envy ran his fingers over the paper staring at it wondering if he saw his own gate before. He wasn't sure when he came into being instantly or if he did pass through. He grabbed a chair and slid it to the window to think.

"Are you ok?" the blonde asked looking worried.

"Go to the bathroom and give me time to think."

Edward did as he was instructed and left the room. He passed a bunch of people in the hallway just thinking of what Envy said. Did… did he have to sacrifice his soul to bring it back? He couldn't do something like that… his body would be a lifeless shell.

"Elric!" Edward turned around to see Riza Hawkeye coming at him and thankfully she didn't have a gun this time pointing at him.

"Oh… um hi…"

"Where's Envy?" she asked.

"In the room. Why?" Edward asked looking suspicious.

"The Fuhrer wants to have lunch with you and Envy. Go back and get ready."

"Sure. He's not going to yell at us some more, is he?" he asked.

"He might, but not in public."

Edward sighed, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

X

X

Envy had folded the paper up and put it in his pocket. They headed down to the entrance of the building to wait on the Fuhrer's car to show up. The look on Envy's face said it all- he didn't want to go but Edward wasn't willing to let him be alone for more than a few minutes. He didn't know if anyone would try to do anything to him. He didn't tell him that but that was his thoughts.

The car finally showed up and Mustang was sitting in the back seat.

"Envy in the front."

Edward could see the fire in the sin's eyes.

"Now."

Envy got into the front and slammed the car door rattling the window. Edward got in the back by Mustang and shut his door as gently as possible.

"How far did you two get on your research?" he asked flatly.

"Pretty far. I did have a question for you," Edward said looking serious.

"What's that?" the Fuhrer asked in slight confusion.

"You remember seeing the gate, don't you? Can you draw it out?"

Envy turned around and stared at Roy Mustang.

"He did it too?" Envy asked his voice filled with surprise.

"Pride made me," Mustang muttered.

"You look fine to me."

"He used the stone to see again."

"Oh, that's what you guys were talking about huh?" Envy asked remembering the conversation.

Mustang and Edward stayed quiet.

"Don't be mad. The Truth takes whatever they think will hurt you the most. It's just how it is. Besides… Pride was a little dick and I honestly couldn't stand him. He was just so weird… like why would you want to be a little boy when he could've been anything? His true form was weird but it made sense to why he was made the way he was. I hoped he suffered when he forced you."

Mustang looked at Edward with unreadable look.

"Fuhrer, sir. We are here."

The three men got out of the car and Envy latched on Edward's arm. He smiled at the sin and Mustang gave him a dirty look. To Mustang, it didn't look like it was just 'nothing'. Unless Envy was attached because he was that desperate to become human and knew Edward would be the only one to do it. He was very skilled, even at a young age and that's why he passed to become a state alchemist with ease.

They entered the restaurant and sat down at the best table thanks to Roy Mustang. Envy scooted his chair as close to Edward's as possible annoying Mustang even further. He rubbed his face angrily but kept his comments to himself. The waitress came by and took their drink orders as well as their food order; Envy decided on straight water this time. He didn't want to repeat last night all over again.

"Do you have a paper and a pen?" Mustang asked.

Envy unfolded the paper and Edward pulled out a pen.

"I don't remember all of it exactly but I remember the basic shape and some of the words."

The two men watched at Mustang sketched out a large rectangle then filled in the middle. It looked similar to Edward's but the words were different in some areas. Envy stared wondering why some of them were different compared to Edward's but maybe it had to do with what they wanted in their soul and in their mind. Everyone was different, so every gate must be different.

"There you go."

Envy plucked the paper from his fingers.

"Who else do we know of?" Envy asked.

"My brother, my teacher and my father."

"You think you should call them and ask for them to deliver an image to us? Did your father ever keep notes?" Envy asked.

"We burnt down the house so if he did, they're gone."

The sin gave him an annoyed look.

"We were kids, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Four out of five ain't bad."

"Are you making any head way?" Mustang asked interrupting them.

"Some…"

"You are ordered to tell me everything," the Fuhrer said with a stern voice.

"I wrote shit down so calm yourself."

"Watch what you say to me."

Edward looked defeated.

"Listen, I haven't killed anyone since you tried to kill me. Give me some damn credit for being this good. I can only stand so much shit."

"Here you go gentlemen."

The waitress set down all their food.

"Enjoy."

They ate in silence as Mustang and Envy traded death stares making Edward feel uncomfortable. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid. He didn't want Mustang around until the end of the week when they were done; he was making things for them harder than they needed to be. Envy honestly showed no intent to kill anyone since he had been around him so he trusted Envy a lot. Considering they had done other things…

"Maybe at the dance, you two can find some ladies to be around."

Edward made a disgusted face and Envy choked on his food.

"What's wrong Elric? Do women make you nervous?" Mustang asked mocking him.

"It's not that. I'm not here for a date."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Do you already have someone in mind?" Mustang asked, "I can think that is the only reason you would say no."

Edward's face turned pink. He didn't have someone technically but he felt like if he found someone else he would be betraying Envy is some odd way. He didn't want to hurt his feelings either and if he did… It wouldn't end well. Since Envy touched him, he hadn't wanted a woman. He wanted _Envy._

"I take that as a yes. So, who is?" Mustang asked, pushing for an answer.

"Um, it's not a sure thing but in time maybe," Edward answered avoiding Mustang's piercing stare.

Envy looked astonished by his answer but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, if you like that person, you should say something."

"I don't know if they would return my feelings and they're going through something right now so I just need to be supportive. What about you and Riza?" Edward said firing back.

"What does that mean?"

Envy snorted, "Shouldn't you two be married already and she should be popping out babies?"

Mustang's eye twitched.

"Alright then! Can we go back to our research?" Edward asked hoping Mustang would just say yes.

"That's fine."

Edward jerked Envy from his seat and they ran out.

"Wait- we have to walk?!" Envy yelled, full from all the food he ate.

"I don't want him killing you!"

Since they ran the whole way back, Edward thought he was going to die.

"Ugh… I need water…" he said falling to his knees.

"Who is this person you haven't confessed too?" Envy asked.

Edward looked up at Envy.

"I just said that so he'd leave me alone."

Envy nodded, "Ok."

The sin started to walk in on his own and Edward bit his lip. What would be the point in saying anything if one of them didn't make it?


	9. A Star in a Broken Sky

"Yea… you think you can send that to me?" Edward asked.

 _"_ _I suppose I can do that. What are you trying to do Edward?"_ Izumi asked.

"I'm returning a favor to someone."

 _"_ _We can't lose you. You just got Al back barely three years ago."_

"I know."

Edward knew better than anyone what he would lose or what he possibly could lose. He could lose his own body or Envy could be killed off for nothing. Or something more drastic could happen to the world around him. He wasn't willing to risk everyone's lives if it meant to help Envy. He didn't want to risk Envy's life for nothing either.

 _"_ _I heard about you and Winry."_

Edward became annoyed. Not because of Winry but because everyone felt sorry for him.

"There's nothing to worry about. I don't think she was my type anyways."

 _"_ _Are you sure? I had asked Al but he was convinced you would be ok."_

"I kind of realized a few things lately so… its ok. I really mean it."

 _"_ _Alright. Al said that you were falling for someone but he said you would be too dense to realize it."_

 _Ugh, fucking Al…_ he thought his face turning pink.

"I gotta call Al next anyways."

 _"_ _Who accompanied you to Central if Al and Mei aren't with you?"_

The color drained from his face now.

"I don't want to tell you because you might come and beat us up."

Her laughter rang in his ears.

 _"_ _It can't be that bad…"_

"It's Envy."

The line became silent.

"The Fuhrer already yelled at me but it's fine we are onto something."

 _"_ _Are you sure you can trust him?"_ Izumi asked.

"He's as interested in what we are doing as I am. It's important."

 _"_ _Alright then. I'll get it to you as soon as possible. Be safe Edward."_

"You too teacher."

Edward hung up and looked behind him. Everyone was so busy doing work no one was paying attention to him. He wanted to ring Alphonse's neck for saying something because now he looked like an idiot. Who knew what kinds of things he told her and he hadn't even done anything with Envy yet…

Edward rang up the number waiting for someone to answer.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Mei? It's Edward."

 _"_ _Edward! How are you doing!"_

"I'm fine… I'm at Central. I also need something from Al for the research I am doing."

 _"_ _Hold on… I'll get him for you."_

Edward waited about a minute before Alphonse got onto the phone.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"ARE YOU DENSE WHY ARE YOU TELLING PEOPLE THINGS?!" Edward yelled into the phone.

 _"_ _Calm down brother!"_

"Why are you telling Izumi things? _Why?_ "

 _"_ _She was worried about you."_

"Grrrrrrrr!"

 _"_ _What's going on brother?"_

"I need you to draw out the gate you saw."

The line became silent.

"It's important."

 _"_ _What are you trying to do brother?"_

"Between me and Mustang the design is similar but the words are different. We aren't sure if it's because we are different or because we wanted different things."

 _"_ _Brother… I don't want to lose you. Because there's no guarantee you'll make it out."_

"That's why we are studying first because if the risks are too high for either party or both, we won't do it."

 _"_ _I'm glad to hear that. How are things between you and Envy?"_

"How about you just tell me what you think."

Alphonse started laughing.

 _"_ _I think my brother likes him."_

Heat rose in his face as he shook his head.

 _"_ _Am I wrong? You aren't saying anything…"_

"Shut up Al."

 _"_ _SO… things have happened. I'm glad you're happy."_

"Shut up Al."

 _"_ _I'll get it in the mail today. We are going out with Mei's family today so I'll talk to you later brother. Stay safe."_

"Alright… bye Al."

Edward hung up and walked back to the research room. He pushed the door open to see Envy snoozing away. Edward smiled.

He was just going to let him sleep a little bit.

X

X

 _"_ _Where the fuck am I?"_

 _Envy looked around and it was just white._

 _"_ _What the fuck is this? Where am I?"_

 _"_ _You are seeing the Truth."_

 _Envy whipped around._

 _"_ _Who the fuck are you?" he yelled._

 _"_ _I am you."_

 _"_ _No one is me except me."_

 _The white person laughed._

 _"_ _Aren't you just part of another homunculus anyways?"_

 _"_ _I am myself regardless if I was once part of something else."_

 _The person laughed._

 _"_ _You know… you're dabbling in things you shouldn't be in. Even if you become human what will you do without the power you once had? You can't think that you would just keep it."_

 _Envy said nothing._

 _"_ _I see Edward Elric is trying to help you. The price for a lost gate is… steep as no one has done it before."_

 _Envy glared at him._

 _The white person just smiled._

 _X_

 _X_

Envy sat up quickly and looked around.

"What the fuck?"

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

Envy rubbed his face staring at the desk.

"Envy… are you ok?"

"Ugh… I don't know. I fell asleep."

"It'll be dark soon."

Envy looked out the window realizing he had been asleep for a long time.

"I decided to let you sleep. You seemed so tired," Edward said closing up his book.

The sin said nothing as Edward stacked up the books on his table. He looked to see but all his books were gone.

"Did you go through all the books already?" Envy asked looking mildly surprised.

"Yea. Since I have a general idea what are we are looking for."

"Edward."

The blonde looked up.

"What if the price is too steep to pay?"

He bit his lip, scared for the answer. Being human was the last thing he wanted on this stupid planet and now it seemed it was out of reach for him or Edward to get a hold of. He felt if Edward couldn't do it, no one could. Why did he want something so impossible?

"Did you figure something out while you were sleeping?" he asked looking worried.

"No."

"Once we know what the price is… we can decide what to do then."

Envy said nothing.

"So… instead of thinking of bad things… you wanna go out?"

"What would that do for us? Shouldn't we do this instead?"

"True but we can't do anything until Al and teacher send us the pictures we need. It's been a while since I looked at the stars… You wanna do that?"

"Why the hell would we go look at the stars?"

Edward rolled his eyes and got up.

"Let's go."

Edward jerked him to his feet. Envy tripped into his arms, feeling the heat rise to his face. Edward dipped him back like they were dancing and kissed his lips softly. Envy growled in his throat smashing his lips hard into the ex-alchemist. The blonde man pushed him into one of the book cases crushing his body against his. Edward pulled away to breathe smiling at the sin.

"It's called a date you know? You should say yes," he whispered.

"Really? Why are you being so brave for?"

"Because I think that once you become human you'll run off and I think that's fine… so I want you to myself until then."

Envy's eyes softened. He never expected that.

"Are you ok with that?"

Envy swallowed hard and nodded. Edward placed a few more light kisses on his lips making him feel weak. He was ok if he was the forceful, horny asshole as long as Edward was the sweet passionate type. It would never be boring between the two of them if he stayed with him. He didn't need to be human if it meant giving up all the affection that the blonde ex-alchemist had to offer.

"Would you like to go now?" Edward asked.

"I don't think I can walk at the moment. You think you can help me?" he choked out and Edward smiled.

Edward slipped an arm around his waist and led him out of the room. They locked it up and headed out of the building. Envy managed to feel the sensation in his legs again and just ended up holding Edward's hand. They stopped by the military dorm building and he grabbed a large sheet for them to lay on. They got a car that was willing to take them to one of the open fields outside of Central.

"Thank you!" Edward told the driver and he was left leaving dust behind him.

They walked for a few minutes before laying down the sheet. They needed to be away from the light pollution to see anything. Edward and Envy laid down on their backs. Edward let his hair down and flowed all around his head. Envy turned his head to the side to look at him. Edward had to be one of the most beautiful guys in the world.

"Look! The clouds are moving!" Edward said.

"We apparently picked a bad night to come out… The clouds are breaking up the sky. I only see one star."

Edward smiled, "I kind of see two actually."

He reached out and took Envy's hand squeezing it.

"That was so fucking cheesy."

"It was but your face is red so it worked, right?"

Envy grunted and looked away.

"I haven't been able to stand looking at the moon after what Father had done to it… It was scary."

The sin looked back at Edward to see the pain on his face.

"Was it… that bad?"

"When the sun and moon overlap they create a perfect being but… I understand for wanting to know everything but to hurt everyone in the process isn't the right way. Unfortunately, performing human transmutation… tells you it will never work. He should have known that when he created the philosopher's stone into my father. He would have known but instead his body couldn't take the power of God itself."

Envy sighed, "So he was able to accomplish it in the end even though he died."

"Yea."

"He could've just been like us and read sixty fucking books in almost three days to make up for it."

Edward busted up laughing. Even though it wasn't funny… it kind of was. Envy grinned.

"That's the great thing about being human," Edward said, "You feel like you can do anything but realize in the end… you only have so much time."

Envy looked at him, "That doesn't sound great."

"Well… what are some things you wanted to do?"

"Lots of things."

"Have you done any of them?" the blonde asked.

"No. I see your point."

"In the end, even if you couldn't do half the things you wanted, you cherish what you could do and not regret it. That's what it is to be human."

"It sounds nice."

"I don't care what the price is… I'll pay it for you to get your wish. So, you can do some of things you've always wanted to do."

Envy squeezed his hand. He was lucky the moon was covered up by the clouds, because a few tears came rolling down his cheeks. He laid his arm over his face wondering why now of all people he would be the one to say the things he did? Even if Edward couldn't do it, knowing he would have was good enough for him. Edward was his star… in the darkness of the life he lived throughout the years.

"Are you ok Envy?"

"Yea."

 _Fucking sensitive asshole._

They laid in silence until the moon peeked out again and some more stars came out.

"What do you want to do?" Envy asked after collecting himself.

"I already told you what I wanted to do."

"I know you wanna help everyone but what about yourself?"

Edward smiled at him, "I already started. I'm writing out everything just so people don't make the same mistake I did. We wanted to see our Mom so bad but… it wasn't worth the price in the end. We did create a monster… Al had said his soul was stuck inside of it and he could see me… I don't know but maybe in order to create an actual human, you would need to sacrifice one to bring one back. There's no guarantee that the person you created comes out how you wanted."

"I can understand why you did it."

Edward smiled sadly, "Teacher did it to bring back her stillborn baby. I suppose a lot of us did it for the right reasons but it was wrong anyways. We aren't God."

"I suppose alchemist are the closest thing to that."

Edward let out a laugh, "I thought the same."

Envy lifted up the blonde's hand and kissed it.

"You need to stop thinking of others and think for yourself."

"I can't do that."

"You're too nice."

Edward smiled, "I know."

Edward rolled over and snuggled up against Envy, letting out a content sigh. He had no idea Edward was so deep. He seemed like a selfish brat before but he wasn't like that. The one thing he had wanted ended up with him losing his limbs and his brother's body. Maybe that was the reason Edward didn't want anything for himself because it went to hell in an instant.

"What is on the other side of the gate?" Envy asked.

"The door. Your door. Then there's someone there to take the exchange of the thing you're giving up. He had asked me if I was sure if I wanted to do it when I gave up my gate. He said that I beat him when I said all I needed were my friends. I was able to get Al back and go through the back door without any problems."

"What did this someone look like?"

"He was white."

"Hmm."

"Does it mean anything?"

"No… just curious."

He didn't push him any further for answers.

"Hey Envy."

"What?"

"You want to go to that ball with me?"

Envy blinked, "What?"

"You wanna go with me?"

"You afraid the girls will go after you?" the sin teased.

"No. I would much rather go with you."

"Sure, Fullmetal I would love too."

 ** _thor94, I'm glad you like it :)_**


	10. Ugly Thing Called Jealously

**_I am excited because my friend Kitty has started reading this too! Even though I barely have anyone following/ favorite its fine because I enjoy writing this anyways. I enjoy the sadistic/rape fics with Envy and Edward but I like some fluff too which is why this was created lol_**

Envy laid awake while Edward was asleep with his arm around him. They made it back to the military dorms about two hours ago and he couldn't sleep. His mind kept on thinking about the things Edward said. The fact he _wanted_ to be with him and that they were going as a couple to the dance. He didn't want to go to some stupid ass dance.

"Ughh," he groaned rubbing his face with his free hand.

He rolled over and draped an arm over Edward. His golden hair smelled wonderful and clean like. He couldn't place the smell, but it was soothing. Was it lavender maybe? He ran his fingers through the ex-alchemist's hair wondering what he was dreaming of. He never had a dream until early that day but it didn't feel like a dream, more like he was pulled somewhere.

"I'm too tired for this…" he said sighing and closed his eyes.

X

X

"You have got to be kidding me!" Envy yelled slamming the new stack of books onto his table.

"It's what the Fuhrer wants."

"Wearing a tux isn't the end of the world," Edward said trying to fight off the smile threatening his lips.

His purple eye twitched with anger and annoyance. Hawkeye sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"If you want to keep using the library then you have to do it."

"We will… what time are we being picked up?" he asked as Envy fumed in his seat.

"Around three. The party is at six."

"Alright see you then."

Hawkeye left the room and left the two men alone.

"I can't believe I have to fucking dress up," Envy spat going through his notes.

"I think you would look sexy in a tux."

The sin glared at him, "No. Besides… if you keep talking like that I'm going to think you actually like me more than just a 'research buddy.'"

"Maybe I do."

Envy said nothing and went back to organizing his notes. It wasn't going to take him all day but he didn't want to wear a suit. His mind switched over the white person in his dream. It made no sense that someone would randomly show up and start talking to him in a dream. If was the Truth that Edward spoke of then that means something was wrong with him. He wondered if he was being pulled back.

"How's it going over there?" Envy asked tapping his paper with his pen.

"I have everything arranged right now but you did take more notes than me. I can help you if you want."

"I want you to draw what the Truth looked like to you."

Edward nodded, "I think it's about the same for everyone. I suppose that might help."

Edward dragged his chair over across from Envy and sat down. Envy watched him draw out the outline of a person with a big creepy smile. Edward showed it to him and he couldn't believe it- it was the same. The Truth was the same for both of them. So, the Truth was the same but the doors were different. He sighed and looked at Edward who was studying his reaction to the drawing.

"Have you seen it before?"

Envy bit his lip.

"I wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality…" he said trailing off.

"When did you see it?" Edward asked.

"Yesterday when I fell asleep."

The look on Edward's face darkened.

"Have you ever passed out and dreamt of him?" the blonde asked.

"No. That was the first."

"Al had problems when his armored body started rejecting his soul because it didn't belong in there. Maybe because when Father was around, you were able to sustain a body of your because he had the power to allow you but now that he's gone, your soul isn't actually yours at least not until I make you human. So… your body is rejecting the soul even with the stone in your body."

"That is fucking great."

Edward placed his forehead on the table, "I guess I'm stupid for not realizing that in the first place. I'm sorry Envy."

"It's no one's fault. If I go back I can ask."

Edward shook his head, "I don't want you going back."

"If I do then I do but I won't force myself there."

"What should we do now?" Edward asked.

"Do they have any big sheet of paper?" Envy asked.

"Yea, I think so. I can go ask. Why?"

"We need to design the transmutation circle for this. We'll draw a smaller one before transferring it to the bigger one. As long as we can read the words for the moment it will be fine."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Edward left the room leaving Envy by himself.

 _Who knew being a homunculus was as bad as being a human. How did I become so fragile?_

He picked up the paper with the Truth on it.

 _What a creepy looking fucker._

"Alright! I got it!" Edward said coming through the door.

"Right, let's tape it to the wall."

The two men hung the paper up and stared at it like they were hoping the circle would just pop up on it. Most circles already pre-existed so he never had to create one. Edward looked at Envy who was staring out the window now. The idea hit the ex-alchemist like a ton of bricks.

"I know how to make the circle."

Envy looked at him like he was stupid. "How do you know how when we haven't seen Al's or your teacher's-

"We are trying to get my gate and make you human, right? What if we make the circle then on the outer part use the human transmutation symbols then on the inside draw out my gate? I can't do alchemy without it so why don't we just make one for me? What do you think?"

Envy grabbed his face and smashed his lips against Edward's, "You're a fucking genius! We might have to make it more complicated than that but that should work!" '

X

X

They were already outside waiting for the Fuhrer's car when they pulled up. They climbed in and Envy didn't even complain getting into the front seat. He stared out the window thinking. To think they came up with the idea so quickly… It seemed like it was almost real now for him. To have a beating heart… to feel the same way Edward did when he touched him. To feel sad or happy…

"We're here sir."

Edward, Mustang and Envy got out of the car then walked into the building. There were a few older men in there, they were dressed really nice but they only worked there. They got all of their measurements quickly and looked for the suits that would fit them all. They had been in there almost two hours before they got out.

"I never want to do that again," Envy said trying to get used to the suit. It was so stiff feeling.

"Let me put your hair up when we get back. I think it'll look better that way," Edward said smiling.

The sin nodded trying to hide the embarrassed look on his face from Mustang. Surprisingly, he never said much the whole time they were there. Envy didn't talk much either but maybe it had to do with the fact they were steps closer to their goal than they were yesterday. Either way, it made for a quiet and easy trip for poor Edward.

They got back to their room in the military dorm building and Edward pulled out his brush. He started brushing Envy's long green hair. It was soft and silky to the touch. There were hardly any knots in it but Edward enjoyed brushing his hair so he kept going at it. The feel of the brush and Edward's fingers on his scalp was enough to make him relax enough to sleep.

"Do you want a ponytail or a braid?"

"Huh? I don't care you pick."

"I'll do a braid then."

"Can… can you leave your hair down for me?" Envy asked quietly.

"Of course. Anything for you."

 _Why does he have to say things like that?_

Edward set the brush down and ran his fingers on Envy's neck making him shiver from the touch. He pulled down one side of his tux and shirt kissing his shoulder blade and neck.

"W-What are you doing?' Envy stuttered.

"I told you that you would look sexy in a tux. I can't help myself… You think after the dance I can have my way with you?" Edward asked softly breathing against his neck.

"I don't know if I will make it through the dance thinking about those words…"

"Is that so?" the blonde said and licked his neck before sucking on it.

Envy jerked slightly and he was hard already. Edward pulled him down onto the bed and got up. Those piercing purple eyes followed the ex-alchemist as he bent over pulling down the sin's pants releasing his hard dick. Edward got down on his knees on the floor and pulled Envy closer taking his length into his mouth. Envy moaned loudly not giving a damn who heard.

He slipped both hands into Edward's golden hair and pulled as Edward sucked harder and faster. He was wasting no time- he wanted Envy's hot liquid in his mouth now. The idea of him cumming in his mouth made Edward hard but he had no time for his own release. He reached up and grabbed Envy's balls giving them a light squeeze.

"Argh, fuck Edward. I can't-

Edward gave another light squeeze and the sin came hard. He filled his mouth full and he swallowed with no problem. Envy was shaking from the hot release. _Damn… I'll go to any fucking dance as long as he does that every fucking time. I think my balls hurt…_ Edward should up and wiped off his smiling lips as Envy was unable to stand.

"You should get up in a minute. We'll be leaving," Edward said in a teasing tone.

"Oh my god… I don't think I can go. I'm willing now but my legs won't work…"

After ten minutes Envy managed to pull up his pants even though his body was not cooperating correctly. They headed down stairs after Edward brushed his teeth and they waited on the Fuhrer's car. Envy was in lala land still with a dreamy smile on his face making Edward laugh occasionally. Edward took his hand and placed a kiss upon it. They locked eyes for a few seconds and Envy felt so full of emotion but it was foreign to him.

"There they are now," Edward said as the car pulled up.

It was just Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye this time. They smiled at the men and the men climbed into the back seat.

"Are you two ready?" Hawkeye asked sounding excited.

"Of course. Today has been a pretty good day."

X

They arrived at the giant mansion and there were cars everywhere. A giant water fountain in front with people around it drinking and talking. Envy had his face pressed against the glass. He never actually been somewhere so big without trespassing so it was a sight to see.

They got out of the car and walked by the water fountain. Envy half expected to see fish or something kind of water life in there but the water was clear and sparkling in the fading sunlight. They walked up the building together when Edward took his hand and gave it a small affectionate squeeze. The doors were opened by the two men standing by it and they entered the place.

It was well lit with white and black tiled floor. The walls were made of some kind of marble and there were chandeliers hanging down. There were different kinds of statues all over the place with some type of white marble. Edward and Envy stood there stunned by the sight before them.

"Wow," the sin said.

"I know... It's so big and fancy," Edward said.

Mustang laughed at their reactions.

"Go on boys, go mingle."

Envy's purple eyes sparkled with excitement for the first time. He grabbed Edward's hand dragging him around to look at everything. He was excited seeing all the stuff there. Mustang made a face realizing that they weren't going to go talk to anyone. Riza tapped Roy on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Want to dance?"

"Of course."

The two of them rushed to the dance floor laughing with the others.

"Hey," Edward said pulling on Envy's arm, "Let's dance."

"Aren't you afraid people will see you dancing with a man? What would they think?" Envy said mocking him with a devious smile.

"I'll be too busy dancing with you to notice," Edward said pulling him against his body.

"Why do you say things like that?" Envy murmured hiding his face in Edward's shoulder.

 _Damn his hair smells so good._

"Because I mean it."

"Dumbass."

"I know I am."

They slow danced for a little while. Envy listened to Edward's breathing because it was so soothing. His blonde hair tickled the sin's face. Why in the hell did he feel something in his chest? If he was human it would be easy to figure out but he wasn't... yet. He pulled his face away slowly and looked up at Edward. He had his sun colored eyes closed but there was a sweet smile on his face that made him want to melt.

And punch him in the face again.

"Are you staring at me?" he whispered.

"Y-yea…"

"Is it ok like this?" Edward asked, "I would like to stay like this for a while."

 _I'm gonna die from his sweetness… I don't know if I can stand this much longer…_

"It's fine. Why... of all the people in this country you chose me to be so nice to me? Huh Fullmetal?" Envy asked.

"Because you brought me back to life."

They stopped for a brief moment just to look at each other annnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddd the moment was ruined when Mustang slapped a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Elric, I want a word with you."

 _I swear on this fucking planet if he does that ever again I'll punch him in the face._

"What- why?" Edward asked his face turning bright red.

"We need to speak business. _Alone._ "

Envy literally hissed at him and Edward chuckled nervously.

"Ok, ok. I'll be right back Envy."

Mustang and Edward walked away. Envy almost felt lonely the moment Edward left their embrace. He walked off over to the side and decided to watch where they went. The walked down the hallway a ways and opened the door then disappeared inside.

Edward looked around the dark room as Mustang closed it and locked it. The Fuhrer walked over to one of the windows and looked out at the dark scenery outside of the mansion. Edward felt like something wasn't right but he followed him over anyways. The two of them stood there in silence without saying anything. Edward felt awkward being alone.

"Fullmetal I have a question."

Roy Mustang turned around and leaned against the wall.

"What would that be?"

"I have been watching and had you two followed. It seems like your relationship with Envy isn't strictly… research partners. Maybe I'm just seeing things… or are you into men now?"

His face turned white almost. Honestly, he hadn't tried his blooming affections for Envy. He wanted nothing more than to be around the sin until he became human. Even if Envy left him alone and left a big hole in his heart- he would be ok. He didn't want to admit his feelings for Envy to Mustang of all people but to Envy himself. He wanted the green haired homunculus even if it killed him.

"I… I don't know what to say to that."

Mustang inched closer to him and his heart pounded against his ribs cage.

"I do have another question… Edward."

Roy had him backed against the wall. His face barely inches from his.

"About what?" he whispered nervously.

"You know what Envy did… right? You haven't forgot have you?" he hissed into the ex-alchemist's face.

Edward felt the heat leave his body.

"I haven't _forgot._ That was years ago. You gave up on your revenge, haven't you?" Edward asked.

"I did… until I saw him all over you…" he whispered.

Envy shape shifted into a beautiful blonde woman and snuck down the hallway. Envy flattened himself against the door as well as he could before crouching down. He peered through the keyhole seeing Mustang almost on top of Edward. His anger flared up almost to the point of him wanting to break the fucking door down.

"Fullmetal… You don't have to go through such great lengths for an ungrateful asshole."

Envy was shaking now.

"He's not ungrateful!" Edward yelled, "You don't understand and don't talk like you-

Edward was cut off and Envy watched Mustang leaned in on him. Something inside of Envy snapped and he jerked on the door trying to open it. He let go shaking the door. He wanted to break those doors and _kill_ Mustang. He wanted him dead on the floor. Envy took off down the hallway stomping shape shifting back to his favorite form. He was beyond furious now.

Edward slapped Mustang across the face.

"Don't _ever_ touch me like that again. Just because you're the Fuhrer doesn't mean anything and you can't do that kind of thing to me or anyone else. We will finish by the end of the week and be out of here. Goodnight Fuhrer."

Edward looked all over the mansion trying to find Envy but no one had seen him since they had danced together and Mustang had interrupted. He couldn't find him at all making him feel even worse. He felt gross after Mustang kissed him. He went outside and looked around but he was nowhere. Edward sat down on the steps and put his face in his hands.

"Edward?"

The blonde looked up to see Riza.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting beside of him.

"I can't find Envy."

"You really care about him, don't you?"

He nodded.

"Maybe he went back to the dorms. I'll give you a ride."

X

X

The ride to the dorm seemed like it took forever for Edward. He felt like he wanted to cry. He just wanted to hold the green haired man in his arms. He had no clue why Mustang would even try something so malicious and cruel in the first place. He thanked Hawkeye and got out of the car as fast as he could.

He ran through the hallways and up the flight of stairs. Edward ran down their hallway and saw the door was already cracked open. He thrust the door open and it slammed against the wall. He didn't care if he woke anyone up. His eyes widened in shock and fear seeing Roy Mustang sitting on their bed in the middle of the torn up mess.

"Why are you here?" Edward snapped becoming angry.

"Isn't this what you want? You let me kiss you."

 ** _I felt like absolute shit with some family shit going on but I was put in a better mood thanks to your review egefried (its a wonderful, messed up love story lol) and the fact one of my other friends has read this too. I wanted to get this out yesterday but being an adult and all… I had to sleep for work since I work at night. So goodnight and I'll update again soon_**


	11. Petty Feelings of Anger

Edward stared at the man on their bed. He couldn't believe Mustang would show up in his room. That man was supposed to be the Fuhrer not an idiot. He couldn't bring himself to saying anything. With everything that happened in his life, Envy leaving was the second most painful to losing his mother and his brother's body. Edward shoved his hands into his pockets

"Let's finish what we started, Fullmetal."

"I didn't want anything from you like that! Now I can't find Envy anywhere thanks to you!"

"How about you get over here and finish what we started then I'll help you find him."

"What is with you?!" Edward yelled becoming furious, "All I wanted to do was borrow the library and a room to work in. Was this your intention from the beginning?!"

Mustang said nothing. Edward ran a hand through his blonde hair angrily trying to think where Envy might be at.

"He tore up your room. I highly doubt he's coming back."

Edward stepped towards him and raised his hand, slapping Mustang across the face. His head snapped to the side. Tears stung his eyes, blurring his vision. He was shaking with so much rage he could probably slap him a hundred more times for being so stupid.

"I wish my arm was metal so I could've snapped your damn neck. Get out of my room so I can clean it and wait for him to get back."

Mustang touched his face and got up. He left the room without another word. Edward slammed the door shut. He was angry at himself… he should've known better but he didn't think he would pull something so petty. Edward sat down in the middle of the floor and cried silently. He felt like Envy had seen everything and left the military ball.

Envy had seen the whole thing…

X

X

Envy sat at the top of the military dorm building in his normal clothes he had worn for the last hundred years. He had pulled a dirty trick shape shifting into Mustang but he wanted to know how Edward really felt. The hit he got was a lot harder than he expected. He was lucky it was just a flesh arm instead of metal because he still felt the sting on his face.

"So… I feel like the biggest asshole ever."

He should have known Edward wouldn't do anything like that willingly. Edward wasn't a liar or a cheater. _A cheater._ What was wrong with this picture? They weren't together but he became so mad he wanted to rip the doors of the hinges but he couldn't because he felt weak…. betrayed… He had never felt jealously so strong like that before it made him sick to his stomach.

 _He didn't do anything wrong. I wanna beat the shit out of Mustang… that wouldn't help anything any. I guess the best thing I can do is get him his gate back. We can work on it tomorrow. After I make up for it…_

Envy felt like he didn't even deserve to lay eyes on Edward. He had doubted him, now he was stuck on the roof hating himself. He wanted to go to their room and throw himself at the ex-alchemist's feet to beg for forgiveness. He just wanted to crawl into bed and have Edward hold him while he slept.

X

X

The next morning Edward got up. He was hanging off the bed and he looked like he hadn't slept at all. He did his best to clean the room stacking things in piles, since they had some paperwork and books. Edward had folded all of the clothes and had them on the chair in the corner.

He looked at the door realizing it was still cracked the way he left it just in case Envy came back but he didn't. Edward felt even worse than before. He cared too much for him and it was going to be his downfall. Mustang's words rang through his mind. Envy did those things, he knew but he forgave him.

He wasn't the same.

Edward went and showered getting ready to go back to the research room they had. He just left his hair down wet and dripping on his shirt. He sat down at his chair at Envy's table staring down at Envy's drawing and symbols. What was the point now?

Edward dozed off again and he wasn't asleep long when he heard the door open. He jumped up afraid it was Mustang again but it was Envy. He stood there in his usual homunculus outfit with a pink, embarrassed face holding a bag of pastries and two coffees. Neither one made a move for several minutes, unsure of the other's feelings from the night before.

Envy cleared his throat and set the stuff down.

"I'm sorry," Envy said staring at the table top, "I shouldn't have left last night."

Edward said nothing.

"I... um..."

His golden eyes filled with sad and angry tears.

"Shit I'm sorry-

Edward scooted the chair back and tackled Envy knocking him to the ground. Envy didn't know how to react. They were halfway in the hallway and half of the room.

"Edward I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

Edward sat up on him and slapped him across the face on the same cheek as last night.

"Mustang did what he did and I'm sorry but don't ever doubt the way I feel. I don't lie."

Envy held his face.

"...How did you know?"

"Mustang is a lot different than the way you made him out to be. You can't imitate him well. The room was also destroyed so that more or less gave it away."

"Then why did you slap me?"

"You looked like him and I was pissed and even more angry that you tried to trick me."

Envy opened his mouth to speak but Edward grabbed his face and kissed him hard. A few people stopped in the hallway to see the youngest state alchemist kissing a guy dressed like a girl. Edward pulled away.

"Because you wanted to be dumb and try to be slick thinking I would be all for Roy Mustang of all people... I'm going to punish you later tonight," he whispered and Envy's face got bright red.

 _Oh shit... He isn't kidding._

"I hope you're ready because I'm going to work you to exhaustion."

X

X

Envy sat in his chair going through his notes drawing out the outer part of the circle. He couldn't help but look at Edward. He looked so tired but he gave off such a cheerful vibe. Edward looked up catching Envy staring at him. He gave him a sly smile making Envy shudder with anticipation.

"You can't wait? I can punish you here if you want but I can't guarantee that you'll be quiet."

Envy bit his lip- he was getting hard.

"Well?" Edward asked.

"I can wait for tonight," Envy said swallowing hard.

In the years that Envy lived, he never let anyone control him in the bedroom- _ever._ Now, he was so eager to please Edward that he would just bend and take his fucking skort off now. Edward wasn't the mean sadistic type of lover like he was but the way he sat there giving Envy a choice… it made him nervous and giddy. He had never felt more alive.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"Anything to please you," the sin said softly.

"Don't worry, you will later."

Envy put his head down on the table and groaned. He had major blue balls now.

"I suggest you get back to work now."

Envy clenched his teeth and did as Edward said. Even though he was doing this all in good fun, he was one good fucking tease. Envy wanted to run off to the bathroom like a teenage boy and jerk it until he came all over his hand but he wanted to resist it. He wondered what the sweet, innocent man would actually do to him later.

X

It was about seven at night and they had decided to just eat lunchmeat sandwiches instead of going out. Edward stacked his stuff up and organized it on his table. He stood up and walked over to Envy who was trying to finally finish the design of the outer part of the transmutation circle they needed. Edward reached down behind him and slid his hands up Envy's care abs and inside his half shirt.

"I need to go to the store… I want you to take a shower and go back to our room to wait. Do you understand me?" Edward asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be back shortly…"

Edward kissed his shoulder and up to his neck. Envy moaned loudly as he sucked on his pale skin hard enough to leave a hicky. Envy reached behind him tangling his fingers in Edward's blonde locks. Envy really wished he was sucking him off like that because the blue balls he had all day was becoming painful. Edward reached down and pinched his nipples firmly getting a loud, pleading moan from the sin's mouth.

"Go get ready."

X

Edward walked back to the military dorms carrying a paper bag. He had a rope and a thin sheet he bought in town before everyone started to close up. He bought himself a new outfit of black dress pants, with a button up white shirt, a black vest with a black tie. He had put his hair up in a ponytail this time. He wanted to see Envy's reaction seeing him dressed that way considering the looks from the women on the street were looking at him.

Edward unlocked the door and walked in seeing Envy sitting on the bed with a book in his hands. Envy stared at him with his mouth hanging open. He looked so business like and professional and… so fucking sexy Envy was semi hard staring at him. The ex-alchemist smirked loving the reaction he got and wanted. Envy put the book on the night stand and waited Edward's instructions.

"I hope you're ready to obey because I won't take no for an answer," Edward said sitting down in the chair by the desk.

Envy nodded slightly.

"Get over here on your knees."

Envy got off of the bed and crawled to him eagerly.

"You know what to do," Edward said seductively giving him a cocky grin.

 _He is going to be the death of me._

Envy unzipped his pants and pulled them down some as Edward lifted his ass of the chair to help him out. Edward was already hard as a rock and his dick was throbbing with desire for Envy. Envy took the whole length in deep throating him as far as he possibly could. Edward slipped a gloved hand into his hair and pulled lightly as he moaned. Envy's erection was painful since it was pressing against his skort; he just wanted to relieve himself then.

Edward's moans became a little louder and he was ready to bust into his mouth but he stopped Envy before he did. Envy looked up at him with a little saliva on the corner of his mouth. The ex-alchemist nodded towards the bed and Envy went to the bed. His poor hard dick was straining against the fabric he thought it would rip. Edward got up from the chair and pulled the skort down.

Envy's hard dick sprung out at Edward already seeping with precum. He grinned evilly at the sin before he started stroking it with his hand. The silk of the glove felt so good against his hot stretched skin he let a small moan. The ex-alchemist pulled his gloves off and started to jerk Envy off. If Envy thought that was his punishment, he was dead wrong. Within a minute, Envy shot his seed all over Edward's fingers panting.

"Ah…" he said dreamily.

Edward wiped his hand off on a towel he had by the bed.

"Come here."

Envy crawled over to him and Edward flipped him onto his lap with his bare ass in the air.

"What are you-

 _SLAP!_

Envy jumped in surprised whipping around to stare at him in disbelief.

"I didn't say talk. I'll let you know when you can. If you want to talk, I can gag you if you want."

Envy closed his mouth and looked down at the floor.

"If it hurts too much, just say 'flowers'. Understand?" he said and Envy nodded.

Edward started off soft at first then after a few minutes he started to hit Envy's ass cheeks harder. Envy's dick was already hard again from the pain and the excitement of Edward ordering him around. Envy lost track after fifty-three slaps on his ass. It was becoming harder and harder to take it. He wanted him to stop and to jerk him off again. He wanted to plead and beg until he got what he wanted but he didn't want to cave in. He wanted Edward to beat his ass raw.

"You sure do know how to take it don't you?" Edward asked pulling on Envy's hair, "Your moans are so sexy… I want to bury my cock into your ass."

Envy came again all over Edward's leg.

"My, my… Someone likes this… I think I should make you cum a few more times, don't you agree?" he whispered into his ear.

Envy whimpered.

Edward forced Envy to his feet with his hot red ass and pulled off the half shirt. Envy stood there naked, still shaking from his ass slapping orgasm with cum dripping down his leg. Edward bent down and licked it up his leg and took Envy's length into his mouth sucking until he got hard again. Envy was shaking so bad he could barely stand. Edward ran his fingers down Envy's sides making him shiver and his knees started to buckle underneath of him.

"Are you ok Envy? I never seen you like this before. I just want to cum inside you," Edward whispered, "Would you like that? You can answer."

"Y-yes!"

"Lay on the bed then."

Envy did as instructed and Edward stripped naked. Envy's eyes stared at him hungrily. Edward reached into a paper bag pulling out rope and a silk cloth. Envy raised an eyebrow as Edward ripped the cloth into a nice sized strip. He crawled onto the bed and stuck his dick into Envy's mouth as he used the rope to tie the sin's hands to the bedpost. Envy could taste the warm liquid leaking onto his tongue and he wanted more until Edward filled his throat full of it.

Next Edward blindfolded him, pulling away from his mouth.

"How many times can you cum Envy? That's two in less than twenty minutes… I wonder how many times you can in one hour…"

Envy shuddered with sinful delight. His ass hurt against the sheets but it hurt so good.

"When you can't take it anymore… I want you to tell me to take you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes."

Since he couldn't see he wondered what Edward would do. All he could feel was the light touches of Edward's rough hands on his body. His hands rested on his hips and Edward nudged his legs open with his knee. He felt something kind of wet rubbing against his dick and he heard Edward moan his name loudly. He started to feel like he wanted to cum again even if it hurt his balls.

"Does that feel good?" Edward asked.

"Yes! Fuck- I'm going to cum again!" Envy cried out shaking.

Edward replaced his dick with his mouth and started to blow Envy. He writhed underneath him thrust his dick in and out of Edward's mouth without permission. He didn't care- he could spank him a hundred more times and he would just want to fuck his mouth again. Envy let out a strangled cry his seed spilling into the ex-alchemist's mouth in large amounts.

"That's a third time and so much still came out. You think you can again?"

Envy felt exhausted but he wanted more. He liked this side of Edward. He wanted this every night- he could never get bored of it. He had always been the one dealing out the punishment but to be on the receiving end was fucking thrilling. He wanted to hear Edward cum, he wanted to hear him call his name as he filled him up.

"Please for the love of god fuck me please!" Envy begged, "I can't take anymore!"

Edward lifted his legs into the air and draped them over his shoulders. The head of his dick rubbed against Envy's asshole wanting to go in. Envy did his best to relax but he was so eager to get it he was straining to control himself. Edward pushed a little harder not wanting to hurt him and he slid right in. He sucked in a sharp breath trying to stop himself from cumming.

He didn't want to disappoint Envy after everything he did to him.

"The inside of you is so hot… You feel so good squeezing around me," he growled.

"I need it hard please… I beg you…" Envy whimpered.

Edward started to pull out slowly and slammed it back in getting a cry from Envy's trembling lips. He did it again and again making Envy hard again for the fourth time. Envy was surprised by his stamina because he hadn't come yet as he started pounding Envy harder. Without warning, Edward pulled out and flipped Envy over onto his knees, twisting the rope some but he left it loose for a reason.

Edward reentered Envy making them both cry out and Edward started his pace back up. He pulled Envy's hair with one hand and gripped onto his hip with the other as he fucked him mercilessly. Envy cried out Edward's name and he shot his fourth load onto the bed. The ex-alchemist slammed into him one last time before he came hard practically yelling out the sin's name. He laid his head on Envy's back as his dick slid out.

Envy ended up collapsing into the bed into his own cum but he didn't care. The blindfold slid off finally. After a few minutes of trying to catch their breaths Envy grinned at him tiredly.

"If you're gonna punish me like that I'll be bad all the fucking time."

Edward busted up laughing.

"Let me untie you."

"Are you sure…? I kind of love it…" he said with a devious grin on his face.

"Your wrists are red. I don't wanna hurt you anymore than I had," the blonde said untying him.

"Can I ask you something?"

Edward smiled at him, "Sure."

"Can I hold you? My ass is on fire and I need to let the feeling come back."

Edward snorted and started laughing again.

"I'll change the sheets and yes you can hold me."

Envy put an arm around his neck and kissed him goodnight.

 _ **That has to be the hottest fucking thing I have ever written. I need time to calm down lol I'll have another chapter for you guys by the weekend. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for not looking at the reviews yet but thank you again guys lol**_


	12. In and Out of Reality

Two days had passed since Envy's punishment and he was able to sit on his wooden chair without a pillow. He was almost done with the smaller version of the transmutation circle they needed. Edward hadn't bothered him for any sex, probably letting him recover from the abuse of his ass checks, asshole and balls but Envy couldn't complain. He didn't deserve something so damn sexy for the horrible shitty trick he pulled.

 _Knock, knock._

"Come in," Edward stated.

Riza Hawkeye shoved Roy Mustang the Fuhrer into the room with such force he almost tripped over the several piles of books they had stacked on the floor after they read them. He looked ashamed and super pissed at the same time. Riza slammed the door and locked it then stood in front of it like she was guarding them or stopping Mustang from going into the hallway. Her eye twitched with annoyance.

"Do it now. Or you won't leave at all making this even worse. I might even let Envy beat you up."

Envy's angry look turned to surprise then a devious smile appeared across his face, "I would be ok with that."

Edward smirked and looked at Riza, "What is going on? Did something happen?"

"I had heard a rumor that the Fuhrer caused the issue between you too."

Envy and Edward looked at each other.

"Is it true?"

Edward looked at Roy and swallowed hard but he was more afraid of Hawkeye than him.

"Y-yea. All is forgiven though."

"Tell them," Riza snapped.

"You two can stay another week, as my apology. I'll pay for the rest of the food and materials you require during your research."

Envy sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"You're a strong woman. I can respect that. In my opinion, the two of you need to date. It's obvious you like each other."

Edward's face turned pink.

Riza gave him a sly smile, "The same could be said for you too. Considering the sounds we heard the other night."

Envy's face heated up and he snorted looking away.

"Sorry for the problems he caused."

"Hey Mustang," Envy said, "No hard feelings but you can't have what I like."

Roy made a face at him and Hawkeye unlocked the door then opened it.

"He has a lot of work today. We'll see you guys later!" she said with a smile and pulled the Fuhrer out forcefully.

The door was slammed shut leaving the two men alone.

"I did not expect that," Envy said looking slightly baffled still.

"I guess at least we have more time to make sure you're human."

 _Knock, knock_

"Come in," Envy called this time and the door opened.

"Here, you got two letters today!" the guy said and handed them to Edward.

"Thank you," Edward said with a smile and looked at the envelopes.

One was from Alphonse and the other from Izumi.

"What it is?"

"It's from Al and teacher!"

Envy jumped out of his seat to Edward's side as he opened Alphonse's letter first.

 _Brother,_

 _I hope this is a big help. I remember almost everything about my gate since my body was stuck in there forever. I hope all is well between you and Envy. I miss you bother very much. We'll be home in a few weeks so make sure your search is over with by then._

 _With Love,_

 _Alphonse and Mei_

"Can I look at his?" Envy asked plucking the paper from his hands.

Envy pulled out Edward's paper from his pocket and studied the two. Edward and Alphonse's gates were almost exactly alike. A few things were switched around but they were pretty much the same. Envy pulled Izumi's paper out of Edward's hand as well looking at them. Next, he pulled out Mustang's and looked.

"I guess because you two performed the same human transmutation, it would be almost identical. Since your teacher did hers for her baby and Mustang was forced, theirs is drastically different."

"I kind of figured that."

Envy slapped him on the back of his head, "Smartass."

Edward grinned at him.

"Will you have to make adjustments to your design?" Edward asked.

"Yea, just some though. I feel tired though."

"You slept fourteen hours last night."

Envy sighed, "I know."

"Are you feeling alright?" Edward asked placing the palm of his hand on Envy's forehead.

"I'm just tired. I don't get sick ok?"

"Sorry…"

Envy grabbed his face and kissed him.

"I am fine."

"Alright. I'm going to grab lunch. Do you want to go?"

"No."

"Alright then…"

Edward gave him a kiss and left the room for some lunch. Envy sat there with his head in his hands. It was like he drunk but completely aware of everything around him. He laid his head on the table and closed his eyes. The world around him swam away and he opened his eyes feeling the heaviness went away.

 _"What the fuck..."_

 _But he already knew where he was at._

 _"Back again so soon?"_

 _Envy looked around to see the Truth sitting there with its big grin. The place was white._

 _"Not by choice. Why am I here?"_

 _"His soul needs to return."_

 _"No, because it's my own!"_

 _The Truth made a strange face, "There is something so odd about you. Can you tell me what it is?"_

 _Envy shrugged._

 _"I haven't a clue."_

 _The Truth smiled, "You are messing with powerful things... You think you can bring back something lost in the exchange?"_

 _"Dangerous or not... We are going to do it. I already know we need something not of that world to get something back not of that world. Isn't that right?" Envy asked stepping closer._

 _"That is correct. Do you think you have the things you need for the exchange?"_

 _"I haven't got that far. I do have a question though."_

 _The Truth grinned, "Of course."_

 _"The reason the gates for everyone is different is because it's what they value in life correct?"_

 _The Truth lost its smile._

 _"How did you figure that out?"_

 _Envy scratched his head. The idea had just come to him... So did that mean Father knew ways of doing things though he never did it._

 _"I really don't know."_

 _The Truth smiled again, "It seems his soul holds secrets that you are uncovering slowly. How ironic."_

 _Envy stayed quiet._

 _"Do you know who I am?"_

Envy snapped awake looking around quickly. He was alone still.

"That just made things fucking weird."

The door opened and Edward walked though holding a bottle of juice and a wrapped sandwich.

"I already ate so I bought you something even though I know you said no."

"Um thanks."

"Did you sleep any?"

"A little but I'm awake now."

Edward set the food down and picked up the paper Envy had drawn on. It looked way more complicated that he imagined it to be.

"With the way you are about things, it's nice to see you being patient with something."

Envy turned pink. Edward gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you."

"Why do you say things like that?!" Envy yelled become redder by the second.

"Because I love your reaction."

Envy unwrapped the sandwich and started eating glaring at the ex-alchemist but all he could do was smile back at Envy.

"I was thinking about something."

"What are we going to use as our equivalent exchange?"

Envy just stared at him.

"I don't know yet. We can think about it once I finish the circle and copy it onto a bigger piece of paper."

"Ok."

X

X

That night Envy didn't dream of that white place with the Truth. The next day he felt fine and he wasn't sleepy this time but the next day he felt wore out like he had run a marathon. Apparently, Edward was feeling under the weather too. His face was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes but he was still concerned for Envy.

"You look sick too," Edward said.

Envy put a hand on Edward's forehead and it felt like he was on fire.

"What the hell- you're as hot as the sun!"

Envy picked him up bridal style and opened the door. He locked it and headed for their dorm room. Edward started coughing and groaned laying his head on Envy's shoulder breathing funny. They reached there in about ten minutes since Edward was heavy with the metal leg attached he'd to him still.

"Here we are. Hang on ok?"

Edward said nothing as Envy carried him in and laid him on the bed.

"What do I do?" Envy asked.

"I'm fine... We need to research the stuff to make you human..."

"I've been a homunculus for a long time, another few days won't hurt me."

Envy ended up leaving the room and found Lieutenant Hawkeye messing with papers she had dropped.

"Hi Envy. How is everything today?" she asked smiling at him.

"Edward is sick. I don't know what to do."

She stood up and brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"OK, I'll get him a doctor."

"This is going to sound stupid but is he going to die?" Envy asked.

Riza looked surprised by the pained and sad face Envy had.

"He might have the flu. He'll be ok I promise," she said with a reassuring smile.

"Um... Is there anything I should do?" he asked.

Riza tapped her lips and smiled.

"Go back and be with Ed. When I get back with the doctor, I'll show you how to make something to make him feel better."

Envy returned back to their room and saw that Edward was asleep though he was breathing kind of heavy. He caressed Edward's face feeling how hot he was. _Humans are so fragile… yet they are able to adapt and survive through all kinds of conditions. I guess I'll have to face this when I become human. I wonder who would take care of me if I got sick…._

Envy laid his bed on the side of the bed watching Edward as he slept. He didn't want to climb into the bed and disturb him. Edward and Alphonse had been so nice to him, it was nice to return the favor back in some way. The sleepiness he had felt all day finally caught up to him. He reached up and took Edward's hand and dozed off.

 _Envy opened his eyes and looked around. He was there again?_

 _"_ _I know you're here so, where are you?"_

 _"_ _It seems your soul and body are losing its connection to each other."_

 _"_ _You asked who I thought you were. Why do you ask me that?"_

 _"_ _I want to know what you think."_

 _"_ _Ed calls you the Truth but I don't know if that's the way to call you."_

 _The white figure smiled and nodded, "I'm called lots of things."_

 _"_ _Well, what are you called?"_

 _"_ _Some call me the Truth. Some think of me as the World or the Universe. I am One and All- I am You. I'm even God."_

 _Envy made a weird face and smile, "So you're the thing that Father was after."_

 _"_ _Do you desire power?" he asked with a grin._

 _"_ _I'm not ignorant. I know the fate Father suffered. I don't want it all or even half of it- I just want to be human. Since I suppose Father was here, he has a gate, doesn't he? Can I see it?"_

 _The Truth grinned, "Why do you want to see it?"_

 _"_ _I want to know what he desired most."_

 _"_ _Knowledge, power and immortality."_

 _Envy sighed, "He was truly stupid then."_

 _The Truth laughed._

 _"_ _Here it is."_

 _A large gray stone gate appeared. Envy stared at it but it never opened._

 _"_ _This is it huh?"_

 _He touched it and it felt so real._

 _"_ _There's wasn't much to him after all."_

 _X_

Envy snapped awake and looked around the room. Edward's hand was tangled in his green hair. He smiled and untangled his hair from Edward's fingers.

"I'm sorry you're sick…"

He didn't move but he was still breathing which was good.

 _Knock, knock_

The door opened up revealing Riza, Marcoh and the tall guy with muscles.

"Envy!" Marcoh said looking surprised, "I thought you were dead…"

Envy stood up and held out his hand, "I'm sorry for what I did before."

Marcoh looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"You… have changed a lot…"

Envy smirked, "Yea. Being nice for once does that."

"Well… what is going on?" the doctor asked.

"I don't know. He just feels hot and he's breathing weird."

"Well, let's wake him up so I can talk to him."

Envy bent over and brush his blonde hair off of his face and whispered into his ear.

"Edward wake up."

Edward opened his golden eyes slightly and smiled at Envy.

"Hey," he said and jerked Envy downward with his right arm giving him a kiss.

The only one unbothered by this was Riza who laughed. Both men were shocked only because it was Envy and they were once enemies.

"Ok, enough love birds! Doctor Marcoh is here, Edward. So is Armstrong."

Envy helped Edward sit up and he smiled at them.

"Hey. I don't mean to be a bother."

"You're fine Edward, it happens. Let's go Envy. Alex will watch after him."

Envy looked back at Edward with a weird expression.

"Go ahead. I know him, he's a good guy," Edward said with a weak smile.

"I swear, if I come back and Mustang is breathing in your general direction, we will have some problems," he snapped and walked into the hallway.

"He's busy with paperwork anyways," Riza said making a nervous smile.

Edward laughed nervously as they disappeared from earshot. Armstrong shut the door and both men looked at him.

"So… how did that happen?" Marcoh asked.

"Long story. I can tell you if you want."

"Alright go ahead."

X

X

"So, people eat chicken noddle soup or tomato soup when they're sick?"

"Yup and I'll show you how to make it. Al has informed me that Edward can't cook anyways."

"He makes good scrambled eggs."

Riza smiled and dropped in the chunks of chicken then the carrot cubes.

"That is good though. Breakfast is important. I can teach you how to cook if you want. You'll have to eat when you're human."

Envy finished making the homemade noodles and handed her the baking sheet full of dough and flour.

"I don't bother you?" Envy asked, "I did all those horrible things…"

"Well you did but we aren't so innocent either. I can forgive you for the things you did wrong. It's part of being human."

Envy made a weird face.

"I have Mei's number if you want to call Al and tell him about Edward."

"I have a question to ask him always," he said and he took off the pink apron Riza made him wear.

"I'll write the recipe down and we'll wait for it to cook thoroughly."

Envy smiled and Riza told him Al's number. Envy went to the small living room and dialed Al and Mei's Xing number.

 _"_ _Hello?"_

"Um… Mei? This is Envy. Can I talk to Al?"

 _"_ _Sure. Hold on! Allllllllllllll!"_

Envy smirked listening to Mei yell for the youngest Elric brother.

 _"_ _Hey Envy! Are you doing ok?"_

"I'm… ok. Ed is sick."

 _"_ _What? Is he going to be ok? I can come back-_

"Riza said it's wasn't super serious. Something called the flu?"

 _"_ _That's not bad I guess. Ed doesn't get sick often."_

"Doctor Marcoh is looking after him."

 _"_ _I'm glad! He's a good doctor!"_

"Yea."

 _"_ _Are you ok? You seem kind of off?"_

"Can I ask you something?"

 _"_ _Sure."_

"When your body was calling back to your soul… What was it like?"

 _"_ _It was kind of painful. Going back and forth but the pain… it was the only way I can describe it."_

"Like a spiritual kind of pain?" Envy asked not understanding.

 _"_ _Yea. It was a lot worse than any emotional or physical pain I ever felt. I've been hurt a few times but it doesn't faze me at all. Are you ok? Is your body and soul trying to go back?"_ Alphonse asked with concern in his voice.

"No. I was curious. Since our research is getting closer to the end. I have to go. Riza is teaching me to make chicken noddle soup."

Alphonse laughed, _"Ok, take care and tell Ed I love him. Good bye Envy. I love you too by the way."_

"Wait what-

He hung up before Envy could say anything.

"Hey! It's almost done! Are you coming?" she called.

"Yea, I am."

 _What the hell?_ He though putting the phone down. He was perplexed by those words…

I love you.


	13. Love Lost to be Gained

Riza gave Envy a bowl and urged him to try it. He was unsure thinking that the reason why they made it was to make Edward feel better. Wasn't it medicine? He lifted the spoon and gave it taste. It tasted so good! _No wonder it would make Edward better… this is really, really good._ Within two minutes his bowl was empty.

"I thought this was for Edward?" Envy asked looking at the giant pot of chicken noodle soup.

"It is but I thought you would want to try it."

"I don't need medicine though. I'm a homunculus."

Riza blinked quickly then realized what he was talking about.

"Oh! People make soup for sick people because they can't eat anything else. It does help the stomach if you are vomiting and such. You can it when you're healthy but it's known for when you're sick though."

"Oh…"

"Alright, let's go and take this to him. I think the doctor had enough time to look at him," Riza said standing up.

Envy stood up and placed his bowl in the sink.

"You want to carry the soup?" she asked and he nodded.

He put on the mitts that Riza handed him and lifted the silver container. They walked back to Edward and Envy's room. Edward was replacing his shirt when they walked in. Alex was sitting at the desk and Marcoh was taking a few notes on some paper. Edward looked pale as a ghost but he grinned at Envy the moment he walked through the doorway.

"He has a bad case of the flu."

Riza nodded, "Thought so but I wanted to make sure. We made you chicken noodle soup Edward."

The ex-alchemist looked at Riza then at Envy.

"You made food?"

"Yea…" Envy said blushing.

"Well, Envy. Since you will be caring for Edward, make sure he drinks and eats light things like crackers or the chicken noodle soup. Call me in a few days if he doesn't get better, ok?" Marcoh said and he left waving to them all.

"Alright, if you need me, just come get me ok?" Riza said and waved.

"Goodbye men! Feel better Edward Elric!"

The door clicked shut.

"Envy?"

"You need to sleep."

Envy pushed him down into the pillows firmly.

"Ok. Can you hold me until I fall asleep?" Edward asked softly and the sin nodded.

X

X

To Riza and Alphonse it was a sure thing that Edward and Envy cared deeply for each other even in such a short amount of time. Maybe it had been Envy's 'last words' when Roy Mustang tried to get revenge. Maybe it was because Edward and Envy knew those feelings of jealously was real but the need to be human was understandable too. Envy wanted to know all those feelings they all felt for himself but felt to pathetic to do it or he wasn't sure if there was a way.

It hurt Envy to hear Edward say he would leave after he became human. It was his intentions in the beginning but now it was a different story. Where would he go? What if he made someone mad without meaning too and they killed him? He wouldn't be able to save his own life even if he learned alchemy.

Edward was too shy to admit his feelings to Envy because he was scared of rejection. He was scared because he had wanted Winry for so long. Now, he was physical and kissing then sharing feelings he felt. He was being taken care of by Envy and it made him like him more and more. Edward felt like he _loved_ Envy. He loved him so much but he would never say.

He knew Envy had been around a long time and it was a sure thing to say he had never been in love so why would he be any different?

Edward opened his eyes and looked around in a haze. He didn't know what time it was and he didn't want to get up and bother Envy; he would just shove him back into the bed. The blonde closed his eyes again but his thoughts were just making him feel worse. His heart hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't share those feelings with Envy after being rejected by Winry.

 _I don't feel good but I feel like staying quiet is making me insane. I can't say anything because he'll just think that my fever is making me say things. Ugh._

"Fullmetal… Are you awake?"

"Yea… I need to go to the bathroom."

Edward scooted to the side and tried to stand up but ended up falling to the ground.

"Is your automail broken?"

"No… I'm just weak from the flu."

Envy picked him up and carried him to the door. Edward stared at him with a tired look watching the way his purple eyes moved as he carried him down the hallway. He laid his head on the sin's shoulder and sighed heavily. He felt weak physically and emotionally. Envy nudged the bathroom door open and walked inside. He sat Edward onto the toilet and pulled his pants down.

"Not to make you feel like a girl or anything but you need to pee sitting down. I would feel weird helping you stand up to pee."

Edward snorted and started laughing.

"After the things you did to me, you helping me pee bothers you?"

"Shut up dumbass!" he yelled but Edward continued to smile.

Envy whipped around and stared until Edward was done.

Edward stood up leaning against the wall pulling his pants up.

"I'm done."

Envy looked at him giving him a dirty look.

"Wash your hands."

He smiled and dragged his weaken body to the sink. He washed his hands with Envy watching him carefully. Edward couldn't tell if it was because he was nervous or because he was really sick but his poor heart was working overtime.

"I'll heat you up some soup."

Envy picked him back up and carries him back to the room placing him on the bed. Envy shuffled around the room heating the soup on a small hotplate Riza had provided. After ten minutes, it was hot enough and Envy handed him the bowl. The sin grabbed a giant bottle of water and set it beside of him.

"You have to drink it all."

"I'll do my best."

Envy sat there watching Edward eat. He felt like something bad would happen if he left him alone for more than five minutes.

"Can I ask you something?"

Envy looked up to see a strange expression on the blonde's face.

"Sure."

"Have you ever been in love?" Edward asked.

 _I wasn't expecting that kind of question._

"Why are you asking me that?" the sin asked his words laced with malice.

"You've been around for a long time. I figured it would happen before."

Envy stayed quiet as Edward finished his soup. He did not want to talk about that of all things.

"Does it matter who I was with in the past?" he asked angrily.

"That's not what I meant."

Envy got up and left the room slamming the door angrily. Edward sighed and laid back down. He just asked a simple question and he was too tired to fight when there was nothing to fight about. Wither Envy took as Edward wanted to know everyone he slept with or he was really hurt from the past and he wasn't willing to talk about it.

X

X

Envy was on the roof of the military dorm building again. He didn't understand why he was being questioned about such stupid things. He was 177 and he honestly didn't need to think about all those things even though they made him the way he was. He was angry, sadistic and jealous. He had the things he wanted most but lost them all in a blink of an eye thanks to Father.

Envy just curled up in the corner sleeping. Morning was there soon enough bathing his sleeping body in warm rays.

After a few hours Edward got up and forced himself to get dressed. It was just sleep pants and a white shirt but it was good enough. He dragged himself to the restroom and they up the few flights of stairs to the roof. He thought it more of a long shot but Envy wouldn't adventure to far from him because of Mustang.

He reached the rooftop and saw that Envy was asleep in a corner. Edward just decided to crawl towards Envy. His body was racked with a high fever still but he didn't want Envy out there alone. He crawled up in between his legs resting his head on Envy's upper thigh. He was still so tired and he fell asleep.

An hour after Edward came up Envy woke up and stared downward to see the ex-alchemist laying there on him. What was wrong with him? He rejected Edward like it was nothing acting like a jackass whenever he felt Edward was getting too close to him for his liking. Father wasn't around anymore but he still felt that somehow something would go wrong anyways. Edward wouldn't judge him no matter what he told him.

"Why are you like this?" Envy asked aloud to himself.

He stroked Edward's golden blonde hair.

Edward stirred from his slumber and wrapped his arms around Envy's waist.

"Edward..."

"Hmm? Five more minutes..."

Envy cracked a smile.

"You wanna actually sleep in a bed instead of the roof?"

"I don't want you to go away again, " he said sleepily.

"I'll answer your question if you want."

Edward turned his head looked into those violet eyes.

"Which question?"

"I've been in love three times."

Edward looked mildly surprised.

"Three?"

"I'm 177 years old what did you expect?"

"I keep forgetting that."

Envy smiled.

"I fell for a Xerxes woman. There were about twenty to thirty of them that were out of that city when Father creates his philosopher's stone. It was a year after I was born into this world when I met her. Her hair was shorter and a darker blonde but her eyes were so bright yellow it captivated me. She knew automatically I wasn't a human but she didn't care. We talked for a week before she decided to kiss me.

"I didn't quite understand the whole idea but then she explained a lot of human mating things and then the next thing I knew… we were at it like rabbits all night every day when by some strange possibility she ended up pregnant. She was a virgin when I got with her so I figured the baby was mine after three months of constant messing around. I was excited not because of all the sex but because I had someone. That I was going to have something that was half of me."

Envy ran his fingers through Edward's sun colored hair again.

"I had kept my relationship secret because I wasn't sure how all the other homunculus would feel. I didn't know how… Father would feel either. I got my answer of how he really felt about humans a month and a half after we found out she was pregnant. I can tell you that it great feeling your own baby move around and kick. She was so happy. Then I went back one night and Father got there before I did. He had slaughtered her to the point I couldn't recognize her. All I saw was that dark blonde hair and the baby fetus that died."

Edward's mouth hung open. The way he felt about Winry saying no and the pain he felt paled in comparison to that.

"Even if she had slept with someone else and got pregnant, it was still my baby. I had told her I loved her every night after she kissed me."

"I'm so sorry."

Envy smiled sadly, "It was a long time ago. I try not to think about her."

"If you don't want to tell me anymore that would be ok."

"I guess I should tell you. You're doing me a big favor by the way."

Envy stretched his arms and looked towards the sky.

"I turned eighty-eight. I was in some small city when I was disguised as a blond woman when I shifted back to my favorite form as yours truly. He saw me do it but he was more fascinated by it than disgusted or scared. He just started talking to me and next thing I know I was sneaking of to that city every night for two weeks straight. When I told him how old I was… he couldn't believe it but the more I talked he did believe it.

"We were talking walking through the dark city when he stopped me and kissed me. I didn't know how to react because well… he was a guy. I had only known the woman the carrying my child. I definitely got a crash course in how that worked. It was one of the best things I had ever experienced; it was a lot different than being with a female but the love was the same.

"He had asked me to marry him and I had yes. A total of six months together and I would have run off with him but once again Father interfered. I had tried to save him that time but I ended up suffering for it for three years. He tortured me endlessly so for a long time I never did anything but stick close to him. In a way, I felt broken and angry. I had no problem killing people but losing those who I loved… it killed me on the inside."

Edward laced his fingers with Envy's.

"I knew that Father would come back and hurt me again but I had fallen for him so quick. He had red hair and blue eyes colored like the day time sky. I guess I wanted to be with a human because I was always stuck at night. The last time I fell in love, Father didn't even have to do anything. The man I fell for betrayed me with ease. I think Father knew that he would eventually hurt. Ten years after I lost the second love of my life I fell for a black haired man with green eyes.

"He was tall, muscular and he was powerful for a human being. It was lust at first sight but it turned into other things. He was the one who said, 'I love you' first. I felt leery about it but he kept doing all the right things so of course I fell hard. He was great at everything and I couldn't help it. I stayed with him for a whole year which I thought was odd and Father never intervened so easily.

"I was the stupid this one time and asked him to marry me. Of course, he said yes. It was a month after that when I went back to his place to find he had a woman in there with some kids. It was really, really obvious they were kids. All three of them had that raven black hair and two of them had green eyes. One had brown from the woman. I waited until they all left to face him."

Edward sat up now laying his head on Envy's shoulder. Envy stretched his legs.

"He had said he could do what he wants because being with a man wasn't a real relationship and it didn't count so he could have a woman too. I never understood why he even said yes to marrying me. I was so mad I wanted to kill him but I couldn't do it. I could never kill someone I cared so much for. Half of me was angry because I was jealous he had kids. I had lost my one. He told me basically the way he felt for me wasn't real compared to what he felt for her."

Edward reached over and pulled Envy's face close to his until they touched foreheads.

"I'm sorry all those things happened to you."

"Yea, so am I…" Envy said and pulled away.

They sat in silence for a long time.

"Maylinea, Elias, and Ivan."

"You can still remember their names?" Edward whispered.

"I could never forget."

Edward squeezed his hand, "You're only human after all."

Envy looked at him, "But I'm not."

"You are too me. You were always human in mind but not in body. You know love and pain. That makes you human."

The sin smiled staring into Edward's golden eyes.

"Envy… I would never hurt you."

"I know…" Envy whispered his voice filled with pain, "I know."

He wanted so badly to believe it but he didn't want to take the chance.

 ** _thor94, don't worry you'll get what you want soon lol I just have to decide what I want Envy to do first._**


	14. Completion

A two days later Edward was feeling good enough to start reading again. He had to take a nap every so often since he was still tired, but he felt better than he did. Envy sat there scribbling on the same paper making faces of angry, wonder and anguish. Edward couldn't help but love the faces he made.

Edward felt closer to him too. He couldn't believe that Envy dealt with those kinds of feelings. He never imagined the sin to be the fatherly type but he could understand since it was the first time he ever had a connection with someone. He admired him for everything. Envy was mean and angry… sadistic but… he had a softer side. Edward felt lucky to see it.

Envy wasn't just a murderer. He was being that needed love no matter how twisted.

"Hey…"

Envy looked up, "Are you feeling sick again?"

"You think when I feel better you can do stuff I did to you… to me?" Edward asked his face red.

Envy dropped his pen.

"It's one thing to dish it out and another to take it. You sure you want that? I don't want you crying or anything… I can be pretty mean."

"I want to try at least once."

"When you say things like that, it makes me hard."

The blonde blushed some more and looked away with a smile.

"Don't be all shy now!" Envy said with a devious grin on his face, "Trust me… I want you at full strength when I do all those things to you. I wanna see how you will react to every touch I lay on you."

Edward shivered a little, "I can't wait."

After a few hours Envy stood up and stretched. He finally completed the whole transmutation circle but he had left out a few parts on the door. He couldn't answer them because for some reason he felt at the time they would do the circle Edward would have to figure that out for himself. Edward was snoozing away on his desk. He looked down at the picture.

He had gone a few days without sinking into that white place with whatever that being was. He wasn't going to go back if he could help it. He felt so tired from it afterwards like it was draining his power and he wasn't ready to go yet since everything wasn't up yet. They needed to figure out what the price they would pay for everything altogether.

Envy's purple eyes landed back on Edward's blonde head. His hair covered his sleeping face and he was snoring a little bit. Since he had gotten sick, he was snoring louder but it didn't bother him that much. The sound itself was intriguing and Envy had read about it. Humans did such weird things with their bodies, sometimes for him it felt like he wasn't ready for that plunge.

He looked at the bag of trash in the corner. Then his violet eyes wandered around the room staring at all of the books they had searched in. The stacks of paper they had organized by relevance for what they were searching for. Edward was asleep, still recovering from his illness and Envy was having problems staying in this world as it was.

 _Knock, knock._

The door swung open and Roy Mustang stood there. Envy jumped out of his seat ready to beat his ass but all the Fuhrer did was raise his hand.

"I'm not in here for that. I came to see if everything was ok because no one heard anything coming from this room in a few days."

He looked over to see Edward asleep on his desk.

"Recovering from illness isn't easy."

"I noticed."

The two of them stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"I have expected you to try and kill me," Mustang said.

"I have too much to lose if I act like a dumbass."

Mustang nodded, "So… he won't be a State Alchemist anymore huh?"

"No, but I can understand his reasoning."

"I let him keep the watch because of the engraving he put in it. I know it meant something special to him."

Envy didn't say anything.

"I suppose I should get back to my paper work before Hawkeye finds me walking around."

"Bye then."

Mustang closed the door and Envy sat back down. He really didn't like him.

X

X

"Hey, it's time to go home. You can sleep in the bed. I have to transfer the image onto the bigger page."

Edward stared at him, "Huh?"

"I finished it."

Edward jumped up almost tripping over his chair, "You completed it?!"

"Yea. Mustang came by."

The ex-alchemist stared at him.

"He came by to make sure you were ok."

"Oh."

"I promise he's still alive."

Edward grinned and walked over to Envy hugging him tightly.

"I know you won't do things like that. You want me to carry anything?"

"No, just walk that sexy ass in front of me so I can watch."

Edward laughed, "Alright then."

Edward did as he asked and Envy enjoyed the view all the way they got to their room. Edward changed out of his regular clothes and slipped on a clean pair of shorts. He crawled into bed seeing Envy stare him hungrily. He covered himself up with the sheet and batted his eyes at the sin innocently. Envy gave him a dirty look and started on the big piece of paper.

Edward was curled up on the bed with a regular book, sneaking peeks at Envy. He wondered what it was like being alive all those years. Walking and wondering if someone else would come along just to be gone. Edward lost his mother and Alphonse's body but it was different than what Envy dealt with. Edward kicked the sheets off and closed his book.

The blonde walked over and took the pen out of Envy's hand. The sin shot him a dirty ass look but it was gone quickly when he saw the tenderness on his face. Edward pulled him to his feet and pulled him over to the bed. Edward sat down first and Envy sat beside of him. He didn't know what he wanted but it was pretty obvious when Edward kissed him.

"I know you've been stressed out a lot… Since you had to take care of me and everything… Would you like to… be with me tonight? I can't do what I did last time but I want you to feel better."

Envy swallowed hard. _Why is he talking like that for?_

All their thoughts melted away as Edward kissed him again. Envy reached up tangling one of his hands in those strands of sunlight and they fell back onto the bed. He slipped his warm tongue into the sin's mouth and Envy moaned against his lips. Within a few minutes of sweet making out they started pulling each other's clothes off; all the clothing was scattered about on the bedroom floor as Envy crawled on top of Edward.

This was a lot different than any other time they had done anything together.

"Why do you make me feel this way?" Envy whispered staring down at him.

"Like what?" he asked slightly confused.

"It's nothing."

Envy reached into the night stand pulling out a small bottle of lubrication and rubbed it on his hard member then a little on Edward's back entrance. Edward let out an involuntary moan making Envy grin with triumph. He pushed his hard dick against Edward's bottom, pressing against his entrance. Edward's breathing picked up some, but he stayed relaxed until Envy filled the inside of him making him moan louder.

"You're a lot hotter than normal," Envy breathed into his ear.

"The fever," Edward whispered with a smile.

Envy laid his body against Edward and propped himself on his elbows grabbing two handfuls of Edward's gorgeous blonde hair. He kept the pace slow and steady for Edward's sake knowing he couldn't take a full on pounding at the moment. Envy groaned loudly as the ex-alchemist ran his fingers down his back making him shiver. It was love making and Envy hadn't done it in forever. The feeling was nice but he knew he was getting more and more attached to the blonde man underneath him.

Edward started breathing heavier. His moans came more frequent than before. Envy knew he was close and he wanted to cum with him so he picked up the pace. Edward was surprised by the sudden faster pace but it was nice just the same. Edward gripped hard onto Envy's shoulders and came all over both their stomachs. Envy thrust into Edward one last time and he came filling Edward up.

They stayed in that position for a while just staring at each other. It wasn't really awkward but Envy couldn't describe the feeling he even if he wanted too. Edward pulled his face down to his and kissed him one last time then caressed his cheek making Envy turn away in embarrassment. He pulled himself out slowly and laid down on the other side of Edward.

"Do you feel better?" Edward asked softly.

"Yea I do actually. I figured you would pass out from it."

He laughed, "I'll be right back."

Edward slipped on his shorts and went to the restroom. Envy just laid on the bed until his return.

Edward shut the door and locked it.

"I was wondering something…"

Envy turned over to look at him.

"Like what?"

"Are you going to change your name once you turn human?" Edward asked.

Envy made a face, "I never really thought about that. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you'll be a new person so like a new beginning… you could have a new name."

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Envy asked slightly offended.

"No, no… Some people change names once in a while when they start a new life somewhere."

"Humans are strange."

Edward laughed, "Hey, you're the one who wants to be one."

Edward jumped into the bed and slid under the sheets.

"Someone seems to have more energy now," Envy teased pinching his cheek.

"Shut up."

"Are you tired Fullmetal?"

"Yea… Can I hold you?" Edward asked.

"Yea you can."

Envy rolled over, still naked but he didn't care.

"Goodnight Envy."

"Night Edward."

X

X

 _"_ _Holly hell can't I just stay asleep without thinking of this damn place?!" Envy screamed._

 _He was alone though. No one or nothing showed up._

 _"_ _So, you won't come out now huh? You have any other time!"_

 _Silence._

 _"_ _Ugh… Don't tell me I'm going to stay here for the rest of the night!" he screamed angrily._

 _He turned around and saw a giant gray door. Envy's eyes widened realizing half of it was blank. There were words he didn't understand but he knew what they were. This was his gate but he never had one before… Was something strange happening to his body and he failed to notice?_

 _"_ _Do you know what that is?" said a familiar voice._

 _Envy turned around to see another gate but it was Edward's._

 _"_ _What is this?" Envy asked._

 _"_ _This is the gate Edward gave up."_

 _"_ _It looks different than the one he drew me. He values love, life and family now instead of family, life and alchemy."_

 _"_ _I wonder why that would be," said the disembodied voice._

 _Envy swallowed hard. It was because of him._

 _"_ _How can I look at something that is gone in the exchange?"_

 _"_ _Because you are hovering in between, this isn't a place anyone can really visit. Yet, I wonder why you can be here and no one else has made it here…"_

 _Because he was messing in things he shouldn't be._

 _"_ _Why do I keep doing it? I just want to sleep."_

 _The voice laughed, "Maybe you do but maybe there is another half of you that wants to be human so badly you want the secret to do it. You think you have enough things to pay the toll to get what you want?"_

 _"_ _I don't know yet."_

 _"_ _You're running out of time."_

 _Envy's gate started to open slightly and he saw a giant eye._

 _"_ _What the fuck-_

"Envy!"

The sin sat straight up and looked at Edward.

"You were thrashing around and you hit me in the stomach. Are you ok? Did you have a nightmare?"

Envy sat there and stared at him. His head hurt more than after he drank the alcohol.

"I don't know… I think I'm losing control of my body now."

The color drained from Edward's face.

"How many times has this happened?!"

"Maybe five times… I can't remember how many… it's like a big connected dream…"

"We should call Al-

"I did already. He said it was painful in a soul kind of pain but I don't feel that kind of pain. My head just hurts bad."

"We need to do this-

"You're still recovering and we don't know what the toll is for what we are going to be doing. You need to calm down… It's not that bad."

"You say but I don't want to lose you."

Envy smirked, "The sex has you feeling weird."

"That has nothing to do with it."

Envy saw the hurt on Edward's face.

"We've been around each other so much… How can you think I wouldn't care you're in pain? That you can fall asleep and never wake up?" he whispered, "I watched Al go down and I was so scared he would never come back from it. I feared that I would lose him and everything would have been for nothing. I don't care about myself but I robbed him of life and I was selfish. I don't want you to fall into that and never come back. How would Al and Mei feel too? And Riza?"

"What about them?" Envy asked.

"They care about you too. You said Al told you he loved you? Because he sees you as a friend and a brother. Mei was ok with you being there and she only had good things to say about you. You should know she isn't a bad person since you travelled with her. Riza took you back to her place and helped you make chicken noddle soup for me. She even made Mustang apologize for what he did. All those people care about you as much as I do."

"I never saw it that way."

Edward took his hand and squeezed it.

"People can put aside their differences for others when they need too. No one blames you for the things you did. You hate Mustang but you made no move to kill him. You are more human than you think Envy. We both are going to make it out of this alive one way or another. Just promise me that if it gets more frequent then tell me. Don't hide this from me."

Envy bit his lip and nodded.

 ** _As sappy as this sounds, during their tender loving moment of nakedness I had "Lost in Paradise" by Evanescence. Amy Lee is hot by the way but I kind of thought it fit somewhat. Gotta update my RWBY story now. I might have a chapter for tomorrow._**

 ** _I hate Father by the way but he was a good villain._**


	15. The Price You're Willing to Pay

A few days passed by and Edward was eating like his normal self. He was more than happy to rack up a nice food bill for Roy Mustang. Envy was slightly disgusted by how much he could eat at one time but he had been starving for a while. Literally every hour Edward had some kind of food or snack in his mouth but miraculously he didn't gain anything back.

Riza had to come up and beg Edward to stop ordering so much food because the Fuhrer was getting angry but he didn't stop until nine at night when he was getting sleepy. Envy had a whole trash bag full of wrappers and everything else from everything he ate but he was just glad he was feeling a lot better. Edward was half asleep when Envy climbed into bed next to him. Edward reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss goodnight.

"I've been thinking."

Edward pulled away and stared into his dreamy violet eyes.

"About what?"

"The price we are going to pay," Envy said with a dark expression on his face.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it until the time came."

"I saw that giant eye."

The ex-alchemist said nothing.

"It scared me. You woke me up before the gate opened completely."

"Did you feel like it was going to take you?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't sure but... I was sure I didn't want to be there when it opened up."

"It's a whole different experience going through the gate. The things you see… the things you feel… but one thing was sure that human transmutation would never work because it was the domain of God. The feeling of that wrath from him… you could feel it… but taking my leg felt merciful… It's hard to explain."

"How are we so sure… that it'll work for me?" Envy asked.

"Because you already exist."

"How do we pay the toll then?"

Edward sat up and leaned against the headboard thinking.

"We offer your homunculus body and the philosopher's stone for your human body."

"What about your gate? Won't you need to complete the whole thing?"

Edward shook his head, "You'll activate your stone and that should be enough. I don't really need my gate back. I could do without it as long as you get your human body."

"I thought you wanted your alchemy back?"

Edward smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"I have changed my mind. Some things are better to be without when others need more than you do."

"How can you be so selfless?" Envy asked, "All people do is hurt each other. They don't change."

Edward looked at Envy with an annoyed look, "Everyone isn't like that and people make mistakes. You should know that already."

"I still don't understand how."

Edward leaned over and cupped his face kissing him again.

"You will soon enough," he whispered against his lips, "Let's get some sleep."

X

X

The next morning Edward woke to Envy out of the bed and sitting on the chair in front of their window. He looked around to see something were moved like he had been up all night. He got up and stretched cracking his back. He walked over to the chair and wrapped his arms around Envy placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Did you get to sleep at all?"

"No. I didn't want to sleep at all," he said shortly standing up.

"I'm sorry Envy."

"Don't be. I don't need it like you do."

Edward made a face, "It's more fun knowing you're beside of me."

Envy gave him a tired smile.

"If it's ok with you… Would you like coffee? Some apple pie?" Edward asked poking him in the side.

"Fine."

They both changed clothes and headed out of the military building when they ran into Hawkeye and Mustang. Both couple stared for just a minute before Edward said something.

"Morning."

Riza smiled at them both, "Good morning."

"What are you two doing out so early?" Mustang asked staring at only Edward.

"Breakfast. Coffee and apple pie sound nice," Envy said looking at Riza like she was the one who asked the question.

"We are going to go with you. We have important business to discuss."

Envy became instantly annoyed.

"That's fine. We need to talk to you anyways."

The sin glared at Edward but said nothing. They did need to talk to him so it was unavoidable anyways.

The four of them waited on the Fuhrer's car in silence. They all climbed in crushing Edward, Envy and Riza in the back seat with Roy in the front but none of them complained. The driver dropped them off to their destination and they walked inside without a single word. Envy didn't want Mustang sitting near Edward in any way… the thoughts that went through his head weren't good ones.

They sat down with Riza and Mustang on one side with Edward and Envy on the other.

"Can I get you anything?" the young waitress asked.

She was very pretty with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked about six months pregnant and Envy couldn't help but stare at her with a painful look in his eyes.

"Two coffees with cream and sugar on the side with four slices of apple pie," Edward answered for him and Envy.

Envy wasn't dumb, at least three pieces were Edward's alone.

"Two coffees, black with an order of pancakes and a slice of pecan pie," Mustang answered.

"Separate bills?"

"No, it's all on our friend here," Edward said grinning at Mustang.

Mustang's eye twitch but he nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll be back shortly."

"Edward, she seems nice," Mustang said, trying to irritate Envy but it worked like a charm.

Envy ran a hair through his green hair and sighed heavily.

"Don't do this already."

The black haired man smiled, "I thought you two weren't together."

Edward was a little stung by the words but he said nothing.

"Edward doesn't want someone who's pregnant and she's probably married," the sin said.

"Children are wonderful," the Fuhrer said.

Riza reached under the table and pinched his leg hard. He jumped in his seat but she acted like she didn't do anything.

"They are when they aren't anything like Pride," Envy answered, "But, it's a no."

"I wasn't aware you were his boss."

"I'm not, I just want him for myself ok?" Envy said through clenched teeth and Edward stared at him.

That was a first.

"Are you ok with him talking like that?" Mustang asked trying to instigate a fight between them.

Edward looked at him with his golden eyes with a mischievous look in his eyes, "I am and I love all the things he says to me when we are alone at night when he's touching me."

Riza's face turned pink as she tried not to laugh at the Fuhrer's expression.

"Here you go everyone."

The pregnant waitress came back and placed all the food down. She set down the coffee cups and smiled at them again.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked sweetly.

"Um… no but if it's ok to ask… How far along are you?" Envy asked his face turning pink slightly.

"Oh! In another week, I'll be six months. I'm told by the measurement I am having two babies. In another month, I'll have to start resting but I'm very excited!"

Envy smiled at her.

"I'm happy for you."

She nodded with a bright smile and walked away. Edward reached over and squeezed Envy's hand.

"I didn't know you liked babies," Riza said with a smile.

"I do… I just don't talk about it."

Edward laid his head on his shoulder and gave Mustang a cocky smile and he looked annoyed by the action.

"What did you want to speak to us about Fuhrer?" Envy asked giving him an expressionless look.

"How is you research?" he asked.

"Almost done," Edward said.

"Really?" Mustang and Hawkeye said together with surprise in their voices.

"Yea, we haven't been fucking the whole time," the sin said picking up his coffee cup, "Also Edward was sick."

"That was faster than we thought," Roy said.

"Well, we were looking for one thing," Edward said, "We didn't have to decode much. With this being a hypothetical thing…"

"Wait- you aren't even sure if it will work?!" the Fuhrer hissed.

"We won't know until we try. At the moment, we only have the price to pay for Envy's human body. If I don't get my gate back, then it won't be a big loss of any kind."

Roy and Riza looked at each other.

"What is the price you pay?" Riza asked.

"Well… it's the stone and my body," Envy answered.

"Will that work?" he asked and Edward shrugged.

"What if you have to sacrifice your arm again? Or your other leg?" Mustang said looking angry and concerned.

"We won't know until it happens."

They finished their breakfast in silence. Mustang paid for everything and tipped the waitress nicely.

"This is a lot! Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yea, you deserve since you were so nice," Mustang said.

The waitress smiled.

Edward and Riza waved bye and headed outside leaving Mustang and Envy inside.

"For a hardcore killer, you sure have a soft spot."

Envy glared at him, "I wasn't always like that."

Envy stormed outside and slammed the wooden door leaving Mustang alone. Perhaps, there was move to Envy than he let on but he wouldn't question him. Mustang had pushed enough buttons as it was during breakfast. They stood outside waiting for the car to show up to get them. Envy stuck to Edward's side like glue once again gripping onto his hand like his life depended on it. _I wonder if something happened between them. The feeling I get from them isn't the same as it was before._

They all piled into the car and rode in silence once again. The car drove past the military dorms making Envy and Edward exchange confused looks. Hawkeye and Mustang said nothing as they stopped in front of the main Central building where his office was. Even though they had no idea why they were going there in the first place, the couple got out and followed the Fuhrer.

When they finally reached the office, Riza shut the door and locked it.

"When are you planning on doing this?" Mustang asked taking his seat.

 _We hadn't thought of that yet…_ Edward thought scratching his cheek feeling embarrassed.

"Well?"

"We need someplace big. I was thinking the fifth laboratory if it isn't too destroyed," Envy answered.

 _Why would he pick there? Of all places…_

"Why there?" Riza asked standing beside of Mustang.

"It's abandoned and if anything happens at least no one will be there. I don't think anything will be there. I have the finished circle if you want to see it."

"If you don't mind."

Envy handed it over and the Fuhrer stared at it frowning.

"This is so complicated I can barely read it. Why is there blank spots?"

"It depends on Edward's feelings at the time. I can't decide those for him until then it'll be blank"

"I won't lie… I thought you were just playing around but this did take a lot of time. I am impressed. Who designed it?"

"Envy did."

Mustang leaned back in his chair a little bit staring at the sin with a strange expression.

"Would you like to work for me when you become human?"

Envy's eye twitched and Edward's mouth dropped open.

"You help stop people from making the same mistakes we did… Then if Envy helped create transmutation circles that are complicated for others and test them… We can do a lot of good for other people."

"Um…"

"You don't have to decide right now but I assumed you were going to stick by Elric's side regardless of what happened. If your circle doesn't work, you can still work for me."

Envy made a pained face and forced a smile, "I won't have much time if the transmutation doesn't work. My soul is being pulled back so it has to work or I won't be here for much longer."

Edward looked down at the floor.

"I wasn't aware-

"It just happened recently. Nothing anyone can do anything about it."

"So, this is life and death?" Riza said staring at Envy.

"Yea…"

"I hope it works. I would like to cook with you some more if that's ok with you?" she said.

Envy looked at Edward who just nodded and smiled at him.

"If it works, I would like that too. Mustang, give me time to think."

"Ok, then. You both are dismissed."

Both men walked out after Edward unlocked the door and they closed the door behind them. Neither one of them said anything. The reality of everything was now hitting them both. What if it didn't work after all? _What am I going to do if it doesn't? I can't just watch him die… I can't stand it if that happens. I can't go back to the way things were if he's gone._

"Don't think about it too much," Envy said looking hurt, "If I die, then I die."

"How-

"The look on your face says it all."

Edward said nothing.

"It'll be soon though… I've grown a lot more tired lately and I can only fight it off so much."

The ex-alchemist stopped in his tracks, "What will I do without you?"

Envy couldn't look at him, "The same as you always did."

Edward grabbed his hand, "It isn't that simple anymore."

The sin smiled but he felt pain.

"We are just research buddies, right?" he said pulling his hand away, "Don't make it out to be more than that."

Edward became angry, "If that's how you feel, then I'll sleep in the research room. _Buddies_ don't share a bed."

Edward stomped off in the opposite direction leaving Envy by himself.

 _What the hell is his problem? You just can't have sex with someone and spill out painful secrets like that. That isn't what friends are either. I was fine without labeling whatever the hell we were but that was cruel and mean. Al was wrong… Envy isn't for me… I'm fine being a normal person and I'll just stay that way because I would just try chasing his stupid ass once he's human anyways. I'm so stupid-_

"Wait!" Envy said grabbing his shirt.

Edward whipped around to see the pain his violet eyes.

"I-I don't want to fight with you. Please… If these are my last days then I want to spend them smiling with you… please."

The blonde smacked his hand away.

"I am sorry for what I said."

"Are you?"

 _Why does he have to sound like he's hurt? Damnit… I feel so damn bad I wanna slap him stupid._

"I am. I just don't want you to feel like it's your fault if it doesn't work."

"Even if you tell me not too, it'll still feel like my fault anyways."

"What do you want to do?" Envy asked, "We can go shopping and Mustang can pay for all of it."

Edward busted up laughing, "You would ruin your chances of losing out on your first job…"

"Hey, he's been a big dickhead this whole time. I should be allowed to have fun at him expense."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes.

"Envy."

Envy looked up to see Edward smiling at him weirdly.

"What?"

"Tomorrow night… Since you can't sleep anyways… I want you to punish me how you see fit."

 ** _Well… I won't be able to update until Thursday because I won't have any wifi after tomorrow afternoon. I want to outdo myself from an earlier chapter *wink wink* It'll give me a few days to think how I want it to go and I don't want to disappoint anyone lol In the meantime I'll have a chapter or two (maybe) for you guys when I get back on here. Until next time_**


	16. Lost in Paradise for One Night

**_Alright! This is the chapter thor94 has been waiting on and I hope you really like it. I did the best I could without it turning into torture porn lol As weird as some of it is, I fantasize about stuff like that anyways so it helped to write so of it up lol you've been warned if you aren't into that._**

The rest of the day they spent it shopping some for new clothes and some more snacks. They dropped everything off and decided to head for dinner at some place new. Edward wanted to spoil him a little bit just in case everything went to shit and he couldn't help but feel that way. They laughed and talked all through dinner for the first time without having to worry about research.

They were a normal couple, dining together. They headed home in a cheerful mood and collapsed onto the bed together with smiles. As simple as it seemed, they decided to read a book while Edward laid on his stomach reading and Envy used his butt as a pillow while they had their comfortable silence. It was almost three in the morning when Edward couldn't stay awake any longer. His soft snores broke the silence making Envy smile.

He pulled of the ex-alchemist pants and socks then flipped him over but Edward kept snoring anyways. Envy shook his head as he pulled the covers over them and he turned off the light. He knew he would be risking a lot trying to sleep but he didn't want to miss out sleeping next to Edward if it was his last time. He didn't know how much time but his days were definitely numbered.

Whether he could sleep or not was unknown and he wasn't sure if he should risk it. He didn't want that gate to open until it had too and even then, he didn't want to see what it would do in the end. Edward had explained he had gotten knowledge for what he had done but he felt like there was more to it. Edward said there more but it depended how much it was exchanged for it.

 _How much will I see once we do this..._

He turned over and looked at his sleeping face. He was almost there... To where he could sleep and eat like everyone else around him. He could feel everything like he should and he hoped his jealously would ease up.

He ended up sleeping but he could sleep in peace for once.

X

X

It was almost noon when they both woke up. Edward's hair was a giant fluff ball of blonde making Envy laugh so hard he fell out of bed. The ex-alchemist was not amused as he got up glaring at him. He grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the showers down the hall.

Envy changed out of his human clothes and picked up the outfit he always wore. Maybe for one more day he could be himself... To destroy a few things without killing anyone. It sounded like a great idea and it would kill some time for him. He didn't hear the door creak open.

"Are you changing your mind?" Edward asked.

Envy turned around.

"Just thinking about having one more go... As myself."

Edward smiled, "There's the place we fought Pride at. We can borrow a car as long you promise not to destroy it."

Envy tapped his lips and smiled.

"You would let me do that?"

"Well... This may be the last time you can do it. Besides I would like to see what you can do since you aren't going to hurt me."

Envy laughed evilly, "I'll get ready. You get a car."

They drove two and half hours finally reaching their destination. Envy saw the weird formations in the ground suggesting there was a fight there after all.

"Who fought here?" Envy asked.

"Mostly Al. He kept Pride in that broken, down dome."

Envy looked back at Edward seeing the nostalgic look on his face.

"Don't worry. We are going to get you that gate back."

"How are you going to do that when we only have enough for just you?"

"I'll study alchemy until I get it back for you."

The two men started at each other.

"But why…"

"You are going to make me human, I think I should return a favor."

Edward smiled, "Thanks."

Envy stepped away a little bit.

"What do you plan on doing?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm not you don't quite have fond memories but being big and green is fun. I can hold back the Xerxes souls…"

"You can do that?" he asked looking worried.

"Yea, of course."

Edward stared at him funny but he nodded anyways.

"Go that way from me about fifty feet."

Edward took off running a good bit. He turned around to see Envy's body starting to change. To him, it looked like it really hurt whenever he saw it but Envy wasn't bothered by it. He grew into the weird creature he had been before minus the souls and faces of people squirming on him. Edward ran back up to him and the sin put his face down close to the ground.

"What's up?" Envy asked in a deep voice.

"Nothing, I just wanted to pet you," Edward said with a smile.

Edward stroked Envy's face but he jerked away.

"I'm not some pet you dumbass!" he yelled and ran for the half broken dome.

He slammed his tail against it, shattering the rock. Pieces went flying everywhere but Edward stayed behind a tree watching as Envy pounced around slamming into rock and half dead trees. He looked more like a really weird cat but he looked like he was enjoying himself. After an hour, he walked over to Edward and lowered his head again.

"Do you want to ride?" he asked.

Edward smiled at him, "Sure."

Edward climbed on and sat on the top of his head.

"How does it feel to finally be tall?" Envy teased.

"HEY! NO ONE HAS CALLED ME SHORT IN FOREVER!" Edward yelled becoming annoyed.

"What are you going to do if I'm taller than you as a human?"

"I don't think so!"

Envy laughed and started walking towards the forest.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked sitting up was much as he could.

"Just walking around. I'm surprised you aren't hungry yet," the sin said being careful of where he walked.

"If there a fruit tree anywhere near here? I could eat a couple."

"Let me look around. It's easy to smell like this too."

After a good ten minutes, Envy finally found an orange tree and Edward pulled three good sized ones off. He began peeling them, throwing the peels off of Envy as far as he could. Envy finally stopped walking after twenty minutes and they reached a ledge that dropped off to a vast forest below. It was about five in the afternoon and the sun was streaking the sky in orange and red.

"It's really beautiful out here," Envy said making the ex-alchemist smile.

"I agree."

"I really enjoyed being myself again. Even if it was for the last time."

"I'm sorry. If I could give you both I would."

Envy snorted, "I only need to be human ok? No need to be greedy."

"Can you promise me something?" Edward asked, his voice becoming serious.

"Promise you what?"

"After you become human, do not perform human transmutation. It is forbidden for a reason…"

Envy hummed for a minute.

"Then why did you do it so many times?" he asked.

"Because… I wanted to see my Mom again. I miss her so much and she didn't need to die… I got us out of Gluttony's stomach and I brought my brother back. They were things that were necessary for me and Al, you and Ling. I feel like I made my mother suffer even though the thing we brought back wasn't her. Even though it had pained me so much, I'm glad I never made her suffer more than she did."

"I tried to bring my baby back."

Edward froze.

"I tried to bring her back too, using most of the power in my stone but… It failed. Even with all the power at my disposal I couldn't do it. I cried over that mutilated mess as Father watched me. He never laughed or cried or even said a word. That creature I created… wasn't what I wanted… but it lived for an hour and I held it until the end. I buried them both… I wished I hadn't done it and Maylinea would be mad. She could hurt pretty hard for a human woman."

Edward couldn't imagine what that was like.

"We all want something we can't have. The only thing unattainable is human life itself unless you breed."

"You think we can succeed turning you into a human?" Edward asked softly.

"Yea. Because I already exist and I am alive."

"Yea… Can we go back home?" Edward asked.

"Sure."

X

X

They ate dinner together even though both of them were kind of dirty being out in the woods for a few hours. They didn't care about the stares as they laughed and talked about going back to Resembool. Envy enjoyed the empty country side more than any other place he had been. He wouldn't mind going back to see Alphonse and Mei then cooking with them. He would always return to see Riza but he would think about the job Mustang offered him. He couldn't mooch off of Edward forever.

"Let's head back and shower because I have plans for you…" Envy said, his violet eyes glowing with excitement.

Edward flashed him a nervous smile but he was really excited.

They showered separate since people talked about them and they didn't want to cause a scene in the shower room. None of them were really disgusted with the fact they were both men, it was more the women were attracted to Edward and they had no shot against a pretty blonde boy. Edward reached the room and closed the door. He finished drying his hair seeing a hook hanging out of the ceiling making his heart skip a beat.

He really hoped that hook wasn't for hanging a plant.

"So… I see someone is excited over seeing just the hook in the ceiling," Envy said.

Edward jumped at his voice.

"I was just in the closet when I heard you come in. You're already hard," Envy said pulling the towel off of his waist.

Edward blushed red knowing he was hard but he couldn't contain his excitement.

"So, would you like to hang from the ceiling?" Envy whispered into his ear and grabbed his balls a little too rough but Edward didn't care.

"Y-yes-

Envy slapped his ass hard.

"Master. Yes Master."

"Yes Master!" he squeaked.

Envy shoved him forward and grabbed the same rope Edward used on him to tie his wrists up.

"Are you going to close the window?" Edward asked shyly.

"No."

"What if someone sees-

 _Smack!_

Edward's ass jiggled a little from the force of Envy's slap/

"If they see me doing things to you then they will be jealous… Besides… you have nothing to hide with that perfect body and well endowed dick."

Edward swallowed hard.

"It's a shame you aren't a homunculus because there's a lot more I would love to do to you…" the sin whispered into his ear as he picked the ex-alchemist up.

He hung him up and slid a small stack of books under his feet.

"Do as you please Master. I can take it."

Envy ran his fingers down his sides, making the blonde shiver.

"That's a bold thing to say for a human."

"I'm not a normal human Master."

Envy walked behind him and ran his hand down his perfect ass. Edward jumped as Envy bit down on his left ass cheek. Edward bit his lip as he felt blood trickle down and onto his leg but he stayed strong- he didn't want to disappoint his Master in that moment. Envy slapped the same spot he bit and it brought a tear to Edward's eye but he blinked it away quickly.

"What would you like me to do to you?" Envy asked softly.

"Anything that pleases Master."

The sin walked around to face him stroking his cheek, "That is the right answer."

Envy grabbed his dick hard and Edward moaned.

"Someone wants to cum? How many times should you cum?"

"As many time as you want me too," he whispered thrusting himself into the sin's hand with haste.

Envy couldn't help but grin as the books slipped from under his feet.

"See what getting excited gets you?"

"I can't help it Master… I want you to fill me up and abuse me as you please."

Envy grinned evilly and walked over to the closet pulling out a brown bag. Edward's innocent eyes widen when Envy pulled out a whip. His heart nearly died in his chest. _What the fuck- am I ready for this? Can I do this?! What if I don't like this-_

"Do you want me to really do this? I can quit if you want," he whispered loud enough for Edward to hear.

"Master, can you please ease into it?"

Envy cracked a grin. _I never thought he would really go this far for me… I wonder if he'll still let me do this after I'm human…_

Envy walked behind him and soaked his two fingers with spit and slid them into the ex-alchemist's ass watching him jump and tremble with excitement. He couldn't help but feel thrilled watching Edward react to everything he did or said. He pumped his fingers in and out slowly then slapped him with the whip lightly. His bite mark had dried up some and started to bruise nicely.

Envy hit him again with the same strength. Then again and again. The next hit was a little harder but he wasn't expecting it. Edward cried out softly and shivered some but Envy kept his two fingers up his ass. Edward loved the mixture of the pain and pleasure together he almost felt drunk on it. His dick was too hard and it was starting to hurt- he wanted release but he knew Envy would only give it to him when he deserved it.

After thirty hits, his back was red as can be and his skin broke in a few places. Envy lapped up the blood and the blonde moaned. He was so excited; the head of his dick was dipping precum onto the floor. Envy reached between his legs and squeezed his balls again. Edward almost came from the sudden touch to his genitals but he held it together.

"I think someone deserves to cum… Would you like that?" Envy asked.

"Yes!"

Without warning Envy hit his back hard enough to draw blood with the whip making Edward cry out. Blood appeared quickly and started to run down his back. Envy pressed his face against Edward's hot back and reached around to start jerking him off. Edward thrust into his hand repeatedly not caring if he got punished for it later and he came after just a minute of the sin touching him. His seed spilled out of Envy's hand onto the floor in a puddle.

"That was a lot…" Envy said wiping Edward's blood off of his face.

He wiped his hand off with a towel and ran his fingers across Edward's back creating red sparks. Edward jumped at the feeling of his skin healing. No one moved for a few minutes. Envy wanted to know how he felt about him using his own stone to heal him. He figured he would be mad or upset but Edward made no protest. He was glad because he wanted a clean slate to beat on.

"Should I continue?" Envy asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes Master. Until your arm tires."

Envy walked around to face him.

"You think you can take that human?" Envy asked with a serious tone but his face was full of excitement.

"I can take anything you give because I love you."

Envy almost dropped the whip as his eyes widened in shock. He felt like he was the one that got hit.

"Are you delirious?" Envy asked.

"No. I want you to do as you please."

Envy dropped the whip and grabbed the chair. He knelt down on it and licked the outline of Edward's ab muscles making him moan. The sin gave his unharmed ass cheek a good hit but it just made Edward hard again. Envy stood up and gave his nipples a playful bite and Edward cried out breathing harder. Edward wrapped his legs around Envy surprising him as Edward's boner jabbed him in the stomach.

"Such a naughty boy!" Envy hissed gleefully and started biting his pecks and his neck.

Edward cried out louder but kept his legs around Envy like he was egging him on to do more to him.

"Master! I need you!" Edward whispered hoarsely.

"Do you? You need to be punished for the action you took."

"Anything!"

Edward let him go and Envy got down. He picked the whip back up and unleashed his pent up frustration on the blonde's back. Edward jerked around with every hit but he never cried out for him to stop. After fifty-five lashes Envy stopped. His arm had grown tired and Edward's back was split open everywhere. Envy placed his hands onto his wounded back and red static surrounded the ex-alchemist. His cuts were half healed enough to stop the bleeding but Envy left the bite mark on his ass alone.

"Are you still with me Edward?" Envy asked.

"Yes."

Envy lifted him off of the hook and dropped him lightly on the ground to stand up. Edward looked pale as can be but his eyes sparkled. They were like looking into the sun itself. Envy undressed himself and picked Edward pack up slamming his back into the wall, painting the wall with blood. Edward groaned but he stayed hard. Envy slammed his dick into Edward's ass and he cried out Envy's name.

This time he wasn't showing any mercy.

Edward didn't care who heard him scream in agony and pleasure as Envy assaulted his asshole as hard as he could. He came again, spraying cum onto Envy's stomach. The blonde was starting to lose consciousness quickly but Envy smashed his lips against Edward's bringing him back. He tasted the metal taste on his lips from when he licked the blood off of his back but the taste wasn't too bad.

Envy continued to slam into Edward as he slammed him into the wall repeatedly. They probably woke everyone up or kept everyone up but they didn't care. Envy cried out Edward's name as he finally orgasmed filling Edward up. Envy collapsed backwards, still inside of Edward. They tumbled to the floor panting and sweating. Edward rolled over to the side to give Envy some room.

They laid there for five minutes before the both of them fell asleep on the floor. And everyone did hear what happened that night but no one complained.

X

X

The next morning, they both got up off of the floor with stiff bodies. They both groaned but Edward was more because his back was throbbing with pain. They headed for the door after they slipped on shorts and Edward opened it to see people in the hallway staring at them. Most of them had big grins on their faces making him blush. _They heard everything… I couldn't help myself._

Edward gave them an awkward wave and everyone started clapping. Envy busted up laughing almost falling onto the floor.

"Why are you laughing you jackass!" Edward yelled his face hot with embarrassment.

They made it to the shower room and they washed off but Edward couldn't stand the water touching his back and the soap from his hair running down his wounded back didn't help matters much. Envy snickered like an idiot at Edward's pain but Edward kicked him sending him to the floor of the shower. Envy laughed now making Edward's face turn red again and he bent over to grabbed the conditioner when Envy shoved a finger into his ass.

"What the fuck!" Edward yelled and Envy pulled away rolling with laughter.

"The look on your face! I love it!" Envy cried wiping tears from his face.

Edward dropped down to his knees and slid two fingers into Envy making him gasp. Edward jerked him off as he pumped his ass with his fingers. Envy gripped his shoulders holding on for dear life when he came all over the ex-alchemist hand. Well, he wasn't laughing now. Edward got up and washed his hands off. He finished off conditioning his hair and he rinsed.

"What's wrong? You were laughing a few minutes ago."

Envy made a face and got up.

"You play dirty," the sin said trying to pretend he was angry.

"You shoved your fingers up my ass!"

"Don't bend over in front of me then!" Envy yelled back but they both started laughing.

After their laughing fit died down, they left the shower and got ready for the day after they cleaned the bodily fluids on the floor in their room.

 ** _My cable company is not good with sending bills out on time so I get to update lol_**


	17. Unresolved Feelings

**_After some awesome, dirty sex… here is some more feels because this shit is going to be an emotional roller coaster from here on out lol_**

 _"_ _How much longer can you stay away? Your body is disappearing each day and you spent a good bit of it playing around the other day as that giant green monster."_

 _Envy said nothing._

 _"_ _How much longer are you going to cling to that half dead body? That soul will be back here soon."_

 _"_ _What do you know?" he asked angrily._

 _"_ _There's someone here waiting for you," the Truth said._

 _The sin glared at him._

 _"_ _I don't want to see Father."_

 _"_ _It isn't him…"_

Envy snapped awake and whipped around to see Edward eating at the desk with noodles hanging out of his mouth. He touched his forehead and it hurt like someone punched him.

"Uggghhh…"

"Are you alright? You were murmuring a lot in your sleep but I didn't want to wake you."

"I'm fine."

"You were there again, weren't you?" Edward asked, "What did you see that time?"

"He said someone was there waiting for me."

Edward looked down, feeling hurt.

"I wonder if it is because you transmuted them… they are there waiting for you."

Envy stared at him.

"I mean… that's how it works sometimes."

Edward stared down at his bowl of noodles.

"You mean… Maylinea would be there? She would be there waiting for me?" Envy asked standing up.

"It's possible. If your transmutation was more successful than mine… it is a possibility."

Envy started pacing the room biting his thumb. _Did… Did I stop their souls from passing on? Did I bind them to that gateway for almost two hundred years because I'm selfish and stupid? Now… I really don't want to go back there. I can't face them… They're there because of me… What kind of person does that to someone they love?_

"Envy?" Edward said softly.

"How can I fix it?" he asked grabbing Edward's shoulders, "What do I have to sacrifice to allow them to go?!"

"I don't know… I brought Al back… that's all I could do."

Envy dropped his hands and kicked the chair.

X

X

Envy sat on top of the military dorm building again. The look on Edward's face said it all- he was hurt by the idea of an old love waiting for him inside that gate. Maylinea... He thought. He missed her even though they just met to sleep together. He sighed, staring at the clouds.

He looked down at his hands. The image of her burned in his mind. He remembered the way she talked and laughed. The way she would smile at him and the way she would dance under the moonlight. The way she looked when she was pregnant too.

He stood up. His body started to changed rapidly leaving behind a beautiful dark blonde woman with bright yellow eyes. The same dress she wore the night she died. He heard a gasp and he whipped around.

"I'm sorry! I was looking for... "

Edward stopped and stared at her. She definitely looked like a Xerxes woman.

If that was Envy then he could see why Envy would fall in love with her. He wasn't kidding when he said her eyes were like the sun. Edward stepped forward and she took a step back.

"Envy."

Edward walked up to him and grabbed his arm pulling him into a hug.

"I know it hurts but don't hurt yourself more ok?"

"How would you know?" her voice was smooth and calming.

"I bet she was great huh?" Edward said lacing his fingers with hers.

"She was my world."

"The sun was her eyes."

The woman smiled, "Just like your hair."

Edward laughed.

"Thanks for understanding."

Edward hummed a little.

"Once you're human and you got money, you can adopt a baby."

Envy shuffled back to himself.

"Like a pet?" he asked confused.

"No. You adopt a child and love it as your own."

Envy made a face, "That's interesting."

"You'll see soon enough... Just don't use any more of your stone ok?"

"Yea."

X

X

"I still don't trust him."

Lieutenant Hawkeye stared at the Fuhrer.

"If he hadn't done anything while he's a homunculus then he won't do anything as a human being. You need to stop worrying about it."

"I can't."

"If his life span is as short as he says and the transmutation doesn't work then he'll be dead."

Mustang eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, but you seem to like him."

Rizal smiled, "He's only rude to you. Try being nice for once. He really only cares for Edward. Since I heard they got an applause the other morning."

Roy just glared at her.

"Sir, you could get someone is you just tried. No need to be jealous," she said with a mischievous smile.

X

X

Envy opened the bedroom window and smelled the air. It smelled like it was going to rain soon. The air always became different because of storms. He knew because he would always stand outside in the rain like it would wash away all sins he had committed through the years. Edward had gone out to buy more paper and pens saying there was more knowledge for him to write down since he had some down time.

They had one day left in the dorms but Hawkeye nor the Fuhrer made any comment about leaving anytime soon.

 _I wonder if because he made that offer to me, he is going to let us stay. I wouldn't be surprised. He knows when someone is good. He's smart but he's still a dumbass. He's always trying to provoke me though and I never figured out why. I still don't think he trusts me…_

His thoughts were broken as a drop of rain hit his nose.

"That was fast," he said aloud.

"I didn't think you heard me?" Edward said making Envy jump and hit his head on the window sill.

"Fuck that hurt!" he yelled and he whipped around staring angrily at the ex-alchemist.

"Oh- I didn't mean to scare you. Who were you talking too?" Edward asked.

"Myself…" he answered rubbing the top of his head.

Edward gave him a sorry smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I hope that makes it better because my back is still sore."

Envy gave him a weird look, "It hasn't healed yet?"

"I don't recover that easily," he said laughing, "But it takes away the pain from my arm."

Envy watched as he sat everything down and he could see his black shirt sticking to his back.

"You're bleeding again, aren't you?" he asked and lifted his shirt up.

He was and his back looked bad.

"Let me bandage you up."

"I'm fine-

Envy slapped him on the forehead with his palm, "Shut up dumbass and let me be nice ok?"

Edward sat down on the chair sideways as Envy dug through their medical kit. They never had the need to use it until now. They never did anything severely dangerous until Edward was man enough to get whipped repeatedly. He applied ointment and it stung making the blonde jump almost out of his seat. Envy bit his lip mostly because he was half turned on by the pain he was causing him and he felt bad for it.

"I guess we won't be doing that again…" Envy said making a nervous laugh.

Edward turned a bit to look back at him, "I wouldn't mind it every so many months. I'd like to try it on you once if you want me too."

The sin's mouth twitched, "What made you into such a kinky freak?"

Edward turned back around.

"Loving you."

Envy became quiet finishing the bandages. That was the second time he heard that in the last few days. Edward wasn't pressing for him to say it back but it true. Why else would Edward let him do the things he did to him in the first place?

"You want to go get ice cream?" Edward asked breaking the awkward silence.

"I need to go see someone first ok? Then I'll be back to go with you."

"Mustang?"

"Yea… unfortunately."

Edward smiled, "Alright… I'll be waiting."

Envy sprinted down the hallway and down the stairs out of the building. He wasn't super human fast but he got to where he wanted pretty fast. The rain had let up some to a sprinkle as he ran up the stairs of the main Central building and up to the Fuhrer's office. He threw the door open making both Mustang and Hawkeye jump in their seats. Mustang jumped up like he was ready for a fight.

"Is Edward ok?!"

"Did something happen?!" Riza asked.

"I need to talk to Riza!" Envy yelled and grabbed her hand pulling her to her.

He pulled her outside and slammed the doors shut.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" she whispered.

Envy made a face and threw the double doors open.

"SHIT!" Mustang yelled grabbing his nose. It was bleeding.

"MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS DUMBASS!" Envy yelled and shut the door.

"I'M THE FUHRER!" he yelled but Envy heard him walk back to his seat.

"What's wrong?" she asked trying to hide her smile.

"Edward told me he loved me twice."

Riza made a face and tapped her lips.

"What did you say back?"

"Nothing… both times."

Riza smacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Why didn't you say it back?" she asked leaning in.

"I-I… I would but I don't know if I would mean it."

"Why?"

"Unresolved… feelings."

"With who?" she asked looking confused.

"I guess with myself. I had a few people but they were taken from me or left me. I don't want to lose Edward or if he lost me… I don't want him hurt."

"It's best to only say it when you mean it. It's better to hurt them gently than lie."

Riza smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Things will be fine. Besides, say thank you. He won't feel unappreciated if you say that."

"Thank you."

Riza opened the doors and saw the Fuhrer with tissue up his nose.

"You guys can stay as long as you like," she said and closed the doors.

"THE HELL HE CAN!"

Envy snickered and walked away.

X

X

The two men held hands through downtown until they reached the ice cream shop. They both decided on chocolate. They sat at one of the tables by the window watching the rain. They both were wet but it didn't matter to either one of them. Envy watched Edward eat his ice cream. He felt like such an asshole…

"Hey."

Edward looked up leaving the spoon in his mouth. Envy cracked a smile.

"I want to say thank you for what you said earlier… I… like it when you tell me that. I'm sure you know I have a hard time with it though."

Edward grinned, his eyes sparkling making Envy blush some.

"I thought I made it awkward for you."

"No… I didn't know the right words for the moment…"

"That's fine," he said with a smile, "I understand."

Envy looked out the window with a smile on his face. His reflection caught his eye… his hair had lightened up to a slightly brighter shade of green. His smile melted away- it was already starting.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"It's starting already… I'm deteriorating."

 ** _I know, I know a short chapter but I felt like it was best to stop there for now. I'll update this weekend I promise. Until next time lol_**


	18. Philosopher's Stone

**_There's still a few chapters after this just so you know… I'm glad you liked it thor94 lol I honestly had no intentions of making it that hardcore in the first place but I try to make everyone happy._**

"So… his condition is that bad huh?" Mustang asked looking at the distraught man before him.

"Yea."

"We knew this was going to happen," the Fuhrer said,

Riza knelt down beside of Edward, "When will you… you perform the transmutation?"

"Envy said it would be best to wait until the final moments," Edward answered.

"That's going to be hard to know…"

Edward nodded.

"Tell me Edward… What is the price you have to pay?" Mustang asked.

"You already asked about that."

Roy got up from his seat and rubbed his hands together.

"I honestly can't believe you have done it more than once and I couldn't even stand it after that one time…"

Edward sighed.

"How can I watch him die? I don't care about the price or getting my gate back. I just want him to be happy. I want him to be human because he has changed."

"How can you believe he changed?" Mustang asked.

"Because I'm in love with him."

Riza wasn't new to this news but Roy was.

"What?"

"He wasn't the same. He never harmed anyone. He has been hurting for almost two hundred years and I can understand why he did all those things but it's not my place to say. I need you to respect that!" he yelled.

"I respect that," Riza said.

The Fuhrer nodded, "You aren't a child anymore. I trust your judgement. Just let us know when the time comes if you can."

"I will."

Edward rushed out of the Fuhrer's office and to the military dorm building. It seemed like he was getting nowhere or the way there was taking forever. He had to talk to them without Envy because he would just get mad about them talking about it. Envy was mad because Edward was close to tears when they were eating ice cream.

When he returned Envy was stilling on the bed reading. He never looked up when Edward walked into the room. Envy had no idea what to say to Edward because he looked like he was going to lose it completely and he did his best to make it not seem like a big deal but… it was. He was afraid. His hair had lost more color and he felt like he was more tired than before.

Envy kept it quiet but he had more than one stone inside his body. Just before they got rid of the philosopher's stone where those mannequin soldiers were at, he went back swallowing more of them. He had no idea how he survived through all of Mustang's attacks because it hurt like a mother fucker. He knew Lust was no match for the Flame Alchemist in the end.

Envy looked up to see Edward sitting by the window. He couldn't look at him and it hurt to think Edward was in that much pain because of his condition. His back looked worse than he did but Edward probably didn't care. He never pulled his eyes away from the window for the longest time. It was uncomfortable in their silence for the first time.

"Edward…"

He didn't answer.

"I'm sorry if this bothers you but you act like it wasn't supposed to happen."

"I knew it would but I still can't handle it," the ex-alchemist whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Why do you allow yourself to get that way?" Envy asked getting mad.

Edward looked at him with a tear stained face, "Because I lost my mom. I thought I lost Al. Now, it feels like I'm losing you."

Those were heavy words.

"I'm still here."

"What if we don't make it on time?" Edward asked.

Envy smiled, "When my hair is almost completely white, then take me. I don't know if I can walk on my own at that point but we will make it."

Edward got up and took one of his hands. He pressed his lips gently against his skin.

"What about the fifth laboratory? It was destroyed."

"There's another part to it. I know how to get in there. There's cellar doors behind the building. It was hidden by bushes. It should still be there."

"Ok."

Edward sat down on the bed.

"I know it's barely afternoon, but can we sleep?" Envy asked.

Edward gave him a sad smile.

"You promise you won't slip away in your sleep?" Edward asked.

"I promise… Please just stay by my side."

X

X

 _It was raining that day._

 _He was still alive. He thought he pulled his stone out right but apparently not. Here he was trying to hide away from people because they knew his face. He could change into anyone he wanted but he didn't even want to do that. His mind went back to the way all of them put aside their differences to save everyone else._

 _What was it to be human?_

 _He wasn't sure but he knew he felt it a few times before a long time ago. When he met Maylinea. He wasn't sure if meeting her was a good thing or a curse at that time. Envy felt she cursed him to feel vulnerable for the rest of his remainder on that planet. How could be angry at the woman with the sun in her eyes?_

 _He wanted to be human but… how could he? He had no one to turn to since he caused all those problems._

 _Edward Elric._

 _The words almost left a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't want to have to ask for help from someone like him. It had already been two years since everything and he kept himself hidden in the dark but he was used to it already, right? He knew where the blonde pipsqueak lived… Resembool. The place where they tried the transmutation on their mother._

 _Who else would be willing to help him? No one. Now he had no choice but to change the way he looked and travel all the way there. He decided to look like an old woman would be best because no one would really bother him. It took three days for him to reach Resembool but he just hid himself in the woods nearby by the river. He felt ridiculous going for help from an enemy._

 _"_ _This is so stupid," he muttered glaring down at the ground._

 _Envy had been a homunculus for a very long time. He didn't feel like going out on his own. He knew he had a few decades left if he didn't push it but… he felt lonely. He didn't want to die alone. He wasn't exactly sure if he was the last of his kind but… he probably was._

 _That thought was loneliness too._

 _He waited around for almost two weeks but he had noticed something- the Fullmetal Alchemist stayed under the same tree from noon until night time. He had the saw look and someone that looked like him kind of, visited around the same time every day. They had succeeded in bringing what they wanted back. He wondered how they did it._

 _The sad look on his face was truly pathetic… it made him feel bad though. They got everything they wanted so what was there to be sad about?_

 _Envy finally hopped out of the tree he was hiding in and made his way for the tree Edward was under._

X

X

Envy woke up and he stared at the ceiling. He had Edward asleep on his arm and he had a leg draped over his legs. He smiled looking down at Edward's sleeping face. A part of him longed to stay with the ex-alchemist forever but… he felt Edward deserved his gate back more than he deserved a human life. What right did he have to ask for something so dangerous?

Envy slid from underneath his body and looked out the window. It was one in the morning and even after all that time he slept, he was still tired. He unlocked the door and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. He was curious to see what he looked like now. He was afraid he was going to end up looking old as hell.

Envy liked the way he looked.

He closed his eyes tight and felt for the sink. He took in a deep breath and opened his eyes. Envy didn't look as bad as he thought. His hair was losing its luster and his skin was more white looking than he remembered. He sighed looking upset by his appearance. Edward didn't seem to mind it.

He headed back to the room and locked the door back up. Envy looked down at Edward seeing he was half awake then. He reached out and grabbed his hand gently like he was afraid he would leave the room again. Envy climbed back into bed and ran his hands down the blonde's back feeling all the scabs and scars starting to form.

"Are you still tired?" Edward asked.

"Some. Do I look weird to you?" Envy asked, feeling his face heat up with embarrassment.

"You're still as sexy and handsome as I remember."

Edward pulled Envy closer to him and closed his eyes. He started snoring again.

X

X

It was eight in the morning. It was raining again but this time there was a lot of thunder and lightning than the last time. Edward sat up and felt something on his chest but it was dried up. He flipped the light on and looked down to see caked on blood. His face paled like he saw a ghost and he looked up to see Envy sitting by the desk on the floor with blood dripping out of his mouth.

"What the fuck?! Are you ok?!" Edward screamed in horror.

"I just started coughing. I'm fine."

Red sparks came off of Envy's.

Edward slapped his face.

"What the fuck-

"You can't do that!" he cried

Envy didn't know what to say.

"I…I don't want you to disappear…"

"We are going to-

"I'm afraid to lose you!" Edward said grabbing the front of his blood-stained shirt, "You don't understand!"

Envy pried the blonde's hands off of his shirt, "I do understand. Don't you remember?"

"I know but… I feel like I'm watching you die while it feels like you're ok with it when I'm not."

"I wasn't ok with it… that's why I came to you. I could've lived a lot longer but I was lonely. I had watched you under that tree for about two weeks."

"You did?"

"You had that look on your face that matched the feelings I felt. I had wondered why you would so sad when you got everything you wanted back… Then when I heard about you and the girl… It made sense. Because I have been heartbroken three times remember? I felt bad… because you never looked that way the last time I saw you."

Edward said nothing.

"Even if I die… At least I go out knowing someone loved me in the end."

"I want you to be human. I don't care about myself."

Envy leaned in and kissed him gently.

"I'll be fine," he whispered, "Let's focus on other things instead of this."

(Three hours later)

"Oh… I can't… I can't go anymore."

Envy laid on the floor with his legs on the bed. Edward was lying naked face down on the desk top.

"I never had that much sex in a short amount of time. I can only imagine how much condoms would cost if one of us was a chick…" Envy said groaning holding his junk.

"I think that was thirty-one times… Right?" Edward asked looking at the paper in front of him.

"I don't think I can even put pants on…" the sin groaned but he had a smile on his face.

"My ass hurts more than anything."

"I left some good teeth marks on there."

Edward busted up laughing, "Yea… I'm reminded every time I sit down."

"I never met my match in this area. You beat me and you're human."

"You forget I skipped the stage of a horny teenager."

Envy snorted, "I wonder why."

"I'm still horny for you but… I think it would cause more pain than pleasure at this point."

"I agree. I could go for a shit load of food at this point."

"I could drink eight gallons of water right now."

The two men laughed.

"I beat they heard us again," Edward said looking around the room.

They had completely destroyed the place.

"How could they not? I can't believe you made me cum that many times. I feel ashamed for not being able to hold my load for more than a few minutes at the time."

"You shouldn't be so easy then…" Edward said with an evil grin trying to stand up but his legs were like jello.

"Smart ass."

"Let's go eat… I am starving."

Edward pulled on his boxers and headed to the door to go to the restroom. He ran into Mustang almost knocking him over.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

Envy looked up to see Riza standing there too.

"Hey there."

"Oh my god! You look worse than two days ago!" she said looking worried.

"Having sex numerous times will do that. I'm fine… kind of," he said giving her a nervous smile.

"We… um… were going to ask you for an early dinner."

"Hell yea! I'm starving!" Edward said with a grin.

"As long as you wear clothes," Mustang said looking away from them both.

"Of course. We'll be ready soon."

Edward couldn't figure out why they would even want to have dinner with them. Every single time the three men were around each other things became strained or uncomfortable. Edward showered fast as he could and Envy cane just as he finished. Envy took a deep breath smelling the lavender shampoo he smelled.

"Don't take too long. The Fuhrer doesn't like waiting," Edward said smiling.

He dressed as quickly as possible and he braided his hair. He walked back down the hall and called into the shower.

"Heading down stairs to wait!"

"Ok."

After he just got down to the stairs to wait when Roy and Riza pulled up.

"Where's Envy?"

"Getting ready."

After thirty more minutes, they were still waiting.

"Where the hell is he?!" he yelled and Edward shrugged.

"I'm here shut up. That's no way for the Fuhrer to act," Envy said through the back window.

Mustang's eye twitched but he kept his mouth shut.

Mustang drove out of town some ways before they arrived at another town. It looked more fancy that Central in general and he parked in front of a tall white building.

"What is that place?" Edward asked.

"It's a different place recommended by Lieutenant Armstrong."

Edward and Envy looked at each other.

"This is more of a business trip than anything else," he said.

 _Sure, it is…_ Envy thought opening the back door.

They looked around and the place was covered in red and white everything.

"What kind of place is this?"

"Only people in the position of high power can come here. Many treaties have been sighed here before. It's a neutral ground where no one is allowed to fight. It's heavily guarded."

"Then why are we here?" Edward asked.

"You'll see once we sit down."

A nice lady walked over and greeted then but she had two guns strapped to her waist and knife strapped to her thigh.

"This is a gray zone. No fighting with other parties. Anything heard from your party will not be repeatedly. In the event you are attacked, do not attack back. We will protect you. What would you like to drink?"

"Can you bring us a bottle of wine."

"Can we have water?" Envy asked his head almost hurting just thinking of the last time he drank.

"Of course. Sit anywhere and I'll be there soon."

Mustang nodded and they walked to a round table with four seats. Everyone sat down and waited for Mustang to say something.

"What do you want? You wouldn't do anything like bring us clear here for nothing. It must be pretty dangerous," Envy said.

"It's something I've kept to myself since I took over. I kept them just in case one someone would need them even if Fullmetal and Alphonse wouldn't use them."

Roy pulled out a small black bag. He set it down and philosopher's stones spilled out some. Envy stared at him his mouth becoming tight.

"Why do you have those?" Edward asked quietly becoming upset.

"I collected them after our fight with that psycho. I thought... Maybe we might need them to fix things just in case. I went and got them once my eyesight came back."

"What are you trying to say?" Envy asked.

"If... If it doesn't work, I want you to be able to live along side of Edward. I don't know why but you two seem a lot different and happier now then you did."

Edward stared at him in disbelief.

"Why?"

Rizal smiled, "Because you love him."

"Why would we use those?" he asked, "You know what makes those don't you?"

Envy looked at him.

"Those people can't come out of there. It means something to make their sacrifice worth something even though it was against their will," Mustang said.

"If he doesn't feel comfortable with it then I won't."

Edward felt the color drain from his face. He didn't want that kind of responsibility... Meaning he chose whether or not Envy lived.

"You can think about it but I don't think you have much longer," Riza said with a stern look on her face.

"Can I take an order for what you want to eat?"

The lady took their orders and a few people came in, they looked like they were from Xing. Oddly enough, no one said anything else the rest of their time there. The people from Xing looked over at them a few times but they said nothing. Envy was beginning to feel annoyed by it until one of them waved the waitress over and started asking her questions. Envy scooted closer to Edward staring.

The woman walked back over.

"The people of Xing want to say thank you to Edward Elric. Alphonse Elric has been a great person and they are honored that he would marry their cousin, Mei."

Edward smiled widely, "Can you tell them thank you and I am also honored to have her part of my family."

The waitress bowed and returned the message. The people from Xing waved at them and they waved back.

"That's not what I thought was going to happen," Envy said.

Edward smiled, "It was nice though."

X

X

They were up the last flight of stairs when Envy made a weird face and stopped. Edward turned around to see him crouched over in pain. He opened his mouth but Envy made a weird noise and he started choking. His skin started to literally crawl and turn green as he coughed. Blood started to drip from his mouth.

"Envy!"

He fell onto the stairs and something hard hit the ground making a clinging noise. They both looked down and it was a stone. It started to disappear into a red dust and it was gone after a minute.

"That's not good…" Envy said staring down.

Edward was too shocked to say anything.

"I have two stones left but neither one has a lot of power left. It's almost time."


	19. Anything to Save You

Edward carried him the rest of the way even against Envy's wishes. He complained all the way to the room saying he wasn't a weak being but Edward carried him anyways. He sat him on the bed and just stared at him. He felt like he was breaking into a million pieces and now he felt like the biggest asshole to exist because he didn't want to use the Philosopher's Stone.

Should he turn back around and go back to the Fuhrer?

"I…" Edward started but he couldn't finish his sentence.

He turned to grab the door knob but Envy grabbed his wrist with more force than necessary.

"No. You shouldn't change your mind just because I'm in this state. You'll only hate yourself more later."

"I'll hate myself for not saving you."

"You can't force me to take them even if you go and bring them back."

That was true.

"Why… why did you come into my life asking for help and then deny it when I'm trying too?" he whispered.

"I know this hard for you to understand but I would rather die trying to be human than live forever hating myself for not trying when things looked bad. We came this far… why give it all up for nothing?" Envy asked letting go of him.

"I don't want to see you die even if you hate me for it."

Edward and Envy locked eyes.

"Love makes you stupid," Envy said.

Edward snorted, "You don't have to tell me that."

What would they do now?

"It would be selfish to force you to take the stone even if I don't like it but… I don't want to lose someone else."

"There's always Winry."

Edward slapped him hard across the face throwing him into the wall. Envy looked shocked.

"What the hell-

"I don't want her!" he yelled, "Why would I want someone like that? I want you and you know that!"

"But why!? I killed so many people!" Envy yelled jumping up.

"You changed! There is a difference!" Edward answered.

"Ugh…" the sin said rubbing his face. He was sure there was a hand print there.

"I'm only human."

Envy looked at him.

"In the end, I haven't changed. I want things I can't have. When you get your body back, I'll return to Resembool and you can start your life here."

"I don't want that."

Edward opened the door and left slamming it behind him.

X

X

Envy laid in bed awake. He wondered where Edward went. He more than likely went to Riza's or he just went out somewhere. He started to drift off to sleep when he heard the door click open and he looked over to see Edward coming back inside. His hands were bruised and bloody. Envy stared at him funny.

"What happened-

"I want to go out."

Envy sat up, "Where did you go?"

"I went and blew off some steam with Armstrong."

"Why are your hands like that?"

"I was punching rocks. I needed some time to myself."

Envy made a weird face, "That looks like it hurts."

"My back hurts more than my hands."

Envy gave him a short nervous laugh.

"Well… where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Can we look at the stars again?" Edward asked.

Envy smiled, "I suppose and you can apologize for hitting my face."

Edward leaned over and kissed him. It wasn't like any other kind of kisses he had given him before. Most were rushed and hungry like he couldn't wait to have him. Others were just small pieces of affection to show he cared but this one… Envy could feel the sadness out of it. The passion and love he felt for him- just in that moment Envy didn't feel worthy of his love.

He was a monster.

Envy pulled away and stared at those sun colored eyes. They were so full of emotion he thought he might die just looking at him.

"Why?" he whispered.

Edward said nothing and kissed him again. Envy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him on top as they fell onto the bed. Maybe having sex wouldn't display his feelings well but he couldn't say those words. He wanted to show Edward because he felt saying those words would mean he would be ok with Edward giving everything up for him. Envy broke the kiss and pulled off Edward's shirt.

Soon, clothes were flying in all directions. This was different for them both. Envy couldn't remember ever feeling like this for anyone not even Maylinea. Edward ran his hand on the sin's leg touching his ouroboros marking making his body tingle. He felt like this was the best it was ever going to get and he somehow wanted this every day until he wasn't able to anymore.

Envy looked down at his body. Edward was marked in all kinds of scars and his metal leg… The signs of sacrifice and love he had shown for others it was displayed all over him. Edward was human after all… His violet eyes locked with those golden eyes of sunshine and he felt himself melt. He wanted him more than anyone else.

"How can you make me feel like that just looking at me?" Envy asked.

Edward smiled and ran his fingers down Envy's perfect, flawless body making him shiver.

"Can I have you one more time? Only if you can…"

"I wouldn't mind going out this way to be honest."

The ex-alchemist cracked a silly grin on him face, "The same as always huh?"

"No, not this time. I mean it. There are worse things in this world than dying in your arms calling your name."

Edward lifted his legs up and Envy took in a deep breath as Edward slid into him. He tensed up from a small shock of pain but it melted away quickly when Edward reached over and kissed him again. Envy wrapped his arms around his neck and the blonde started moving himself in and out slowly, moaning lowly. Envy wasn't going to let him move away, he wanted his body plastered against his like it was the last time it would ever happen.

The sin ran one hand down his back feeling all the scaring again. He could never understand how someone could love him when he did that kind of things to them. Edward wasn't normal at all but he was passionate human. He cared more deeply than he should and he fought with everything he had. Envy was witness to that and here he was… beneath the strongest man in Amestris. No one could compare to the man with the sun in his eyes.

"Edward…"

Envy shuddered as the ex-alchemist came inside him. They stayed in their positions breathing hard without a word to be spoken.

X

X

They laid out in a field a short ways from Central on a blanket watching the sky. They held hands, side by side for a long time without talking. The night sky was mostly clear but it was broken up but some random clouds. The brightest stars were out tonight and there was a nice breeze.

"Stars in a broken sky," Edward said thinking back to the first time they looked at the night sky together.

"Yea."

Envy squeezed his hand tighter.

"I'm not going away."

Envy smiled at the sky, "Just making sure I'm not dreaming."

Edward turned his head looking at him and Envy did the same.

"Thank you for everything," the sin said, "Everything you did from then to now meant so much."

"There will be more… Don't worry. I won't let you die. I'll do anything for you."

A few tears ran down Envy's cheeks, "I must be losing it now. I'm emotional."

"No, you're just more human than you knew. Nothing wrong with crying."

"You're too nice."

Edward snorted and looked back up at the sky.

"Wanna stay up and watch the sunrise?"

"I might as well. It could be my last one."

"Don't talk like that. I'll make sure you have at least another sixty years to see plenty more."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Edward turned again and touched noses with him, "I promise with everything I have… You will be human. Don't doubt me because I can get what I want."

Envy backed off with a devious smile on his face, "Ah, I see Fullmetal didn't completely disappear after all huh?"

Edward grinned, "We'll see. He may still be there."

X

X

They did stay there until the sun started to rise in the morning sky. The sky was streaked in beautiful shades of red, purple and pink. Once the sun was barely above the horizon they went back to the room. There were a few baskets full of fruit with some drinks and other snacks sitting on their desk. They looked at each with small smiles. How have they impacted everyone around them to deserve something so nice?

 _Thump!_

Envy winced from the pain. He felt it again and the color drained from his face.

"I think I need to sleep."

Edward gave him a weird look, "Let's both sleep. We did stay up all night."

They collapsed into bed together and it didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

X

 _"_ _I wondered how long it would be before I had to come back."_

 _"_ _You are no longer surprised?" said the familiar voice._

 _"_ _No."_

 _Envy looked around but it was just white emptiness surrounding him._

 _"_ _Your time is almost up."_

 _Envy grinned, "Is it really?"_

 _The faceless figure appeared frowning, "What does that mean?"_

 _"_ _Do I really have no time left or are you trying to psyche me out?" Envy asked, "Because anything is possible in the impossible."_

 _"_ _Edward Elric is a normal human."_

 _"_ _Not for much longer."_

 _"_ _What are you planning on? The things you do may not work."_

 _"_ _Then I will suffer the rebound."_

 _"_ _You would risk everything to return something he gave up?"_

 _"_ _I would."_

 _The Truth smiled._

 _"_ _Maybe… Homunculus are just like people in the end."_

 _"_ _Yea… we are. We are just more dangerous."_

 _The Truth stood up and walked towards him._

 _"_ _I can't read your intentions like the Elric brothers."_

 _"_ _Maybe because I haven't made up my mind yet."_

 _Envy shrugged at the Truth disgruntled face._

 _"_ _I am human… right? Father came from a human and he created me. I just don't have the body."_

 _"_ _Why would you give up power that no one else has it?"_

 _The sin smiled brightly, "Because… finally, I have someone who actually loves me."_

 _X_

 _X_

Envy sat up and looked around. There were some orange peels on the desk showing that Edward had gotten up but he was asleep beside of him. He was still in pain from before when he went to sleep. It felt like he was being burned alive again almost. Was this death for a homunculus?

"You…ok?" Edward said sleepily and he threw an arm over him.

"Yea… I thought it was already night…"

"No… I was up around ten and ate a few oranges. Riza came by asking how you were doing. I said you were fine though."

"Mmm."

"You wanna sleep more?"

"Yea… but the sheet has a few rough spots… I guess this was the wet spot last night."

The ex-alchemist snorted and rolled over.

"I love you Envy," he said and he started snoring.

 _Damnit… Why does he keep saying that? He didn't say it last night with words but… he sure did show it._

Envy closed his eyes. He was still hurting but it was bearable but he didn't want to be awake when it got worse.

X

X

"What's wrong Fuhrer Mustang?"

Roy looked up to see Lieutenant Hawkeye and Armstrong standing there.

"I know we haven't received word of his decline and several had said that they can hear Edward snoring away but…"

"You're finally done with being mean to him?" Riza asked with a smile.

"I'm more worried about Edward."

Riza sighed and sat down in one of the chairs. Armstrong sat down as well.

"I don't think Mr. Elric will return to be a state alchemist again. I think he's done with that life," the large man said.

Mustang nodded.

"I wish he would come back."

"Well, he's writing books for us… isn't that enough?" Armstrong asked.

"He was promising… To be honest… he would make a good Fuhrer."

Hawkeye and Armstrong looked slightly shocked by his words.

"I would have passed it to him by his twenty fifth birthday. He cares about people. He never hurt anyone like we did. I think the people deserve someone like that."

"I agree but now he has Envy. If Envy doesn't make it… we don't know what he'll do."

"Are they in a relationship?" Armstrong asked.

"No… but Edward does love him," Riza answered.

Alex smiled, "Then I think Envy loves him back. Why else would they stick together? They hardly ever part from one another. From enemies to lovers and colleagues… I think it's a great love story to be passed down!"

Mustang smiled and turned in his chair to look out the window.

"I wonder how much longer they have together…" he whispered.

X

X

They got up around three and decided to go outside. The two men held hands down the street waving at a few of the military officers they did know.

"I wonder how they can be ok with hearing us fuck all the time."

Edward laughed nervously, "I wondered that too."

They arrived at a store full of suits and nice clothes for men.

"I probably have ruined a lot of your clothes," Envy said with a big innocent grin, "I am so sorry."

"No, you're not."

"You wanna go back to the field again tonight? I would like to see the sunrise again."

Edward smiled, "I'd love that."

"Let's get some coffee so we can make that happen. I know we have slept a lot but we might end up falling asleep again."

 **THROB**

Envy twitched a little and scratched his side like it was going to help ease the pain.

"You want more sweets again?" Edward asked laughing, "You ate a bunch of chocolate shortly after you got up."

"The pie they have is delicious."

 **THROB-THROB-THROB**

Envy felt like he wanted to puke. He bent over feeling like he was going to collapse onto the ground.

"Hey!" Edward hissed and knelt down beside of him.

"I'm fine… I'll be fine…"

"If it gets worse then let me know."

 _He's not going to tell me… He's going to wait until he's going to die to say something._

"Don't look that way… Don't look at me that way," Envy hissed and his eyes flashed red scaring Edward.

"O-ok."

They started walking after a few minutes heading for the coffee shop.

Edward could see the pain in Envy's face even though he wouldn't admit it. His violet eyes were turn red once in a while and he his hand was shaking trying to lift his coffee cup. Edward dared not to make eye contact- he was afraid Envy might lose control and rampage by accident. He kept grabbing his side.

Envy laid his head on the table breathing heavily.

"I… I think I'm going to lose another stone…"

Edward looked down at his half empty cup.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked afraid to make him feel helpless.

"I want to finish this and we can go back… I'm sorry but I think seeing the sunrise might be out of the question. I don't think the pain is going to go away."

"It's fine. Whatever you want to do is fine."

"Do you want me to take you out so you can run a little bit?" the ex-alchemist asked.

"N-no. I can't change… there's not enough power and I don't want to hurt anyone."

Edward nodded.

Envy lifted his cup up and gulped down the rest of the hot liquid.

"Let's go."

Edward got them a car ride back the dorm building. Edward held an arm around his waist to help him walk and Envy hadn't offered any complaints about the help. Edward knew what kind of power he had and if he hit him… he would be in a lot of pain. His back didn't hurt as bad and he was glad for that. Once in the room, Envy collapsed onto the head and hid his face into the pillow.

"Let me know if you need anything."

Envy nodded into the pillow but he made no sound.

Edward sat at the end of the bed rubbing Envy's legs while he finished off one book and started with another one. Envy made no sounds disapproving of the affectionate touches. It was close to six at night when they got a knock on the door making both of them jump in surprise. They weren't expecting anyone to come along. Edward scooted off the bed and opened the door.

"Hi."

Edward dropped his book upon seeing Mustang in super casual clothes. Envy looked up too and gave him a strange, unreadable look.

"I have some dinner Riza had cooked up. She told me to come by and make sure everything was ok."

Mustang walked over to the desk after the ex-alchemist moved out of his way.

"She made beef stew. She said it works best for when people are under stress."

Edward smiled and he looked down at Envy who hadn't taken his eyes off of the Fuhrer. Roy started dishing out bowls and handing them to the men.

"Eat up."

Roy started eating.

"So, your girlfriend made this?" Envy asked and Mustang started choking on the food in his mouth.

"What?!"

Edward hid his amused grin behind his bowl trying to contain his laughter.

"She's your girl, right? Why else would she do so much for you? It's not her job."

Roy Mustang stared at him without saying anything.

"You weren't fooled by my imitation of her. Remember?"

"Yea."

"I agree, when are you going to ask her? You two are pretty close."

"Really Ed?"

"Or is it because you laid you high and mighty lips upon my man?" Envy asked, "Are you afraid she'll say no after you kissed up on a man?"

Mustang's face turned bright red with his mouth slightly opened without sound coming out.

 _Why are you going to do that when he's trying to be nice?_

"I just haven't thought about it much," he muttered.

"She's perfect for you. Especially since you get lazy," Edward said grinning evilly adding onto the man's embarrassment.

"Shut up both of you…" Mustang said slamming his bowl down.

"You need too though."

Mustang looked at Edward.

"It may be too late one day. What's the worse she can say?"

Envy smiled and finished his bowl.

"Can I have another?"

The Fuhrer nodded.

It took them an hour to finish the giant pot off between the three of them. Mustang and Edward were so full, they wanted to puke but they couldn't help themselves. Envy welcomed the Fuhrer's presence because it helped him ignore the pain for a while. It was around eight when he finally left with a red face since the couple kept mentioning Riza and him being together.

"That was… nice," the sin said looking at Edward.

"It was."

Edward climbed onto the bed with him and laid down.

"I don't think I can move anymore."

Envy chuckled and curled up beside of him.

"Why did you eat so much then?"

"When something is so good, you help but indulge… like we did the other day."

Envy grinned, "I'm surprised you wanted to last night."

Edward blushed, "I want to do it more when you get your human body."

They both fell asleep again after a short while of just talking. It had only been an hour and Edward jolted awake hearing Envy scream. He was hunched over and coughing with screaming in between. Blood covered the floor in alarming amounts making Edward almost sick to his stomach. Something hard hit the floor and Edward flipped the light on to see another stone crumble into red dust.

"It… it's not good… I think it's time. I don't know if I can walk…" Envy said.

Edward wasted no time and picked him up bridal style and ran as fast as he could.

To Envy, it seemed he was running faster than most cars but for Edward it seemed like he was going so slow it was taking him hours to get there. He ran into the gated lot and kicked it open with his metal leg breaking the lock. He put Envy into the passenger side of the first car he saw. The keys were on the seat and he realized it was the Fuhrer's car. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car up.

Envy looked over at him funny seeing an odd smile on his face but he didn't question it. Edward drove as fast as he could without killing them both reaching the fifth laboratory within ten minutes. The car slid into the grass and he shut the engine off. He threw the door open and went to the other side getting Envy out.

The sin looked up at his panicked face. He still had the strength to do this transmutation no matter what. He would do whatever it took to make sure Edward got his gate back. Edward went around to the back to some cellar doors. He pulled them open and the smell of dust and mold hit his senses but he ignored it heading down the stairs.

"Envy… we're here… Can… can you make the circle?"

"Sure. I can do that but it might take a little longer than normal."

"How are you going to draw it?" Edward asked.

"I have to use our blood."


	20. To See Beyond the Truth

"Do… you really need to do that?" Edward asked watching as Envy had no problem making the circle out using a large amount of blood.

"Yea… since you can't perform alchemy and neither can unless I spark up the stone, this is the best way. It's not taking that long. I do have to use your blood for the doors in the circle."

"Oh…"

It was a large amount of blood just pouring out of Envy like that but he acted like it was nothing.

The both of them were prepared in the beginning for anything to go wrong but now they had feelings added to the mix and just made things complicated. Envy had never expected the ex-alchemist to fall for him as hard as he did but it couldn't be helped. Edward never expected Envy to share such personal things with him but he did. Envy would look up at Edward every so often to see the scared look on his face.

The expression was a lot different than any he had seen from him when he was just a kid.

"I have a question," Envy said looking at him.

"Ok…"

"Does it bother you I'm a lot older?" Envy asked.

Edward blushed.

"Well?"

"N-no. I never really thought of you as being older…"

Envy smirked and finished off the most complicated part of the circle.

"I need your blood now."

Edward swallowed hard.

"You can't tell me you're afraid of being cut by a knife. Your back has had it worse than anything."

"No… my arm and leg did. Connecting the nerves is a lot worse than anything I have experienced."

"That's interesting."

Edward gave him a pathetic look.

"Can I cut your stomach open?" Envy asked.

"N-no!"

Envy laughed weakly, "Give me your arm then."

Envy sliced his arm open and blood started to leak out. He dabbed his fingers in it like it was paint and started working as fast he could. Envy kept talking to him, trying to help him ignore the pain in his arm; at least he was nice enough to use his left arm instead of the right. The sin finished the outline of the door and started to fill it in until he came to the part of the door which was blank.

"What are the two biggest thing you cherish right now?" Envy asked staring at him.

"Love and family," he answered.

Envy smiled and nodded, "I was right."

The sin squeezed his arm a little to make more blood come out and Edward flinched a little.

"Sorry if it hurts."

"It's fine. It's worth it when you become human."

Envy smiled sadly as he finished off the transmutation circle.

"Alright, get in the middle," Edward said and Envy stepped in the middle.

Edward stood there staring at Envy with a heavy heart. Part of him felt like it wasn't going to work and what would happen to him in the end? What if rebounded and killed Envy? They wouldn't make it out after this. Envy brushed his faded green hair out of his face and looked at the ceiling.

"Edward?"

"Y-yea?"

"I'm sorry… I can't let you do this."

Suddenly, black tendrils came from Envy's body and grabbed Edward slamming him into the circle. His golden eyes widened as Envy climbed over top of him with a sad smile on his face.

"There are things I always wanted to do…" Envy said.

"What? What is going on-

"I wanted to see the ocean. I had never seen it as long as I've been alive. I've seen a river or a lake but I heard the ocean was salty."

"I never been there either but tell me why you're doing this?!" Edward cried struggling against the tendrils holding him down.

"I wanted to get married and have kids. I came close three times but it never happened."

Edward stayed quiet.

"I wished for a lot of things… but in the end… I could never have anything… I am jealous. I am jealous because I care so much but I may not have what I want. Edward…"

"Envy don't! You want to be human!"

Envy nodded and the circle started to light up in a bright red light. Edward's heart pounded in his chest so hard he was sure Envy could hear it since he was close enough.

"You're right… I do but… giving you your gate back seems much more important since it's always been part of who you are. I think it's time you be happy."

"I want to be happy with you!" Edward yelled tears running down his face.

"I love you."

Edward stopped struggling. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Maylinea lost her life because of me… So did Elias. I couldn't do anything for the people I loved so dearly so now I want to do something for you because I love you. I finally said it and I wanted to tell you after you told me but I was afraid I didn't feel the same but I did. I want to do this for you."

"Then don't leave me-

Envy put his hand over Edward's mouth, "Will you marry if we get out of this?"

Edward nodded and Envy went to kiss him but they disappeared.

Envy wanted to scream in pain… he had no idea how Edward had done this before. His body was being ripped apart piece by piece. He felt like he was being watched… was it by the big eye he had seen before? Everything was dark but then he started to feel his body go through something else…

He struggled to open his eyes then he saw it… The Truth. The Truth of the world. Images filled his sight and whispered words filled his mind. Everything… the knowledge in the world was his now. The images stopped and the words did too. His body was put back together and he was back to where he remembered going so many times before.

 _"_ _So… you finally did it before your last moments huh?"_

 _"_ _Yea."_

 _"_ _So, what is it that you're here for?"_

 _"_ _What do I give in exchange for Edward's gate?" Envy asked going straight to the point._

 _"_ _What do you think is worth it?"_

 _"_ _My Philosopher's Stone."_

 _"_ _Are you sure? It still has so much power in it…"_

 _"_ _Power means nothing. I just want to be human."_

 _The white figure stared at him._

 _"_ _How did you make such a circle? Even the most skilled alchemist can't make something like that."_

 _"_ _I studied for a couple weeks combining with what I already knew."_

 _"_ _Hm."_

 _"_ _Humans are too hasty… they don't think but sometimes it takes time and most are too greedy to wait for what they really want."_

 _The Truth said nothing._

 _"_ _That's why human transmutation fails. It's not thought though well enough."_

 _The Truth grinned, "It seems your friend is in distress."_

 _Envy glared at him._

 _"_ _Don't you tell him anything."_

 _"_ _Of course not."_

 ** _X_**

 ** _"_** ** _Envy! Where are you?!" Edward yelled at the top of his lungs but it was just white around him._**

 ** _He slammed his fists into the ground but all it did was hurt his hands. He had to wait now. Envy was just in the same realm as him, he just couldn't see him. Edward felt like he was waiting forever… What if nothing worked and he was stuck in between here forever? How would Alphonse know where he was at?_**

 ** _"_** ** _Envy! I didn't want this! I just wanted you safe and to be human!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Edward Elric."_**

 ** _Edward whipped around to see the Truth standing there._**

 ** _"_** ** _Where's Envy?!" he shouted but the white figure just grinned at him._**

 ** _He still had Edward's left leg._**

 ** _"_** ** _I can't say. I have no idea where he's at."_**

 ** _Edward glared at him._**

 ** _"_** ** _You can't perform alchemy so you will just have to wait here. You may be stuck here… forever."_**

 ** _He felt like the blood in his body ran cold._**

 ** _"_** ** _You two created something so complicated… If only other humans would learn from that…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not here for other people."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Why do you care about something that was created by a greedy man for power and knowledge?" the Truth asked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Envy isn't a something- he's a person. A human being."_**

 ** _The Truth laughed, "Really? You honestly think that?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I do."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You're naïve."_**

 ** _"_** ** _I don't care."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Would you give up more body parts just for him? What if you don't make it?"_**

 ** _X_**

 _"_ _You can live here without the stone for the time being."_

 _The Truth held out it's hand the stone came out of Envy's chest landing into his hand._

 _"_ _What is the next step?" Envy asked._

 _"_ _How do you plan on getting your human body?"_

 _"_ _I want to trade my homunculus body for a human one."_

 _"_ _What about your insides? What would you trade for all of that?"_

 _"_ _My left arm and right leg."_

 _"_ _Hmmm."_

 _The Truth frowned._

 _"_ _You understand the consequences of this?"_

 _"_ _I understood everything when I came through the Truth you had to show. I saw everything. I am giving up much more than most people. Father would've known how to do the things he wanted but he didn't. Why am I any different?"_

 _The Truth sat down, folding its hands together in its lap._

 _"_ _Because you aren't here for power or for knowledge… but the one thing you want to be. A simple human. You want to give the power of alchemy to someone you love because you believe it will make them happy. You realize he just wants you to be human?"_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _The Truth raised its hand and Envy's body was destroyed and reformed. He was completely naked and there was no ouroboros marking on him anymore. Envy took a deep breath… his lungs hurt. The Truth watched as he struggled to stand up. Envy became frustrated because he felt so weak._

 _"_ _Are you ready to complete the rest of the exchange?"_

 _Envy looked at him and nodded._

 _"_ _I can't believe you would destroy your new body just like that."_

 _"_ _It's the price to live right?"_

 _The Truth said nothing._

 ** _X_**

 ** _Edward turned around feeling like something was watching him. He stood there stunned to see his gate. It started to rebuild itself in front of him like pieces of a puzzles. Tears ran down his face; he never thought he would see it again but… where was Envy? He ran up to the gate beating on the doors but they didn't open. Why would they?_**

 ** _"_** ** _He completed the exchange."_**

 ** _Edward turned around._**

 ** _"_** ** _Then where is he!" he yelled._**

 ** _The Truth raised its hand and the doors flung open quickly throwing him to the ground._**

 ** _"_** ** _FUCK!"_**

 ** _Edward jumped as Envy crawled through naked._**

 ** _"_** ** _Envy-_**

 ** _His eyes widened in fear. He had lost his left arm and right leg._**

 ** _"_** ** _Envy… Envy!"_**

 ** _Edward picked him up as he bled._**

 ** _"_** ** _This hurts more than you let on…" Envy hissed._**

 ** _"_** ** _Why? How did this happen?"_**

 ** _Envy snorted weakly and looked away, "It had too."_**

 ** _Edward felt like his heart was breaking in half._**

 ** _"_** ** _We want out of here!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _There's the back door," the Truth said pointing behind them._**

 ** _The doors flew open and tiny black hands came out and grabbed them, jerking them through to the other side._**

 ** _X_**

Edward and Envy reappeared on the transmutation circle. Edward ran out of the basement carrying a naked and hurt Envy. He got him into the car and he sped off towards the hospital. Envy kept looking over at Edward through weak eyes wondering how they made it through. How did he make it through everything without losing either one of them?

The Fullmetal Alchemist carried Envy into the hospital and nurses rushed to their aid to help Envy stay alive. They took him away to another room to surgery while another nurse took Edward in to fix his arm where Envy had cut it open for the transmutation. Once he was fine and his arm was wrapped up, he called the Fuhrer and Riza.

Edward sat there staring at the phone. He knew he was going to have to do it. He rang up Winry's number.

 _"_ _Hello? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"_ Winry screamed.

"DAMN IT! Do you have to yell?! You don't even sound like you were asleep!" he yelled back.

 _"_ _Ed?"_

"Yea…"

 _"_ _Did something happen?"_ she asked sounding worried.

He felt his lip tremble, "Yes…"

He started to cry.

 _"_ _Ed! What happened! Pull it together! I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong!"_

"I… Envy… he's human but… he needs automail like I did…"

 _"_ _Wait- he was a homunculus, wasn't he?"_

"Yea…"

He wiped his nose on his arm.

 _"_ _Let me gather my things and I'll there in a few days ok? I can build him what he needs when I get there ok?"_

"O-ok."

Just as Edward hung up with Winry, Mustang and Hawkeye came busting through the door.

"Where is he?!" the Fuhrer yelled.

"He's in surgery," Edward said quietly.

"I thought I told you-

Riza placed a hand on his shoulder and he got quiet.

"It was that bad huh?"

Edward nodded.

"I called Winry."

Riza sat down and rubbed his back.

"Is she going to help Envy?"

Edward nodded again.

Mustang sat down with a relieved smile, "I'm glad to hear that."

"Get some sleep and if we hear anything, we'll wake you up ok? It's already daylight outside?"

He looked surprised.

"I've been here that long already?" he asked in amazement.

They nodded, "Let's get you a room and we can have Envy put in there with you."

Roy got up and went to talk to the nurses about getting them a personal room. He wanted them to take care of Envy the best they could and that he had a mechanic coming to help give him limbs once he recovered enough. Apparently Winry was more famous at that hospital than he had thought because they already knew who he was talking about.

A nurse led them upstairs to a nice room.

"Thank you, ma'am," Hawkeye said and she closed the door.

Edward laid down on one of the beds and he was out like a light.

"Should I call Al?" Riza asked.

Mustang nodded, "Go ahead and I'll stay here and wait for Envy's arrival."

Riza left the room leaving them alone. Mustang stared ahead at the young man. He never thought he would see someone else messed up because of the human transmutation. He honestly hoped for Edward's sake, he would never do it again but… love makes people do stupid things. He looked out the window hoping everything would turn out fine.


	21. Finally Human

**_I kind of already had an idea for the ouroboros marking for Edward for this chapter lol_**

Envy got out of surgery but he was put in a special room and no one was allowed to visit. The only thing they would tell them was that he was asleep and he would be for some time. Mustang had put Lieutenant Armstrong in charge until they heard more on Envy's condition. It had been three days already and Winry wasn't there yet. Edward dressed into some clean clothes.

"I need to get out. You think… you think you can wait for me?" Edward asked Roy.

"Of course. Get out and get some sunshine Fullmetal. You need it after everything you dealt with lately."

"Thanks… I'll be back in a little while."

Roy sat there waiting while Edward was out, even though he had no idea as to why he went out in the first place. It already had been two hours and there was no sign of him yet. Maybe he went o eat n got lost along the way? No, he knew Central like the back of his hand.

"Hey."

Roy looked up to see Riza standing there with two plates of food.

"Where's Edward? He never came back yet?"

Mustang shook his head.

"I wonder if he got lost."

"Maybe he wanted to do something special for Envy."

"Fuhrer, sir."

They looked up at the doctor and nurse who came in pushing in Envy's bed. Envy looked pretty much the same with some slight differences. His green hair wasn't thin like before, it was full and silky like Edward's. His violet eyes didn't look so sharp like they once were and he was more muscular manly looking than before. He was quite hot compared to before.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Envy said hoarsely making Mustang grin.

"Ah, the attitude is still the same."

"Where's Ed?" Envy asked feeling slightly panicked.

"He went out to do something. He had been gone a while now."

Envy grimaced as he tried to shift his body some.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked.

"I feel like I could run a few miles."

Rizal hid her smile as she looked away. His sarcasm was still strong.

"Anything we can do to make you feel better?"

Envy's eyes shifted from the Fuhrer to the Lieutenant.

"Do what we talked about a few days ago. You know you want too. Maybe the lovey dovey shit will make me feel better."

Mustang's face turned bright red as he looked over at Riza.

"Well?" Envy said smirking.

"Fine. Hawkeye-

"No, you're doing it wrong dumbass. You're making me hurt more."

"Shut up!"

Riza stared at the both of them confused.

"Riza... Will you go out with me?" Mustang asked trying to regain some dignity.

Her face turned pink.

"You're supposed to say yes now."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Well?"

Riza looked at Roy, "Yes. I'd love too."

"It's about fucking time," he said, "Your puppy dog eyes were killing me every time I saw you two."

She laughed, "What about you?"

"I already told Edward. To be fair I think he thought we were going to die so he said yes."

"Said yes to what?" they asked in unison.

"To marry me, duh."

They stared at him.

 _Knock, knock_

Edward walked in and looked at Envy. He smiled sleepily at the alchemist.

"Did it work?" Envy asked.

Edward smiled softly, "I want you to be there when I try it. I want us to do it together."

He stood there staring at Envy taking in his human form.

"I'm sorry," Edward said.

Envy frowned, "For what?"

"You're hurt..."

The green hair man laughed weakly, "I had too. I needed human organs because I never had any before. I knew what I would have to pay before we went in... I just didn't want to tell you."

Edward said nothing.

"I still meant it though. I love you. You deal with my twisted desires and fucked up thoughts. You didn't care as long as it made me happy."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"I understand how you feel now."

"What do you mean?" the blonde man asked.

"I've been awake for six hours but I asked them to keep me by myself for a while. I needed some time to process everything. I see why you reacted the way you did with everything. I only ever felt anger and jealously… some fear. I see why you felt the way you did towards me and I'm sorry I wasn't able to understand until now."

Edward took Envy's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Winry was standing outside of the hospital room listening _. So, they really did like each other_. The two of them seemed like an odd combination at the time but it made sense. They were enemies at one point and they had seen each other at their worst... Now their best and the rock bottom of everything else.

"For me I was power tripping. The way I was able to manipulate you so easily at first but then when I stayed after a few days it wasn't like that anymore."

Winry knocked on the door. She couldn't listen anymore without it getting her heart broken more than it was.

"Come in."

Winry walked in carrying a giant case in one hand and duffle bag on the opposite side.

"What happened to you?!" she said dropping her stuff upon seeing the condition Envy was in.

"Well, I'm human which is why I am missing limbs. Why the hell are you here?"

Winry's face turned pink and she glared at him, "Ed asked me to help you."

Envy's head snapped in Edward's direction. He couldn't believe he would ask her of all people but the fact he put aside his feelings to get him help meant a lot more.

"You called her."

Edward nodded. Envy sighed but he had a smile on his face.

"Of course, you would. People are so weird."

"Can I look at you?" Winry asked and he nodded.

"We will be back in a little bit. I'm going to do some paperwork," Mustang said standing up.

Riza waved to them and they were gone.

"I have to measure everything."

"Ok."

Envy flinched some as Winry went around touching his wounded limbs. She tried to be careful mostly because she didn't know him and how well he handled pain. He didn't cuss or yell which made her job easier. After she finished with her measuring tape, she started writing things on her paper.

"Am I broken?" Envy asked grinning.

Winry smiled, "No. You're an inch shorter than Edward, but you're more muscular than him at this point in time. Since I'm here, I'll check up on his leg too."

"I got you a present," Edward said looking at Envy.

Envy raised an eyebrow, "You didn't walk in with a box or anything."

Edward grinned, "It's on me."

"No offense but I can't take a dick right now and my asshole is literally a virgin all over again."

Winry's mouth opened like it was going to hit the floor in shock.

"No, not that!" Edward cries his face flaming red.

He walked over to the other side Envy's bed and unbuckled his belt then in buttoned hi pants. He slid it on his left side showing a red ouroboros tattoo like Envy had before he became human. His violet eyes widened and his mouth opened a little but no words came out.

"It's a tattoo. For you."

Envy relaxed, "That's not what I thought it was."

"Why would I do something so stupid? There's no one here to make me a homunculus anyways."

"You like being punished, don't you?" Envy asked teasing him.

"I was scared but it didn't hurt as much as my arm did."

"I can't believe you got one. You were always afraid of needles," Winry said smiling.

"I couldn't help it though."

"Hey… you think they'll let me start eating again?" Envy asked, "I could kill for something to eat?"

The hospital room doors busted open with Alphonse and Mei running in.

"Brother!" he cried and hugged Edward a little too tight. He yelped from the sudden pain in his back.

"Envy!" Mei cried rushing over to his side, "What happened to you?!"

"What are you talking about?" Envy asked trying to act obvious to the fact he only had two limbs but she caught on and gave him a small smile.

Alphonse looked at Edward then at Envy.

"You guys did it, didn't you?" he whispered.

They nodded in unison.

Alphonse sat down in a chair and put his face in his hands.

"I wish you didn't," he said even though his words were muffled by his hands.

"We made it out just fine," Edward said but his brother looked at up with an angry look on his face, "Did you not learn anything?! Do you remember what happened last time?!" he yelled.

Envy sighed, "I forced him."

The younger Elric brother looked at Envy like he was lying.

"It's the truth. I had intentions of sacrificing myself for his gate in the beginning but I ended up having the payment to be human anyways."

"The both of you are stupid!" Alphonse yelled and Envy rolled his eyes.

"Of all people, I figured you would understand wanting something," the bedridden man said, "I didn't have much time left on this planet anyways and this was my last effort without using Philosopher's Stones. I know how much Edward and you were against them, so I didn't want to use those. I respected your feelings enough."

"I'm sorry."

Envy looked at Winry, "How long will it take before I can walk like a normal person?"

"It depends on how fast I can make everything. Also, I will have to put on the pieces to connect the arm and that's not easy. Here at the hospital I can so you can be put under. Edward had to stay awake and aware when we did his."

"It's that bad huh?"

Edward nodded, "Connecting the nerves is the worst part."

"Can you and the blonde girl leave the room?" Envy asked, "Find out if I can eat. I'm fucking starving."

Edward kissed him on the forehead and headed out with Winry behind him. Mei and Alphonse went to follow them but Envy cleared his throat making them stop.

"I want to talk to you actually."

Mei and Alphonse looked confused.

"I know you two are getting married in another year, right?" Envy asked.

"Yes, we are!" Mei said with an excited smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse asked, "You can stay at the house with us until you want to leave."

Envy's cheeks turned a little pink, "Well, I planned on not ever leaving."

"Wait-

"It is what you think."

The engaged couple clapped excitedly, "It's about time! Edward finally has someone!"

X

X

It was about a week later and Envy was losing patience sitting in the hospital bed. He was bored and he need to move. He was tired of asking people to help him go to the bathroom. He had been on a liquid diet for five days already and he wanted some of Riza's chicken noodle soup or her beef stew. He even started throwing his pillows at the nurses in they came in. He wasn't the type to be pent up for so long without moving.

"Envy Elric?" a woman called from behind the door.

Envy's face turned dark red. He hated when they called his that, but he had no last name and they demanded one. Edward was already his husband by their standards so they just gave him his last name.

"Yea?" he called.

"We are wheeling you to the surgery room where Winry will be attending."

"Alright. You can come in I won't throw anything."

The nurse opened the door to see he was talking to Miss Hawkeye. Edward was asleep next to him on his hospital bed event though he was yelled at several times for doing it.

"Ed."

Envy shook his shoulder a little bit and Edward opened his eyes. He was annoyed being woke up again.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to surgery get up."

Edward sat up too quickly and fell out of the bed slamming his metal leg into the floor.

"Shit!" he yelled but Envy started laughing.

"That's why they said one person per bed."

A few nurses walked in and started getting his bed ready to pull him away.

"Wait!" Edward yelled rushing to his boyfriend's side. He hugged Envy tight and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Envy asked.

"I'll be here waiting. I just… I love you."

Edward kissed Envy roughly and pulled away.

"Aww," said one of the nurses making the two men blush.

They wheeled him away leaving Edward and Riza alone. He felt like his chest was tight and he couldn't breathe well. He knew what kind of pain he would be in and that was enough to worry him. Edward wouldn't wish automail on anyone because of how painful it was. He looked down at his right arm wondering how he had survived all of it until then.

"He'll be fine."

Edward nodded but he stayed quiet.

X

X

They wheeled Envy back in after three hours. Winry came in last with a big grin on her face. She was already dressed in regular clothes. It must've been successful for her since she couldn't stop smiling. The nurses left as Winry walked across the room to a table she had been working on. She pulled the cover off of it revealing a metal arm and leg for Envy.

"I am ready whenever you are Edward."

Edward looked at her funny.

"What?"

"You are going to help me connect the nerves. Riza and Roy will be here shortly to help out. He may jolt awake out of his drugged induced slumber. They will hold him down while we do it."

The color had drained from his face, "I don't want to hurt him."

Winry sighed, "I didn't want to hurt you either but I had too. You being able to walk again meant more to me than you being in pain for a few minutes."

He had nothing to say to that.

"We're here!" Riza announced as they walked through the door.

"Roy, you'll hold his torso down while Riza holds his arm."

Winry inserted the metal leg into the metal socket. She walked over and inserted the metal arm.

"Edward get down there and when I say three, turn the level to the other side as hard as you can. This is a lot more sturdy and harder to connect than yours was. I know how he is and I wanted to make sure it will last him a while. Are you ready for this?"

Edward felt like his mouth was dry as a desert.

"I don't know."

"This will hurt him more if he's awake," Winry said, "Do this for him, ok?"

He nodded reluctantly and grabbed the lever.

"One… two… THREE!" she yelled.

At the same time, they jerked the levers, connecting his nerves and his body jumped from the shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he woke up screaming flinging both arms and arching his back in pain.

Everyone moved away from him in time without getting hit.

"FUCK!" he screamed some more shaking his metal fist at Winry but he stopped and looked down.

"How does it feel?' Winry asked with a proud smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"I feel like I have an arm but I can't feel through it… Does that make sense?" he asked quietly.

"That's exactly how it feels. I will keep working until I can produce automail where you can feel things."

Envy stared at his leg next, "It's pretty amazing."

Winry blushed, "Thanks."

"Can I get up?" Envy asked.

"You can try, it might hurt your limbs they're connected too but you can try."

He grabbed Edward's hand and put both of his feet onto the ground. His heart raced with excitement and nervousness. The feeling was almost too much to handle but he forced himself off the bed and he felt so weird. Edward wrapped an arm around his waist and Envy led him outside into the hallway. Envy took a deep breath like he was outside breathing air for the first time.

"Can we go outside?" Envy whispered.

"Anything you want."

He grinned and pulled away from Edward.

"That feels so good," he said softly walking forward.

He looked back at Edward and grinned deviously before breaking into a full speed sprint.

"Hey!" Fullmetal yelled but he couldn't help but smile.

Edward took off running after his green haired boyfriend. Envy had no problems adjusting to the artificial limbs- it was like they were his own. Edward chased him outside into the flower covered yard outside. Envy looked back to see his other half trying to catch up with him. Winry, Roy and Riza caught up within a few minutes as Envy grabbed Edward's hands.

"Let's try it now."

"Try what?" Edward asked confused.

"You are Fullmetal again."

"I-

"I just started running and you're gonna tell me that you're afraid of it? You're afraid your alchemy won't work?"

Edward nodded. He had been afraid but he didn't want to say it out loud. He was afraid of sounding like a fool.

"Come on. This is my first time too."

Edward smiled and they stood side by side.

"On three. Let's make a couple statues."

Envy laughed and Edward took a deep breath.

"One… two… three!"

Edward and Envy clapped their hands together at the same time and touched the ground. The ground shook and rock shot into the air. There stood a six-foot statue of a tree and one of a dog. Edward put his hands on his face trying not to cry from the excitement of doing alchemy again. Envy tapped on his shoulder making him look up.

"I love you," Envy whispered and kissed him.

 ** _One more chapter pertaining to this story then the chapter with Edward hanging out with a female Envy as a bonus chapter_**


	22. A Year Later

**_Alright! Last chapter for this story. I hope everyone enjoyed whoever has read it up to the end. I'll probably make another EdxEnvy fic sometime soon once I have an idea for it. Sorry for no update throughout the week since I had been updating two-three times a week since I started this. Lol_**

"I really can't believe this Brother."

Edward flashed him a smile, "I can't either."

Three months after Envy got his new leg and arm, him and Edward had traveled the world some to give help to those who needed it before they returned to Central. Envy Elric accepted Fuhrer Mustang's proposal and that he would be working two weeks out of the month on transmutation circles. Edward still worked on his writings for the military and now he had much more to write because of his previous experience. They were pretty happy with the deal since they could spend their time together in the same research room that saved Envy's life.

"I was really surprised when Envy asked if you two could get married the same day as us. Mei was pretty excited since it would help her feel less nervous. Her parents were ok with it too since we've done so much to help them. Ling helped pay for everything and for everyone to come here."

Edward's eyes widened, "I thought we paid for everything-

"I put that money back for you for you guys to go to the ocean for your honeymoon."

Edward blinked rapidly. There was no way they would spend that much money.

"I'm glad you're finally happy Ed."

"Al, you're too nice."

The younger Elric brother grinned, "He talked about it forever with Mei and she told me. Winry gave me some type of protective oil and sticky slip to make sure the metal on your automail doesn't get ruined while you're there."

"Winry…"

"You know… she's been pretty happy for you two."

Edward rubbed his head with a guilty smile, "I don't know why…"

"She likes someone else."

Edward opened his mouth in shock, "WHO?!"

"You'll laugh when I tell you…" Alphonse said, "But they go great together actually. Even with him being older…"

"WHO?"

"Alex Louis Armstrong."

"WHAT-

"He's thirty-one. She wanted someone more serious and older. She loves how passionate he is. His sister loves her."

Edward laughed awkwardly thinking about how scary that blonde woman was. Olivier was hard to please… she was always so serious.

"Then how come they haven't been hanging out together?" Edward asked thinking they had been staying away as far as possible from each other.

"Your reaction."

He made a face.

 _Knock, knock._

The doors to the living room opened up. It was Mei's mother.

"Let's go so Mei and Envy can come out," she said smiling.

They wanted to have the wedding at their home in Resembool and it had a lot of room for everyone there. Envy and Edward made all the chairs with their alchemy while Alphonse did the rest of the decorations that wasn't a living plant. It took them four hours all together to finish everything the day before while Mei, Winry and Mei's mother told them what to make, showing them designs. The Elric brothers stepped outside into the sunlight seeing all their friends and family.

Riza and Mustang were finally sitting together, holding hands. The sight made Edward smile. Then his gaze landed on Winry who sat on Riza's side and Alex sat on Mustang's side. Edward rolled his eyes and stomped towards them with an annoyed look on his face. Roy stared at him funny.

"Winry get up."

Winry got up as she was told but she was confused.

"Can you two scoot down so Winry can sit by Alex?"

Riza and Roy stared at her then at Armstrong. Both were blushing a deep red. Apparently, not too many people knew about this.

"Sure," Riza said with a confused smile and they moved down.

"Sit," Edward demanded and Winry did trying to hide her embarrassed face.

"Um…" Roy said but he stayed quiet.

"You don't have to hide things. I won't be mad," Edward said, "I'm happy for you two."

Edward and Alphonse headed to their spot, waiting on their other halves to come outside. Mei's mother came outside and everyone got quiet.

Mei stepped outside wearing a long, white wedding dress- it was beautiful and simple. She had white roses in her hair and a big smile on her face. She reached behind her and Envy came outside taking her hand. Even though Envy was a man, she still treated him like he was one of her girl friends anyways. She handed him a white bouquet while she held the other one. His face turned pink but he took it anyways.

The moment they had decided Envy would be in the room with Mei instead of Alphonse, she got excited asking for help with her dress, hair and makeup but he didn't have the heart to refuse her. She linked arms with him and they walked down the steps to Mei's father. Much to Envy's surprise, he got between them and walked them both down the aisle to their grooms. They stood there in front of their other halves waiting on the priest to marry them.

"Why did he do that for?" Envy whispered.

"Because, you're family. That what family does."

He raised an eyebrow, "I have a father."

Edward snorted loudly, "No a father loves you. If anything, Mustang is more of dad than he was."

Envy's mouth opened slightly and he looked over at the Fuhrer with a weird look on his face.

"Her dad wanted you to feel like you were part of everything too. That's why you were with Mei in the first place."

Envy grinned and nodded.

The priest married them within ten minutes. Mei and Alphonse kissed first then Edward grabbed Envy's face in the most unsweet way and kissed him roughly, dipping him now. Everyone started laughing but it was all in good fun. Envy's was a dark pink color after he was finished but he couldn't hide the stupid grin on his face. They laughed and talked with everyone until night fall.

"We got you each a present," Roy said speaking to the two couples.

Edward made a weird face, "Is it more work?"

Riza laughed, "No. We got you each a car."

"You trust us with a vehicle?" Envy said with a straight face.

"We do… since all of you are going to different places, right? I know Ed and Envy are going to the ocean. Al and Mei are going to someplace out of Xing."

Envy's head whipped to the side, "We… we are?"

"Yea," Edward said with a big grin.

X

X

"It's so nice here," Envy said laying on the blanket staring at the sunrise.

"It is."

They had already spent a week out by the ocean and they still had five more days before they had to leave and make it back home. Envy learned not to drink the water and that the salt water would burn his eyes but he didn't care. The water was clear enough to see the fish swimming around if they got close enough. They were slightly tanner than they were before, but both of them were too pale complexed to become too dark.

"Thank you," Envy said.

"For what?" Edward asked facing him.

"For giving me life."

Fullmetal smiled, "I think the same towards you."

"I love you Fullmetal."

Edward leaned over and kissed him again. He couldn't help himself, he had done every ten minutes practically since they had been there.

"I love you too Envy."

Envy laid back on the sheet.

"You think in a few years we can adopt a kid or two… maybe three or four?"

Edward snorted, "Why the hell so many?!"

"I wanted a lot of kids for a long time."

Edward smiled, "Alright… when the time comes, we will. Maybe we should move closer to Central and get our own place. I know Al and Mei will need a house of their own and they can stay in Resembool most of the time if they want."

"True."

Edward took his hand and kissed it, "We can only move forward after this… Is that ok with you?"

"Yea. There's nothing in the past I want. I got everything I want right here."

-The End-

 ** _Next weekend I'll have the bonus chapter for you guys I hope you enjoyed the story :)_**


	23. Envious: The Female Homunculus

**_Here's your bonus chapter! It may not be as long as the normal chapters but something a little fun for you. Writer's block is a bitch and it has decided to give me a visit. I was working on my own original story and now I can't seem to write anything *sigh* well enjoy!_**

It was a very cloudy day for some reason. It had been warm for some time and then a cold front came in. Edward looked outside seeing people wearing light jackets. There wasn't a lot of people outside like usual and he sighed. He wanted to go out. They had been stuck in the room all day without leaving unless it was to use the restroom.

"Are you bored or what?" Envy asked.

"A little. I just feel tired of being in here."

"Oh… so you're tired of me already… is that right?" the sin asked teasing him.

"Wait! What-

"Calm down I was only kidding," he said flashing Edward an amused smile.

Edward made a face and sat back down to look at his paperwork before him.

"Well do you want to go out?" Envy asked and the ex-alchemist shook his head.

Envy gave him an annoyed look but he looked back down to his papers. He had been weird after they got there for some time and he couldn't Envy in the face sometimes. Was he ashamed that Envy took on the form of man instead of a woman? Edward only had interest in one girl his entire life so maybe loving a guy a little too weird for him.

"You want to go out?" Envy asked again.

Edward looked up giving him a weird look, "Why?"

"We can go out."

"And do what?" Edward asked wondering what he was really up too.

"You haven't ever been on a date with a girl before, right?" Envy asked giving him a devious grin.

"N-no…"

Envy stood up and his body shifted suddenly.

There Envy stood, with a beautiful hourglass shaped body and long, full bodied hair that came in waves down to his bottom. Edward's mouth hung open; he was too stunned to scream. He was a very pretty girl and he looked like he was at least 24 maybe 25 in age. He wore a tight, strapless black and red dress that hugged every curve of his. Envy walked over to Edward's desk and leaned over, his boobs jiggling in his face.

"Are you ok there Edward?" said a unfamiliar female voice.

"I-I-I-

"Let's go out, ok? We can go on a dattttteeee."

"Can… can you dress in something else?" Edward asked his face red trying not to stare.

"Are you afraid everyone else will want me?" Envy teased.

"No… I think… well… you'd look better in a pastel purple dress… because of your green hair."

Envy blushed lightly and nodded. He didn't expect that at all.

"Ok then."

His body shifted again from the red and black dress to a pastel purple. It was still strapless and the top part was almost like corset. There was lilac ribbon laced down the back into a medium sized bow and the skirt part flowed down to his knees with lilac lace with a silk underskirt. He had on lilac flats to match.

"Is this better?" Envy asked and Edward nodded.

"It goes with your eyes."

Envy blushed, "Since I'm a girl for the day, you can call me Envious."

Edward grinned awkwardly, "Envious. That's nice."

Edward ran back to their dorm room and change into something a lot better looking to match Envious' look. He came back out to see Envious standing there with Mustang trying to sweet talk her. Edward ran a hand over his face slightly annoyed. He wasn't the least bit surprised since Mustang always flirted with all the pretty girls he saw. He wondered how he came across her so fast.

"Why are you talking to my date?" Edward asked looking annoyed.

"Your date…?" Roy asked staring at Envious.

"Envy wanted to be a girl today and we are going out together."

Envious gave Mustang an evil smile as the color drained from his face.

"Oh… oh my god…"

"What's wrong Flame Alchemist? Don't you still want me?" she teased grabbing the collar of his uniform.

"I have to go…" Mustang said and pulled away almost running down the hallway from them.

"I grabbed you a coat," Edward said placing the black coat around her slender shoulders, "I didn't want you to be cold since you decided to look like that for me."

"As a guy, you never treat me that way… you know nice?" Envious said giving him a weird look.

Edward blushed and looked down at the floor, "Well… I don't want to make you feel like I don't respect your masculinity. I would do everything the same if you wanted me too."

 _Damn… why is he always so sincere about things?_

They went out holding hands. Edward wasn't sure how to feel walking with Envy looking the way he did. He didn't want him to think he had to be a girl for him to like him and feel attracted to him. The wind started to blow some, blowing her long green hair back making her look so beautiful. He wondered if Envy would look the same way too.

"You want to go inside a coffee shop?" Edward asked, "It is unusually cool today."

Envious nodded and her full lips formed into a smile, "I'd like that."

They headed towards the coffee shop and ordered their coffee with apple pie slices. Edward would sneak looks at her sometimes thinking he saw Envy instead. She blew into her coffee and Edward couldn't help but think of Envy when he did that. He always blew into his coffee first after putting some creamer into it then after blowing into it, he would sip on it slowly.

"What? Did I do something weird?" Envious asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"No. You are doing the one thing you always do with your coffee and it's cute."

Envious blushed, "I didn't think you paid much attention to me like that."

"I do… I just don't say anything."

She smiled and looked down at her coffee.

"I'm glad you came back for me no matter what your reason was in the beginning."

"I'm glad I did too."

X

X

Envious pulled Edward to the boutiques to try on the different dresses. She tried on all kinds of all colors. Edward enjoyed watching her as she pranced around. He found it so odd that to a lot of people they would never know that was Envy but he could tell. It wasn't the color of her hair or her attitude but of her eyes.

"Can I request something for you to try on?" Edward asked.

"What would that be Fullmetal?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Can you try on that suit over there for me?"

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't question his motives.

After a few minutes, she came back out with her green hair tied back in a ponytail and she strutted around then shook her ass in Edward's face just to tease him.

"Envy… you look great in a suit."

She stood there with a dumb look on her face. Even though he looked completely like a female, Edward still saw him as a male.

"You enjoy me more as a male?" Envious asked.

Edward tapped his lips, "I enjoy you no matter what's in your pants. Despite your sarcasm and roughness, you're a great person. You're smart too and I like that."

Envious blushed, "Would you like to try out Envious in bed?"

Edward shook his head, "I like Envious but I only want to sleep with Envy. If that's ok with you."

X

X

Edward and Envious ate dinner together then they headed home. They ended running into Mustang outside of the building and he ran to his car with his face red hot with embarrassment. The couple laughed and headed back up to their room still laughing at the Fuhrer's reaction. Edward locked the door after they were inside their room. He turned around to see Envy standing there instead.

"Wow… you look amazing," the ex-alchemist said with a smile on his face.

Envy was only standing there with his usual homunculus clothes with red cheeks.

"Thanks…"

"Can you hold me this time?" Edward asked taking off his shirt and Envy nodded.

"Sure."


End file.
